Ice Cold: the Sequel
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: This is the sequel of Ice Cold. Kendall is released after 5 years being imprisoned, will he seek for revenge? Rated M for smut and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Cold 2****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**_  
><em>****This is the Official sequel of Ice Cold!**

**...**

Chapter One

In a dark, isolated cell, in the shadows, a blond, tall guy as leaning his back against a wall. He was sitting on the ground, his knees up to his chest, his arms on each side of his body and the palm of his hands caressing the floor. His head was lowered and his face showed no emotion but a lost and broken pout. His eyes looked tired, his face was pale either for how lost he was or for the lack of sunlight of the past 3 years. For anyone with the use of their senses, that guy seemed to be crazy.

"I'm not crazy" he whispered. "I shouldn't be here. I should be taking back what it's mine" he said. "I shouldn't be here!" He raised his voice before screaming: "I SHOULD BE TAKING WHAT IS MINE!" He slammed his fist on the ground and his whole body tensed up before going back to be silent and quiet. "Maybe I deserve this?" He whispered "Maybe I deserve to have nothing after I took everything from him?" He said. Without thinking about it for more than a second he frowned "No! He destroyed my heart and my life with it so he deserves what I did. Therefore I shall not be here" he. said that final statement before a thick metallic door slammed open and a group of three cops and a smoking dressing man came inside. The light aggressively attacked the blond boy as he threw his arms over his face to cover his eyes.

"Kendall Knight" the elegant man spoke. "I'm Mr. Davenport. Your lawyer"

"What do you want" Kendall spoke coldly.

"Your mother called me asking me help to help you" the lawyer said.

"So you are going to get me out of this shit!" Kendall jumped and he quickly stood up.

"Shut up but listen! Just stay quiet and silent. I will take care of everything and take you out of here" he said.

"And I will be free?" Kendall smiled evilly.

"Sure..." The lawyer lied. With a signal, the two cops grabbed Kendall by each arm and lead him outside followed by the lawyer

* * *

><p>"So... My client wasn't guilty for his actions. He's under a mental disorder" the attorney said walking in back and forward in front of the Judge. Kendall was sitting on a chair listening to the whole conversation between the attorney and the Judge with his mother beside him. She had a cold stare on her face as if something was worrying her.<p>

"So what do you suggest?" The judge asked.

"He could be set free" the attorney replied. Kendall forced himself to not smile too much. His excitement was quickly erased by the next words of his lawyer.

"Under the condition that he shall be sent to a psychiatric hospital for behavioral therapy." the lawyer said. Kendall's eyes grew wide as he saw the judge nodding.

"What do you say Mr. Charles?" The judge asked the Psychiatrist that was called to assist the judgment.

"Maybe Kendall can be rehabilitated with a period of at least two years under Behavioral therapy. That way we can control his temper and violence issues. I recommend the Minnesota's mental institution where I can work with him myself." The middle aged man said.

"Alright then. It's decided. Kendall Francis Knight's sentence is revoked with the condition of joining the Minnesota's mental institution for a period of at least two years under mental treatment." The judge said and Kendall clenched his fist. His mother rubbed his back. With the slam of the Judge's hammer, the judgment was over and two cops where walking right to Kendall to take him to his new place to stay.

"Everything will be alright sweetie." His mom said before the cops took Kendall out of the room and she finally let some tears run free.

Kendall had a seriously frustrated look in his eyes. "Yeah, everything will be alright mom... Everything will be just as it had to be..." He smiled evilly.

**...**

**Sooooo? I want your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**2 years later...**

**Kendall's POV.**

After the 2 years that were supposed for me to stay at this crazy place, two years being treated like a crazy man, two years being under the must horrible "treatments", I finally managed to act like a normal dude so I could be freed. After I was diagnosed as mind-healthy again, everything was settled for my freedom and I was going to return home with my mom and katie whos never came to visit me not even once... But that doesn't matter now. My goal is still being the same, and no matter how much things had changed, I will accomplish it.

My things were gathered and I was walked to the exit where my mom was waiting for me. A smile plastered on his face. I tried hard to not groan in disgust. How could she look at me smiling when she left me behind in this place for crazy people and didn't visit me not even once?

"Oh sweetie!" She hugged me tightly. I just stood there waiting for her to move back.

"Hi mom" I said nonchalantly.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"Me too mom. Can we just go? I hate staying at this place" I lied trying to get moving as soon as possible.

"Of course honey! This must be a horrible place for you!" She said and I just shrugged. We walked to the parking lot and into my mom's mini van. The ride home was silent. We were in the middle of december so Minnesota was quite cold. _Minnesota? _Yeah, when I was sent to jail, the band broke and they were all sent to home.

We arrived at my little home. Long time I haven't visited it since we moved to LA. I just walked out of the mini van with my things and wen't directly inside the house to get into my room as soon as possible. I heard my mom screaming.

"Kendall wait! There's something you have to know!" She said. I didn't really care. Whatever it is, it could wait. So I stepped inside the house and walked directly to the stairs... Just to find, for my surprise, a tall, brunette man with dark brown eyes and a muscled body coming downstairs.

I just stood at the foot of the stairs silent until he spoke.

"Hey there! You must be Kendall!" He said.

"Who are you?" I said coldly.

"Wait, your mother hasn't told you?" He said. Before I could say something my mom came running behind me.

"Kendall sweetie I... Oh, so you already met Richard." She said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She must have noticed this 'cuz she sighed.

"Or maybe not?" She said. "Well sweetie. Why don't you go and leave your things on your room and then come to the living room? There's something we have to discuss."

I just nodded and went directly to my room. Something was going on, but, as long as it doesn't mess up with my plans, I really don't care if my mom has a new husband.

**...**

"YOU HAVE A NEW HUSBAND!" I shouted. She just nodded terrified.

"Sweetie please understand! After you were taken to jail I was so broken! Then I met Richard when I returned here and he just made me feel better. I would have told you before but..."

"I was wondering why you didn't visit me not even once! Now I see that you were busy!" I shouted.

"No sweetie! It's not like that!" She said but I cut her off.

"So you had better things to do? Fine! I'm happy that at least you had fun these past four years, 'cuz while you were cuddling with your little friend I was being treated like shit in jail and then treated like shit again in that stupid place for crazy people!" I shouted. I could see her eyes watering so I just sighed and silently stood up and walked upstairs and back to my old room...

**...**

"How did that go?" Richard asked.

"Not too good" Kendall's mom said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh honey, give him time. He's just stressed. I bet all that time in those places were horrible for him" Richard said and she just nodded with her eyes closed. Richard locked her on an embrace and rubbed her back as she began crying.

"Calm down" He said.

"I-I can't" She replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm afraid." She replied.

"Don't worry honey. He will love me..." He said.

"I-It's not that..." She said.

"Then what?" He said.

"I'm afraid of him" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I afraid of what he would do if he gets angry." She said trembling.

"Honey, have patience. I'm sure he won't try anything as what he did in the past. And if he does, I will protect you." Richard said. She just nodded and kept hugging each other without noticing the boy behind the wall.

"You don't know me yet Richard..." Kendall said with an evil grin.

**...**

_**Thanks for reading! :D **_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendall was woken up by the disturbing sound of the doorbell. He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He stared at his alarm clock just to find that it was just 7:30am. He groaned and tried to control his anger just to find it growing as the doorbell kept ringing unceasingly. "_why the fuck isn't anyone answering the door!" _ He though as he put on his slippers and walked to the door of his room. He was only weareng a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt as he walked downstairs and to the front door to see who was bothering him so early. He opened the door slowly as he stared at the guy standing in fron of him.

"Hey Mrs. Harlow! I was wondering if you..." The guy stopped with wide eyes. "Oh..." He said.

"Well, well! Look who's here!" Kendall said smiling.

"K-Kendall? Is that you?" The guy asked, clearly nervous.

"Well, I don't have a twin so... yeah, it's me." He winked. The guy chuckled nervously.

"Oh Logie! You are so cute when you are nervous!" Kendall said. "Come in! I don't bite" He winked.

"Oh. Sorry, I-I have to return home. I just wondered if your mom had some sugar." Logan asked.

"Oh, well... Let me see." Kendall said and walked inside the house. After a couple of minutes he returned with a up of sugar. "Here..." He handled the sugar to Logan who took it with shaky hands.

"So... my mom is not Mrs. Knight anymore huh?" Kendall asked.

"Well, since she's married with Richard, she has his last name." Logan stated.

"Yeah.. How much they have been together?" Kendall asked.

"They were boyfriends for like a year. And then they married so..." Logan said.

"Oh... three years married huh? Ok then. Thanks." Kendall said and Logan just nodded slowly and nervous.

"Haha dude! We have to talk soon! I missed hanging out with you guys! What happened to Carlos?" He asked.

"He.. uhm... I..." Logan. mumbled.

"Well, it's all good. I have to do a couple things so. I will ask my mom your phone so we can talk and hang out later." Kendall said.

"S-sure!" Logan said. "Bye"

"Bye dude!" Kendall said as he waved to Logan and walked inside the house again. He walked to the window next to the door and looked as Logan walked to a little house in the same street. He was a little surprised to see certain latino greeting him in a very friendly way as they entered the house hand in hand.

"So... Things have changed I little huh?" Kendall said as he walked to the kichen to find a note on the fridge.

_Kendall honey! Richard and I went to do some diligences. We will go do some things and return home by noon. _

_Love, Mom._

_**...**_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_I'M NOT CRAZY!" I screamed trying to release myself from the grip of the two men dressed in white nurse clothes as they hold me against a wall._

"_No Kendall, you are wrong. Your mind is not ok and you need us." A man who I recognized said. It was the same middle aged psychiatrist that was on my judgment. The two men that were holding me made me rest on a white bed. They tied my wrists, heels and waist to the bed. The psychiatrist came closer to me with some sort of device._

"_Now Kendall, you will listen to me." He said._

"_I've come with the conclusion that you have an Antisocial Personality Disorder" he said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked breathing heavily. I had stopped fighting._

"_I mean, that basing on the events and your actions, I've diagnosed you as a psychopath." He said. I just stared at him in disbelief. A psycho? Me? I couldn't be a psychopath! Maybe what I did was a little too much but James deserved it!_

"_I'm not a psycho!" I exclaimed. Before I could say anything else he cut me off._

"_Sshh... Don't try to fight it Kendall. Now, many psychiatrists would say that the best option would be a behavioral therapy..." He said. "But, I'm testing something new and I want you to be my lab rat." He said as he finished placing some sort of electrodes on my head._

"_What do you want?" I asked nervously._

"_I bet that the electroconvulsive therapy is better to change your ways." He said. Electroconvulsive therapy? What is that?_

"_I will explain you..." He started. "This electrodes are connected to a machine that will send a electrical current to your brain. This current will cause you to have seizures. This with the purpose of directly treating your behavioral disorder." He said. Now the idea was starting to scare me._

"_Now, it is supposed to be a psychiatric treatment in which seizures are electrically induced in anesthetized patients for therapeutic effect... But my theory implies that without anesthesia, the pain induced combined with the seizures can affect and possibly change your behavior in a more drastic way." He said. Before I could protest, he walked back to a machine near the bed and pressed some buttons._

"_Now, don't move, this will only hurt a lot." Was the last thing I heard. Then, everything went blank._

...

Kendall woke up a scream, shooting straight up in his bed. Was it real? Was he back in that place, being probed with needles and electrical charges? He looked around the room, sighing in relief. It wasn't that old sterile, white-padded, environment that had driven him crazy. He was home, in his old bed, in his mother's house. Suddenly, it occurred to Kendall that he was cold, and shivering. He felt his body, and cringed. His shirt was soaked, his sheets were soaked. His dream had been so traumatic that he had soaked his entire bed with sweat. He pushed his body off of his wet mattress, and peeled his t-shirt over his taunt, pale frame. It hit the floor with a splat, and his boxers were next. He stood in the middle of his room, stark naked and shivering. Flashbacks of his time in the asylum played in his mind like a movie in reverse, until he began remembering the events of the Palmwoods. They held him down, the stripped off his clothes, and they stuck him with needles. Then they shocked him until his brain was fried, day after day after day. It was the worst hell he could imagine, and it remained his only fear.

"I can not go back there." Kendall moaned, "I don't deserve it. I didn't do anything. I just need to be normal, again. I need to get my life back, starting with my friends."

Kendall knew exactly what he needed to do. He slipped on some shorts, and a t-shirt, and then walked out of his room and into the living room where his mother was sitting and staring at a blank television screen. Kendall paused for a moment, observing his mother's behavior and then cleared his throat to reveal his presence. Mrs. Harlow turned, and gave Kendall a weary smile. Kendall returned it, and walked into the room where he sat next to his mother on the couch.

"How are you?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Fine." Mrs. Harlow replied simply, not offering anymore.

Kendall sighed, his mother's reaction to him was not lost on him. He knew it would be difficult for her to look at her son, knowing what he had down in Los Angeles, but she wasn't being fair. She was his mother, and she was supposed to love him no matter what. Kendall clenched his fists against his thighs, and then released them before his mother could see, and become frightened.

"I was wondering," Kendall began, "if you had Logan's number? I want to call him."

"Why?" Mrs. Harlow asked, suspiciously.

"Just to talk." Kendall groaned, "He, and Carlos, were once my best friends. It's not like I'm going to go hurt them, or something."

"I didn't say that!" Jen cried, "I'm sorry. If you want his number, fine. I will text it to you."

"Thank you." Kendall replied, his green eyes misting. He rose from the couch, and went back into his room with all of his suspicions confirmed. She must really hate me, Kendall thought to himself. For a moment, Kendall felt the tiniest shred of guilt, but it turned to sadness. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated with the foretold text from his mother containing Logan's number. He clicked on it, and pushed send. As he heard the ringtone, he felt so nervous that he was shaking.

"Hello?" Logan's familiar voice spoke into the reciever.

"Logan." Kendall replied, "It's Kendall."

"Kendall." Logan repeated in a monotone.

"How are you?" Kendall asked, cheerfully, "It's good to hear your voice. We didn't get a chance to talk when you stopped by yesterday."

"I'm fine." Logan answered, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to meet up." Kendall knew he sounded overly-hopeful, but he couldn't help it. He seriously had missed his friends.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, "I figured you would be tired."

"If you don't want to see me-" Kendall drifted off.

"No." Logan lied, "It's fine. You can come over."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Kendall smiled and then pushed the end key.

Logan sat the phone down, and his entire face turned more pale than usual. He slumped back in his chair, and began wringing his fingers in his hands. Recognizing the nervous trait, his boyfriend was instantly at his side. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's tiny frame, and squeezed him while rocking back and forth.

"It's okay." Carlos whispered, "Whatever it is, we'll be okay."

"Kendall." was the only word Logan could get out, "Kendall."

"Is he coming here?" Carlos inquired.

"He said he will be here in a few minutes." Logan responded, "What if he tries to do something? He must be so angry with us."

"Did he sound angry?" Carlos wondered.

"Did he sound angry five years ago when he killed a dog, and-" Logan was cut off by Carlos' hand on his mouth.

"I sound to never talk about it." Carlos glared, "When he comes, we will act normal and fine. We won't let him suspect that we are terrified."

"What about us?" Logan asked, "Should we tell him?"

"I don't know." Carlos admitted, "I don't see what it would hurt."

"With him," Logan began, "it could hurt everything."

Carlos didn't have a chance to respond when the doorbell rang. Since he was closest, Carlos walked to the door and pulled it open. Kendall stood on the stoop, smiling widely. He stepped in, and wrapped his arms around Carlos. Kendall felt his body tense, but Carlos returned the hug. Both boys pulled away with a smile on their face. Despite his past transgressions, Carlos felt like he was looking into the eyes of his best friend, and the boy he used to idolize. Maybe psychiatric care had brought back the old Kendall, and it was safe to be his friend. But then, that little voice in Carlos' head reminded him of what Kendall had done, and the fear returned. Logan coughed, and Carlos walked back to his side. Kendall observed the quiet conversation between the boys, watching as they looked at each other and clasped hands. Then, they both looked at Kendall and waited for his reaction.

"I see you two are a couple now." Kendall smiled, pretending that he had not known all along.

"Yeah, kind of..." Logan replied.

"Well, I'm happy for you! Are you married already?" Kendall asked curiously. It was like any traces of the past events had disappeared for a second.

"Uhm... Not yet. We are planning it though." Logan said.

"That's awesome! I know you two will be happy together! I knew you two were meant to each other"

"Thanks!" They both replied simultaneously smiling. It was like they loved to hear that, even if it was from Kendall.

"Well, uhm..." Carlos began. "We would offer you food but we already need some grocery shoping so..."

"Oh! Don't worry! Wanna go to eat out? I can pay!" Kendall offered.

"Oh, no Kendall. We don't want to bother you and..." Carlos tried to avoid his offering.

"C'mon! It doesn't bother me! I want to spend some time with my old best friends. I missed you!" Kendall said over-hopely. Carlos just couldn't resist it.

"Bah! Whatever! Let's go" he said excited and suddenly felt Logan's elbow smacking his side.

"Haha yeah, sure. Uhm... Carlos, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Logan said.

"Uhm, ok?" He said and he was pulled by Logan to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Logan wishpered.

"Just trying to be nice! He seems different and he came with good intentions. We should give him a chance." Carlos replied also whispering.

"If he kill us I will kill you!" Logan said.

"But how would you if we are already..." He was cut by Logan's glare.

"Ok, Mr. Smart." Carlos said and they both returned to the living room.

"So..." Kendall greeted them with a smile.

"Let's go!" Carlos exclaimed as he took the keys of his car and they walked outside.

"I will drive." Logan said taking the keys from Carlos' hand.

"Whatever." Carlos said and shrugged. Kendall chuckled.

...

"So, guys! How has been your life?" Kendall asked playing with his french fries.

"Well, we've been a couple for like, five years. Logan is studying medicine."

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing?" Kendall asked to Carlos.

"I just take care of the house." He chuckled.

"So you seem the perfect couple then." Kendall chuckled too.

Both Carlos and Logan lowered their gaze blushing as they took hold of the other's hand.

They kept talking about their life the past year except for Kendall 'cuz Carlos and Logan avoided to ask him that. A couple of hours spent talking later, they returned to Carlos and Logan's house. Logan was driving again and Carlos and Kendall were on the back seats just talking. Things had changed this past five years, Kendall thought. "_I wonder what happened to"_ He thought before they arrived and Logan parked the car in the driveway.

"Hey Kendall, would you like to come for dinner?" Carlos asked. He seemed to be liking having Kendall again.

"Uhm, sure!" Kendall replied.

"Awesome! We can call for a pizza. Anyways, we need to shower. Can you come like, at six?" Carlos said.

"Of course" Kendall replied.

They waved at each other and Kendall walked back home but before being to far he heard Logan sighing. Surely he was upset for something...

...

"Dude, I really missed having you guys around." Kendall said.

Carlos chuckled and Logan just gave a faint smile.

"Hey Logan, you haven't spoken since I came. Is everything alright?" Kendall asked wich turned Logan nervous.

"I-I... I'm ok... Uhm... I-Ugh..." He stuttered.

"SO... Kendall... How has been your life." Carlos asked quickly trying to mask Logan's nervousness without noticing that he asked something he probably shouldn't have asked.

Kendall face faded into a dark stare and his eyes turned dark. Carlos and Logan noticed this and set their guard on.

"It's all good." He gave a faint chuckle. "It wasn't as bad as you could think." He lied.

"Oh, so... Well... Nevermind." Carlos said.

With the urge of changing the conversation subject he decided to ask what he really was wanting to know all along...

"Hey uhm... Now that we are at this little family reunion... Where's James? How has been his life?" Kendall asked anxiously. His hopes dissappeared as he saw Carlos and Logan staring at each other and then they stayed in silence with a worried face.

He tried to figure out their expressions and know what were they thinking and suddenly a flashback hit his mind.

...

_I was being pushed hard toward the police car, and I didn't like it. Before I was shoved into the car, I turned for one last look at the Palmwoods. The last thing I heard before I got into the car was the most shocking words I've ever heard in my life, though I wasn't sure about whom they were spoken._

_"Over here!" a police officer called, "He's dead."_

_..._

Kendall returned to the real world realizing what had happened years ago and what he had caused. Speechless and without breath, he rose from the couch he was sitting eating with Carlos and Logan and just said "I gotta go" Coldly before walking out of the house and running away... Not to his house...

_**...**_

_**Sooo? Do you like it? Do you hate it? **_

_**And remember that Mrs. Knight is now Mrs. Harlow since she married Richard. REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had not yet fallen over the city, creating a rusted pink in the blue sky. The cold breeze of the oncoming winter season was creating a deathly chill, and every living creature struggled to take shelter. In a local park, dying grass grew as high as the knee, creating a breeding ground for various bugs, and creatures. Moths flittered around the crumbling playground equipment as flies were entrapped by endless spider webs, growing on long abandoned gazebos. There was almost no sign that a human had ever touched this park; no joy from the children who enjoyed hours on the merry go round, which was rusted over and collasped. No excitement from hyper youth, running in the fields, which were now over grown with weeds. The only living creature sat on a rickety old swingset, and he barely felt alive at all. As nightfell approached, he found himself ensnared in his thoughts and drifting into his own little world.

"What I've done..." Said Kendall while swinging slowly on one of the old and rusty swings of the old park. His head was down, his hands grabbing the oxidated chains and his feet gently caressing the ground. His face was dark and he had a cold look in his eyes.

"_What are you so pissed about? They got exactly what they deserved. Too bad that little fuck Alex isn't dead too""" a voice in Kendall's head said._

"I didn't want him to die... I just wanted to hurt James as he hurted me." Kendall replied sadly.

"_Who do you think you're fooling?" the voice taunted,"You forget that I am in your head. I know every little thought that you have, and you wanted everything that transpired to occur. It was you who decided to destroy James' hair, and turn Carlos and Logan against him, and it was you who baked poor Sparky and ultimately killed the love of your life"_

"NO!" Kendall screamed. "That's not true! You told me to do it all! You forced me to do it!" He cried.

"_I am a mere auditory malfunction." the voice chuckled, "I am not capable of forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do. Face it, Kendy. You're an evil man, and you are thrilled that Jamie is dead."_

"No..." He whispered. "I didn't want that... I just wanted to make him suffer. Maybe he would see his mistake and choose me. I dind't want to kill him. I did wan't to hurt Alex. I didn't want to manipulate Carlos and Logan and... I... I didn't want to do that to that poor dog." He said, tears forming in his eyes. He clenched the chains in his hands as his breath quickened.

"_Lies!" the voice screamed right in Kendall's ear, "You are the reason for everything that happened! You are an evil, sick, piece of shit and you're not going to stop until you kill everyone you love! I saw how you reacted to your mommy's new husband!"_

"I... I..." Kendall tried to reply but the voice in his mind was taking control over him. He didn't knew what to say except that maybe that voice was right. Maybe he just wanted to destroy everyone. But there was a simple question in his mind.

"Why would I want that?"

"_Because deep down you know the truth." the voice chuckled, "They don't love you, unless you force them too. If you don't show them the power of your love, they will destroy you. Starting with Richard. If you don't show your Mommy, he will destroy your relationship with her. Why do you think she has been so awkward around you?"_

Kendall closed his eyes allowing the tears to fall. The voice in his mind was right. He must do something before they destroy his life. Starting with Richard. "I won't let him take away my mom from me..." He said in a dark tone. "I will make sure he never forget the force of my wrath."

"_Perfect..." the voice sighed, "So, Kendy, what will we do about Richie Rich? Manipulate him? Bake him? Drown him?"_

"No..." He sighed. "This time, something I've never done... But what?" He thought as an idea popped in his head. He stood up from the swing and walked away from the park. He headed to the nearest drug store...

"_Beware of your food Ricky." Kendall giggled. He continued walking as he heard the voice in his mind laughing evily._

**LINEBREAK**

The darkness has settled itself in the cold streets of Minnesota. The light-poles where illuminating the streets as the lights of the houses where turned on by their inhabitants. Inside of a particular house, a short thin woman was pacing back and ford in her living room filled with concern. Close to her was a man sitting on a couch trying to calm her down as she cried where her son could be.

"Calm down Jen. He will show up." Richard said trying to comfort his wife.

"He haven't showed up in hours! How do you want me to calm down?" She exclaimed.

"He's 23 now. He will be alright." He replied.

"How do you know?" She asked biting her nails.

"Damn it!" Richard cried, "Jen, he is a grown man. He needs to take responsibility for himself, especially after all the shit he pulled in Los Angeles."

"Don't talk like that!" She exclaimed. "It wasn't his fault! He wasn't mentally ok and he had been through a lot after that!"

"For God's sake!" Richard yelled back, "He cooked a damn dog, and killed an innocent boy! That's just plain evil, and you need to stop treating him like he is some lost little boy who didn't know what he was doing. I know I sound harsh, but it's for your own good."

"I-I" She tried to say but they hear a knock on the door. Mrs. Harlow ran desperately to the door hoping it was Kendall and opening it just to find Carlos and Logan standing by it.

"He haven't appeared?" Logan asked worried.

"No..." Mrs. Harlow replied feeling like she was going to break at any moment.

"Don't worry." Richard added from where he was sitting on the couch, "I am sure that he is fine. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Mrs. Harlow sighed. "Fine. But if he doesn't appear in two hours I will call the police." She said. "Logan, honey. Why don't you and Carlos seat with Richard. I'm going to make some coffee to calm my nerves"

"Sure Mrs. Harlow." Both Logan and Carlos replied doing as they were told.

"Mrs. Harlow?" Carlos spoke up, "Can I tell you something, and you promise to not freak out?"

"Sure sweetie." She said with a steel kettle with some water.

"Well," Carlos began, after looking at Logan's face for mental support, "Kendall came over to our house not too long ago, and right before he left, he asked about James."

Her eyes widened. "And what happened?" She asked.

"We didn't tell him anything!" Logan replied, "I think he suspects something, though. He didn't ask about Alex though."

"I think we better find Kendall." Carlos added, "I'm afraid that he might-"

Before anyone could say something else, the front door opened revealing Kendall with a cold look in his eyes. His face showed no emotion.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Harlow cried. "Where have you been!"

"I've been at the park." Kendall replied simply, his voice revealing no emotion or thought. His green eyes were wide, but dark, as though he were willing himself to appear normal. Neither Carlos, nor Logan, moved from their spots on the couch. It was as if they were frozen by the ice in Kendall's glare, and in part that was true. They were frozen by the memory of what that look meant, and what Kendall did shortly after the first time they saw his bottle green eyes turn to ice.

"I the park? The only park near here has been abandoned for years! What were you doing there!" Mrs. Harlow inquired frantically.

Kendall turned his eyes on her freezing her on her spot. It's like his eyes told her to shut up or he would shut her up. Her angry face turned into a frightened one as Kendall spoke. "Nothing. Just walking." He said coldly. He didn't pay attention to the guys or Richard and walked upstairs without saying anything else.

"That's bullshit!" Richard growled at Jen, "I'm going to go get some real answers from that boy!" He finished talking about began walking up the stairs after Kendall. Jen was suddenly in a panic.

"Richard!" she cried, "Richard, no! Just drop it!" But her husband was already up the stairs. On the couch, Carlos was in Logan's arms, and both boys were shaking with fear. It didn't take Logan's big time genius to figure out that the real Kendall had returned. The eerie feeling that things would be worse than the last time Kendall snapped hung in the air the sword of Damocles.

"Kendall!" Richard exclaimed as he stormed into Kendall's room finding him sitting on the edge of his bed. "You will tell me righ now that the fuck were you doing!"

"Get out of my room." Kendall spoke without rising his voice. His face was lowered and he was playing with something in his hands.

"Something has you all riled up." Richard noted with a sneer, "Are you thinking of what you did to that poor boy? You know his parents haven't recovered, you sick fuck! Everyone thinks you're cured, and that you're just good ole' Kendall again, but I know you haven't changed at all. You're not crazy, you're just evil and I am watching you. One misstep, and I'll make sure you're back in the Sanitarium for good."

After this, Richard walked out of the room. Kendall chuckled. "It's ironic..." He said. "First one who thinks that way..." He smiled evily. "And first one who's going to fall." He said playing with a little phial on his hands. Kendall slipped it into his pocket and leaned back on his bed. Visions of what he was going to do to his step-father danced in and out of his mind, as his palm roamed his stomach. His cold, green eyes fluttered shut, his back arched, and his hand slipped into the front of his jeans. He wrapped his long fingers around his smooth hardness, and began stroking as his breath quickened and turned into quiet moans of joy. The only thought on his mind as he exploded in his jeans was how he would destroy everything around him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

...

The gold metal lock clicked and switched, as it unlocked and the door swung open. A soft, tanned hand reached inside, and turned the light on before the two boys stepped inside. Logan couldn't help but notice his boyfriends eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. He had a feeling he knew what Carlos was thinking about.

"What are you thinking." Logan inquired.

"It's nothing." Carlos lied, "Let's get some water."

"Carlos, I'm not going to be your husband for nothing. I know you, what's up?" Said Logan, caressing Carlos cheek.

"Fine." Carlos sighed, "It's Kendall."

Logan sighed right back, "You scared?"

"I don't know if that's the right word." Carlos responded, "More like cautious."

"Explain." Logan said.

"I don't trust him, Logie." Carlos frowned, "I know he is up to something. He's going to do something, and I have a feeling it will be just as bad if not worse."

"What's worse than killing someone?" Logan asked.

"He is going to kill again." Carlos warned, "It will be so much worse."

"We better stay away from him," Logan started, "If he sees us like a threat he will turn against us. Just like he did with... with Alex."

"Don't talk about what he did to Alex and James." Carlos pleaded, "That is a wound that will never heal. How can it when he is dead? No, we shouldn't stay away from Kendall. I want to keep a very close eye on him."

"I don't want nothing like that happen to you, Carlos. Stay away from him." Logan warned with a stern voice.

"I'm not afraid." Carlos replied, defiantly, "I'm going to stop him. We won't lose any more loved ones."

"Okay," Logan sighed, "But we better make sure he doesn't find out... you know what."

"He eventually will." Carlos said, "That is what concerns me."

"I guess you're right." Logan sighed, "Should we warn them?"

"No!" Carlos cried, "We should definitely not warn anyone, and alarm Kendall. We need to be like spies!"

"Spies?" Asked Logan, "Carlos, we're not children anymore. We need to be a more serious with this. It's Kendall after all."

"Logie!" Carlos pouted, "I really want to be spies! We can keep an eye on Kendall, and investigate everything he does to find out what his plan is!"

"Okay." Logan sighed. "But we have to be more than careful. I don't want to imagine what he would do if someone gets in his way. Just like with..." Logan paused having a cold look in his face.

"Don't say it!" Carlos gasped, "Let's focus on Kendall, and what his plan is."

"Okay." Logan sighed. "Can we now have some fun?" He said staring at Carlos with a _look._

"You mean you want to fool around?" Carlos asked, "No! We have to stop Kendall before he hurts someone else, and I know that he is going to!"

"Fine!" Logan frowned. "What do you suggest?"

"We follow him!" Carlos replied with a huge smile.

"He might be at his bedroom now. What is there to do? We won't spy him there! What if he notices?" Replied Logan. He was now in Loganaitor-mode and his brain and senses told him that they should back off from Kendall.

"He won't!" Carlos groaned, "Stop being such a wimp! We're going to spy on Kendall or you and I will NOT be having sex."

"I'm too intelligent to be threatened with that!" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Carlos smirked, "So, you're too intelligent for this."

He lifted his shirt over his head slowly, and walked toward Logan with an innocent look on his face. When he stopped, his body was between Logan's legs and he was rubbing Logan's chest. Carlos kissed his neck for a moment, and then pulled away with a devious smile.

"I hate you right now." Logan frowned. "Fine! Let's spy on Kendall."

"Good." Carlos grinned, putting his shirt back on, "Let me grab my juicebox and we can go spy on Kendall. Hey, Logie. What if Kendall is naked?

"Then we pull back?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Carlos frowned, "I've wanted to see that for years!"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Should I feel offended?"

"Of course not." Carlos smiled, "Just because I'm curious about Kendall's special area doesn't mean I don't love you.

"It still makes me jealous." Logan frowned. "Why would you want to see that?

"Because Kendall is hot." Carlos pointed out, "Now, don't be jealous because there is nothing to be jealous of! What are you going to do, bake my dog and kill Kendall?"

Logan gave Carlos a disturbed look. "Carlos... That was horrible! I can't believe you're joking about that!"

"Yeah it was probably too soon." Carlos frowned, "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"And I'm still annoyed for that Kendall naked stuff." Logan turned his gaze away.

"Cheer up!" Carlos cried, suddenly grabbing Logan's crotch, "I'm sure you're much bigger than he is! Now, stop distracting me because I want to go find out what creepy Kendall is up to!"

"Fine!" Logan snapped out Carlos' hand from his private area. "Let's go." Said this, he turned on his heel to the door and walked toward it. "Are you coming?"

"I'm right behind you." Carlos followed after him with the look of a happy child.

They exited their house and made their way across the street until they reached the Harlow household. The walked to the side of the house and examined it trying to determine Kendall's window.

"I think it's that one." Said Logan pointing to the mentioned window. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Start climbing!" Carlos ordered.

"Maybe that creeper can help us." Logan said pointing to the plant growing over the wall at one side of the window.

"Let's go then!" Carlos smiled, running for it.

"Be careful! It might not be too stable." Logan warned him.

Carlos, ignoring his boyfriend's warnings, made his way to the plant and started climbing slowly and silently until he reached the window. Through a little space between the curtains he could see inside the room. He searched the bedroom trying to find Kendall until his spot him laying in his bed with his hand inside his pants and a look in his face that told Carlos what was he doing.

"Can you see something?" Logan whispered from the ground.

"Not really." Carlos lied, "I think I need to keep watch for a few minutes."

As Carlos kept watching, he got hard slowly, thing that wasn't unnoticed in his skinny jeans.

"Carlos... what's happening up there?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow for the million time that night.

"I'm not entirely sure." Carlos whispered, now fully hard at the sight of Kendall enjoying himself.

As he returned his gaze to the room, he saw how Kendall body tensed up and his face showed the pleasure he was inducing to himself. As he let a faint moan scape his mouth, Carlos watched how his body relaxed and his pants got wet. He was about to explote just with the sight until he heard the words coming out of Kendall's lips.

"_I'm going to destroy everything."_ Was all what Carlos could hear as Kendall let out a crooked smile.

"Oh my God." Carlos gasped, nervously and accidentally releasing his grip of the plant fallin to the ground on his butt.

"What the fuck! Carlos, are you okay?" Asked Logan scared by the impact.

Carlos turned his gaze to him with a terrified, petrified look. "I was right. He is back so that he could finish what he started. We have to warn everyone."

"What did you see?" Asked Logan kneeling in front of Carlos to check if he was okay.

"First, he was doing stuff to himself." Carlos explained, "Then he clearly said, after he exploded in his pants, that he was going to destroy everything."

"Let's get out of here!" Logan whispered helping his boyfriend to stand up. Once Carlos gained his composure again, they quickly walked out of the Harlow household and ran across the street directly to their house.

"He's back to kill us!" Carlos cried, once safely inside their house, "He's going to kill us all, Logie!"

"What did you heard?" Logan inquired worried.

"He clearly said he will destroy everything." Carlos said, "Logan, he was getting turned on by the thought of killing everyone! He's even more crazy than last time!"

"He's sick..." Logan whispered slowly. "He's mentally fucked! We need to do something!"

"Wait." Carlos said suddenly, "Logan, we can't do anything. Kendall hasn't done anything yet, and until he does we can't do anything." 

"And what! We stay here until he kills someone!" Logan exclaimed raising his hands in the air.

"Not exactly." Carlos said after a minute, "We have to provoke him so that people see he is just as crazy as ever, and they lock him up. I'll have to use myself as bait."

"No sir! I won't let you get into such a risk!" Logan reclaimed.

"Too bad." Carlos decided, "I am going to do it, and you can't stop me. Nobody else is going to get hurt because...never mind."

"Because what?" Logan demanded.

"Let's just go have sex." Carlos smiled.

"This is not a situation for sex Carlos!" Logan sighed. "And by the way... What was that hardness in your pants back there?"

"I wasn't hard." Carlos lied, "I'm just so big that it looks like I am. Wow, that's so big...Hey Logan, why didn't you ever become a doctor?"

"You pretty well know that I'm still studying so don't change the subject!" Logan snapped.

"Boy, I am harder than a rock!" Carlos chuckled, "Logan, would you mind putting your mouth on it?"

"You're such a horny latino." Logan palmed his forehead. "But I love it." He smirked.

"So are you going to do it?" Carlos pointed to his crotch.

"Sure." Logan chuckled walking closer to Carlos. He took hold of his waist and crushed his lips against his companion. Carlos grabbed Logan's buttocks, and grinded his hips against him. He shoved his tongue into Logan's mouth and then bit down on Logan's lower lip. Logan let out a faint moan as he parted his lips allowing Carlos the entrance of his mouth. As they kissed passionately, Carlos being the dominant part, Logan grinded against Carlos hips generating friction between the two boys getting them instantly hard.

"All this romance is annoying." Carlos sighed, putting his hands on Logan's shoulders and trying to force him down.

"What are you talking about?" Logan frowned at the abrupt interruption from Carlos.

"Suck my freaking dick!" Carlos demanded.

"Okay?" Logan raised an eyebrow confused by Carlos demeanor. He was too horny right now to take care, anyways. So he kneeled in front of Carlos and undid his pants so he was just in his tight, black boxer trunks. He used his hands to grab and slowly stroke Carlos from over his underwear and then used his tongue to tease the tip of his dick that was peering at the waist band of his boxers.

"Thats so good." Carlos moaned, slipping off his boxer trunks, "Don't stop."

Logan then took his whole length inside his mouth and down his throat sucking fiercely as Carlos left out several moans of pleasure. As Logan expertly worked his mouth around Carlos, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

_A head twist and licked the hardness, before looking up at Carlos with big, hopeful eyes. Carlos looked down and felt a surge or horniness mixed with immense guilt. He knew it was wrong, but how could he say no to something he had wanted for so long._

"_Fine." Carlos sighed, "I'll help you, destroy him, Kendall."_

"_You're doing the right thing." Kendall grinned before returning to Carlos' dick._

Carlos kept moaning as the flashback ran through his mind. "Oh..." He moaned closing his eyes. "Yes, Kendall." The words scaped from Carlos mouth as he suddenly felt something missing down in his area. Logan stood up from the ground and wiped his mouth with an annoyed and shocked look in his face.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, "You said Kendall!"

"No I didn't!" Carlos exclaimed, "You're just hearing things, and I am still hard so get back to work!"

"I'm not deaf or ignorant like you!" Logan groaned, "I'm sure of what I heard. Maybe we should stop this for now." He snapped before walking away from the living room and upstairs.

"Do I really have to take care of this myself?" Carlos called after him, "Come on, you love it when I explode in your face! Logie!"

"Shut up!" Logan voice could be listened from upstairs and then a loud bang signaling that he slammed shut the bedroom door. Carlos sighed, considering his options. He could take care of his painful hardness by himself or he could go and talk to his boyfriend and try to fix his mistake. He ran a hand down his body and wrapped his fingers around his dick without moving. He hesitated for a moment and finally gave up. "Fuck! Fine!" He released his manhood and pulled up his underwear and pants again. Then he walked upstairs and to his and Logan's room to find it locked.

"Logan! Open the door!" Carlos knocked loudly.

"Get off! I'm not in the mood for your stupid horniness!" Logan shouted from inside the bedroom.

"What if I return the favor?" Carlos offered.

"You can't really stop thinking about sex?" Logan exclaimed, "You're incredible Carlos Garcia!"

"Incredibly cute and big in the private region?" Carlos smiled, hoping his humor would lighten the mood but he found out that it was useless when a loud BANG! crashed against the door, maybe because of Logan throwing something at it.

"Fine!" Carlos cried, "You're pissed for no reason so I'll just leave!"

Carlos ran down the stairs, and out the door slamming it behind him.

Carlos walked across the street, returning to the house he was not too long ago. Instead of sneaking to any side of the house, he walked directly to the front door and rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot waiting for someone to answer until the door opened.

"Richard." Carlos asked to the man in front of him with an annoyed look in his face. "Is Kendall here?" Carlos asked sighing.

"He's in his room." Richard stated coldly. "Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him." Carlos replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Richard said.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything." Carlo said trusting on a fact that happened years ago.

"You don't know him, he's evil!" Richard said.

"Just let me talk to him." Carlos pleaded.

"Fine!" Richard sighed. "Go upstairs. He's in his room."

Said this, Carlos gave a short nod and walked past the living room to the staircase. He counted each step he gave forward until he finally reached the upstair floor and directed to Kendall's bedroom door. Nervously, he knocked the door a couple of times waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?" Kendall said softly from inside.

"C-Carlos." Carlos stuttered doubting his actions.

"Come in." Comanded Kendall. Carlos slowly spun the doorknob as he gave slow steps inside the bedroom closing the door behind when he was fully inside. He found Kendall still laying in the bed with one arm stretched over the bed and the other one resting on his chest. Carlos noticed the wetness still present in Kendall's pants and partially in the hand he had resting in his chest. Kendall had his eyes closed and his breath was slow and peaceful as if he was sleeping. Carlos contemplated the sight of his friend. He looked so peacefull and harmless, even innocent if you put away the fact that his hands and pants were wet from recently pumped cum. Despite that, what Carlos saw was something he thought had dissapeared from Kendall, peace. As Carlos continued conteplating Kendall from the feet to his golden hair turned into thick strings because of his sweat. Carlos was like, hynotized until Kendall slowly opened his green eyes revealing the look of coldness that reminded Carlos the Kendall he used to be friends with, was gone.

"What is it, Carlos?" Kendall asked softly like if he was still deep in thought.

"I... I just." Carlos said.

"_C-Carlos." Kendall called, sobbing, "Are you there?"_

"_Kendall?" Carlos walked out from his bedroom in 2J, "Kendall, why are you sobbing? What's wrong."_

"_Can I come in?" Kendall asked through his tears, "Something really bad just happened, and I need my friend."_

"_Of course!" Carlos said walking out of the room to find Kendall just in front of it. "What happened?" He asked concerned._

"_It was James." Kendall cried, leaning into Carlos' body and feeling Carlos wrap his arms around Kendall. Kendall put his hands on Carlos' chest and began nuzzling his head until Carlos' chin, all while still crying._

_Carlos groaned at his words, he was tired of listening how James kept messing up with Kendall's feelings. "What did that bitch do now?"_

"_He...it's too horrible to say." Kendall sobbed, now rubbing his hands on Carlos' back. It amazed Carlos how Kendall could be so sad, yet so sexual at the same time._

"_Don't worry." Carlos said tightening their embrace. "I'm here for my friend. James doesn't deserve you."_

"_He did stuff to me." Kendall admitted, "He made me think he was in love with me, and then he dumped me when he met someone else. Now I don't think I am worthy of love, and I just want to die."_

"_Don't say that!" Carlos comforted his hurted friend. "James is the one who's not worthy of love, not you! He has been a bitch." Carlos said, rubbing Kendall's back with one hand and the other was rubbing the back of his head._

"_You're so sweet." Kendall said through his tears kissing Carlos' cheek and neck, "James only wanted to use me, but you actually care."_

"_Uh... Kendall?" Carlos nervously said, "What are you doing?" He closed his eyes feeling the pleasure of Kendall softly kissing the sensitive skin of his neck._

"_Thanking you for being such a good friend." Kendall's voice was muffled as his lips were pressed against Carlos' neck but his hands were rubbing Carlos' back, "You'll help me get revenge won't you?" Kendall began rubbing Carlos' legs._

"_I don't think we should do that... or this." Carlos replied, in his voice a mixture of nervousness and pleasure._

"_Maybe I can convince you." Kendall smirked in a husky voice. He knelt in front of Carlos, and had his pants undone in no time, "I see someone is quite lucky." _

_Kendall pulled down the front of Carlos' boxers and took his soft manhood into his mouth. Carlos briefly put his hand on Kendall's head, trying to push him away but then stopped. Kendall wrapped his tongue around Carlos' hard length and began manuevering his head up and down over it. He sucked Carlos off for a moment, and then pulled away with a loud popping noise._

"_Will you help me, please?" Kendall asked again._

_A head twisted and licked the hardness, before looking up at Carlos with big, hopeful eyes. Carlos looked down and felt a surge or horniness mixed with immense guilt. He knew it was wrong, but how could he say no to something he had wanted for so long._

"_Fine." Carlos sighed, "I'll help you, destroy him, Kendall."_

"_You're doing the right thing." Kendall grinned before returning to Carlos' dick._

"_I hope so." Carlos sighed as Kendall expertly worked on his hardness making him come into his mouth quickly. Kendall swallowed it all before pulling away and wiping the cum that was dripping from his lips before he stood up. _

"_Did you like it." He said in a soft, yet sexual voice that sent electric bolts down Carlos spine making him shiver._

"_Yeah." He whispered doubting if he was doing the right thing._

"_There will be more of it if you help me." Kendall gave a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around Carlos in a peaceful hug. Carlos took a deep breath reconsidering his decision. _

"_Thanks Carlos." Kendall whispered in his ear in a calming voice. "You're a great friend." _

"Remember that time when you... when you asked me for help?" Carlos asked nervously.

Kendall took a sitting position at the edge of his bed and stared at Carlos with a questioning look.

"You came crying into the apartment because James did something to you and asked me for help to get revenge." Carlos said. Kendall raised his eyebrow trying to determine what his former best bud tried to say.

"I remember." Kendall said, "What with that?"

"Remember what you offered me in exchange for my help?" Carlos asked, his consciousness telling him to stop but he continued.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "I remember, but there isn't anyone to take revenge of now, is it?"

"I-I know but... I thought I could help you with," Carlos gulped, "Anything you need."

"It looks like my little Carlitos wants some fun from me?" Kendall smirked. Carlos gave a faint, nervous laugh.

"Well, I haven't had fun in a long time. So why don't you come here?" Kendall offered spreading his legs. Carlos nodded and walked towards him to the bed between his legs pushing him down to a laying position so he was on top of Kendall.

"Maybe I could change that." Carlos grinned, rubbing his backside against Kendall's hips, "Logan hasn't been much fine lately and I'm pretty horny."

"Then let me fix that." Kendall whispered moving his mouth to Carlos neck kissing softly and tickling Carlos with his breath sending electric bolts down his spine.

"I forgot how good you are at that." Carlos moaned. He reached for the hem of Kendall's shirt, and pulled it over his head, revealing a smooth, pale, hairless body. Carlos felt himself instantly hardening upon seeing Kendall's thin frame. He leaned down and crashed his lips against Kendall's, grinding hard against Kendall's crotch until they both were completely hard. Kendall moved his hands down Carlos back and to the hem of his shirt and took it off staring at Carlos, perfectly tanned, muscular body.

"It seems that someone has been working out." Kendall smirked running a hand down Carlos jeans squeezing his buttocks.

"I'm glad you noticed." Carlos blushed, flexing his large muscles in front of Kendall, causing his dick to twitch in his pants.

"Now..." Kendall started rolling their bodies so he was on top of Carlos. "Why don't I taste those muscles and give you what Logan can't give you?" He said as he leaned to kiss Carlos. He then moved to his neck bitting and licking making Carlos moan in pleasure. He moved with his tongue down his body to lick his pecs and tease his nipples. Carlos was bitting his lips trying to supress the moans Kendall was inducing on him. Kendall smirked when he noticed Carlos pleasure giving Kendall control of him. Kendall moved, licking and placing soft kiss down his abs until he met with Carlos jeans. He quickly undid them and pull them down as he continued kissing Carlos dick from over his boxers. He returned to Carlos lips and kissed him fiercely taking the lead, thrusting his tongue inside Carlos' mouth. Carlos moaned into the kiss as Kendall ran a hand inside his boxers and wrapped his figers around his painfully hard manhood.

"You like it Carlitos?" Kendall whispered in his ear. "You like how I make you feel everytime I touch you?"

Carlos just gave a faint nod which made Kendall smirk.

"It's lame that we have to stop." Kendall smirk turned into an evil smile. Carlos furrowed his eyes in confusion. Soon, Kendall quickly pulled his hand out of Carlos boxers and placed it around Carlos neck squeezing it, cutting Carlos oxygen supply. Kendall seated over him, straddling him so he couldn't make a move.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Kendall inquired with that cold look in his face. Carlos gasped for air as he tried to remove Kendall's hand from his neck, but Kendall was too strong.

"All this years being trapped in that mental institution made me develope a sharp attention." Kendall explained. "Even if I was _busy_ a while ago, I noticed your little spy game." Kendall smirked. Carlos was struggling to take Kendall off of him, without success.

"I love how I have such control over you, or anyone else." Said this, Carlos eyes slowly shut as he fell unconscious. Kendall released his neck before he choke to death. He stood from over Carlos and took a glance of his limp, unconscious body.

"Indeed..." Kendall started, "Maybe you can be helpful after all." And with that and an evil smirk plastered on his face. His plans on how to manipulate people once again were already on his mind. He moved to his closet trying to find something he could use to tie Carlos. He finally found a rope and used an old t-shirt to tie his mouth. Before tying Carlos, he took off the rest of his clothes leaving him completely naked. After that, he proceeded to tie him and throw him deep into the closet.

"Thanks for your help, Carlitos." Kendall said as he chuckled coldly.

-CHAPTER END-

_**Like it! Hate it! Why? Read and review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Logan woke up the next morning feeling an emptiness beside him. He lazily opened his eyes stretching his arm over the bed to feel it cold and empty. He furrowed his eyes still half asleep wondering where could be his boyfriend. He took a sitting position and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out why did he wake up alone in his bed. He took a glance to the door staring at the big crack and the broken device shattered on the floor.

"_You're incredible Carlos Garcia!" Logan shouted at his boyfriend outside the locked door. He was laying on his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow, with anger mixed with tears in his eyes._

"_Incredibly cute and big?" Carlos replied in a cocky, child-like tone. This made Logan's blood boil with anger reaching the limit of his patience. He released the pillow and reached for the alarm clock on the end table next to his bed. With a fierce pull, he took it out of it's place and threw it with all his strength against the door creating a big, nasty crack mixed with a loud BANG as the device shattered in pieces on the floor._

"_Fine! You're upset about nothing! I'll just go!" Logan heard Carlos say from outside the room. He heard Carlos' feet stomp down the staircase and slam the front door as he exited the house. _

_Logan returned ti lay on the bed embracing a pillow in fetal position as he let his anger flush away with his tears._

Logan sighed, remembering that last night. In the five years he had been boyfriends with Carlos, they've never fought like this and it was like a stab in the heart for Logan to think about Carlos being mad at him, even if it was Logan who should be mad. But it hurt more to think why on earth Carlos wanted to see Kendall naked and in the top of it, him saying Kendall's name in his moans of pleasure.

A million of thoughts and possibilities flooded Logan's mind as he felt his heart sank to his stomach feeling betrayed. But even with all his suspicions generating such anger against his boyfriend, he couldn't help but wonder why Carlos didn't return home last night.

"Maybe he's sleeping on the couch." He thought, remembering that he had locked the door last night and feel asleep without unlocking it for Carlos to come in. Logan swung his feet over the edge of the bed and groaned as his legs began making their way across the room. He unlocked the door, and opened it slightly. Poking his head out of the room, Logan was surprised to not hear any sounds coming from the living room. He opened the door all the way, and stepped out into the hallway. After walking down the stairs he realized that his suspicions were confirmed, Carlos left and had not yet returned.

"Where are you?" Logan asked rhetorically, "You better have a good explanation for this."

He sat down on the couch, legs crossed and an angry expression on his face. Despite his furious demeanor, deep down Logan Mitchell was getting very worried about Carlos. What if he never came back? What if Logan had been suspicious over nothing, and he had pushed the love of his life away for no reason. Slowly, Logan's face turned from one of anger to one of sadness as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

IT'S A HORNY LINEBREAK

A golden atmosphere created by the golden sunshine of the morning filtering between the curtains enveloped the room. In the bed, a tall blonde was laying over his belly with his legs and left arm stretched and his right arm falling from the edge of the bed. It was a peaceful ambient until a loud noise woke up the boy. He widely opened his cold, emerald eyes in realization of what the sound could be. As the sounds got more and more loud, Kendall swung his legs out of his bed and ran across the room to the closet. Before he opened it, he took a glance at his desk trying to find something sharp. He found a glass filled with a little of water. He took it and smashed it against the floor, the rug muting the sound of it shattering. He took a shard from the floor and directed again to the closet. With one move, he opened the wooden door revealing Carlos tanned, naked body tied and writhing trying to get freed from his tie. As soon as Kendall opened the closet, Carlos was petrified. He raised his head to stare at Kendall with terrified eyes, mumbling something as his mouth was tied too. Kendall knelt in front of him placing the glass shard against his neck.

"Good morning sunshine." Kendall droned, "I see that you're awake."

Carlos stared at Kendall with wide, terrified eyes.

"You're going to stop because if you don't I will slit your throat open." Kendall glared, "When I untie you, you're going to remain quiet. That is, if you want to live."

Carlos kept his frightened look as he slowly nodded making Kendall smile.

"Good," Kendall said, "I will first untie that sexy mouth of yours so we can talk. I have a deal for you."

Said this, Kendall used the shard to cut the old shirt he used to tie Carlos' mouth. As he did this, Carlos gasped in fear.

"K-Kendall please!" Carlos pleaded, "Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

"I know you won't Carlitos." Kendall smiled, "Because if you do, everyone will find out how much fun we had back at LA and how you so happily helped me for that."

"Kendall!" Carlos gasped, "You mean..you'll tell them about what I helped you do?"

"That, and how you enjoyed my mouth pleasing every inch of your body." Kendall said, "I'm sure Logan would like that story."

"You can't tell him!" Carlos whined, "He would hate me forever! Please, I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want me to do!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kendall smiled, "First, I need your help."

"My help?" Carlos asked, confused, "With what?"

Kendall sighed, "My life had lost it's spark." He started, "Now all I can do is be cold and lonely, but at least I want to live pleasantly. And there are certain things that disturb my peace, starting with that Richard."

"Kendall, you aren't saying what I think you're saying are you?" Carlos questioned, "Your mom really loves him!"

"More than me, I'm afraid." Kendall amused look turned into the saddest, coldest one Carlos ever saw. "And that's something I can't allow."

"Kendall." Carlos sighed, feeling the smallest twinge of sympathy, "Getting rid of him is not the answer."

"And then what!" Kendall exclaimed, "I stand here seeing how he steals my mom from me!"

"He isn't stealing her!" Carlos countered, "She is just terrified of you, and rightfully so!"

Insulted, Kendall swung his hand slapping Carlos' face fiercely. "How dare you!" He narrowed his eyes. Carlos gasped as a big red mark formed over his cheek. "She hasn't been a good mom, she left me alone at jail and that fucking mental institution. I spent five, FIVE birthdays alone, if not being electrocuted or injected with shit that were supposed to make me mentally stable again. At first I thought she just forgot about me, but now I know that Richard was the one who distracted her."

"I'm sorry." Carlos clutched his face, and turned away so that Kendall couldn't see the tears that welled in his big brown eyes as he sat freezing, and naked, on the floor of Kendall's closet.

"I'm aware that what I did back at LA wasn't the best thing." Kendall said coldly, "But now I destroyed what I most loved, I have to make sure I can at least have the second thing I love the most and that's my mom. I won't stop until I get rid of everything that threats to get in the way of the little happiness I should have."

"Wh-What would you have me do?" Carlos gave into what Kendall was saying.

"I can't get into suspicions. I wont' go back to jail." Kendall started, pulling out of his pocket a little phial with a strange liquid in it. "I had planned to poison Richard with this."

"Kendall, I can't kill Richard!" Carlos exclaimed, "I could go to jail!"

"Shut up!" Kendall pointed the glass shard against Carlos neck. "If I get cought because of your screams I will make sure the last thing you remember is the slow and painful death I will happily give you."

"Okay!" Carlos cried, tears falling from his eyes, "I'll do it! I'll help you!"

"Good. Anyways, I won't use the poison, I need something else." Kendall said.

"I don't understand." Carlos frowned.

"I need to get rid of him in a more stealth way." Kendall said, "I just don't know how to do it."

"I overheard your mom talking about his heart?" Carlos offered, "I think he might have heart problems. Maybe you could mess with that? Or maybe he could get hit by a car during a time when you have an aliby?"

"Fuck!" Kendall hissed, "I can't do anything until I move from this house. It would rise suspicions."

"Maybe you could get an apartment?" Carlos suggested, "Maybe I could get some clothes?"

"Shut up, I need to think." Kendall said, "As soon as I can find a place to stay, I will make sure Richard isn't in my way anymore."

"What should I do in the meantime?" Carlos inquired.

"For now, just keep your mouth closed." Kendall warned, "I will tell you when I need you."

"So I can go?" Carlos asked.

"I guess so." Kendall sighed, "And Carlos..." He said leaning closer to the latino putting a hand on his inner thigh.

"Yes?" Carlos asked, going into a daze.

"Maybe we can have some fun later." Kendall whispered in his ear making him shiver as he rubbed his hand over his thigh.

"I..I" Carlos stammered, feeling himself harden in addition to the shame of the knowledge that he really did still want to have some fun with Kendall.

"Logan doesn't have to find out." Kendall whispered moving his lips to ghost over Carlos' neck.

"Fine." Carlos sighed, feeling truly ashamed of himself, "I'll come back later for some...fun."

"Good." Kendall smiled. He moved his hand from Carlos leg to the ropes, using the shard to cut them off. "Now you're free."

Carlos rubbed his wrists, and looked around for something to cover his naked body. Relieve overtook him as he rose from the floor, as he believed that Kendall truly intended to kill him. The pain in his throat served as a reminder and testament of what Kendall was capable of.

"You're clothes are over there." Said Kendall pointing to a spot on the floor. "You're free to leave, just make sure no one sees you."

Carlos hastened to his clothes, and slipped them on in record time. With one last shameful look at Kendall, Carlos was running out of the room. Moments later, the sound of the door slamming shut was heard.

A dark smile plastered in Kendall's face as he stood up from his spot at the floor and walked back to his bed slowly laying over it. The memory of Carlos' fleeing, naked body was burned into his mind. There was nothing hotter than watching the fear in the eyes of his victims. It made Kendall remember the old days...

_"I told you that I want you to strip." Kendall sneered, "Slowly, though. I want Alex and I to enjoy this show."_

_"I'm not going to!" James yelled back, "I am not going to play your sick games. Alex, and I, love each other and there is nothing you can do about it!"_

_"Is that right?" Kendall laughed, "Well, I guess we will see you on the other side then!"_

_James' eyes grew wide, as Kendall placed his hands on the back of the chair and pushed Alex into the deepest end of the pool. James remembered that it went down at least 12 feet, as he watched Alex sink to the bottom. Before he could decide to dive in after Alex, he felt his body being tackled to the ground and fists pummeling him in the face. Kendall had ran around the pool, and attacked him before he could ever decide to save Alex. He was laying on the ground taking punches, while his boyfriend was drowning. Kendall suddenly stopped, and rose off the ground._

Kendall shuddered, and quickly slipped his pants beneath his round buttocks, his hardness springing against his tight abs. He grabbed it with his hand and began pumping furiously as the memory of his torture of James and Alex replayed in his mind like a movie. Intense waves of pleasure shot through his thin, pale body.

_"You are torturing me." James screamed, "You destroyed my hair, my career, my friends, and you killed my boyfriends animal. That doesn't sound like love to me!"_

_"That is because you don't know what love is." Kendall said in a venomous tone, "When you decided you wanted a boyfriend, all you thought about was how cute he was, or how funny, how sexy your good buddy Jett's muscles are. But you never thought about what having a boyfriend really meant. You never asked yourself what you are going to need, when you are scared, alone, nervous, depressed, or just self-loathing. You aren't going to need a pretty boy to look at, you are going to need the support of someone strong. Years from now, when your looks are all dried up and gone, where are you going to get your love then? With me, it would still be there because I don't care about looks. I love you because of your soul, because of the person that I know you are deep down. No matter what I say or do, that love is always there."_

Kendall almost screamed, as he arched his back and his toes curled; thick white ropes, one right after the next, shot from his dick splashing into his white belly. The intensity had Kendall moaning still minutes after it had happened. Finally, the memories finished playing, and Kendall stopped writhing in pleasure.

ME AND THIS LINEBREAK ARE PANTLESS

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the quite, peaceful house. That, and a faint snoring that echoed through all the spaces downstairs as a pale, short boy had fallen asleep on his couch. Carlos, who had just come inside, tip-toed across the room and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor. He covered Logan with it, and sighed.

"Why is all of this happening?" he wondered aloud, "How is our perfect life going so badly? It's that bastard, Kendall's, fault."

Before Carlos could wonder anything else, a small groan escaped from Logan's throat has he slowly opened his eyes and kept them furrowed.

"Carlos?" He asked with a raspy, dry voice.

"Hey you." Carlos gives his a small, half-smile and crouches down beside him.

"Where were you?" Asked Logan lifting his body and supporting it with his arm on the couch. "I was worried."

"I'm okay." Carlos grinned, "I just got a little...tied up."

"Where were you?" Logan repeated, "Why didn't you return home last night?

"Let's not talk about it now." Carlos pleaded, "I just want to make up with you. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry for being mad last night." Said Logan, "But I'm still upset for what happened."

"Not as sorry as I am." Carlos sighed, "I was wrong talk about that bastard. I'm sorry."

"Well..." Logan sighed, "I think I can forget about it for now."

"Good, because I just feel so bad." Carlos replied.

"At least you're okay." Logan said, relieved. "Why don't we just forget about all this? I hate fighting with you."

"I hate it too." Carlos' lower lip began quivering, "You're the person I love more than anyone, so let's never fight like that again."

"Come here." Logan pouted, extending his arms for Carlos to embrace him.

"Of course." Carlos sat down, and laid in Logan's open arms.

"I love you." Logan said simply, but deep and truly.

"I love you too." Carlos droned, his face falling as guilt overtook him.

They kept their hug for a few minutes before they pulled apart, staring at each others eyes.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Carlos smiled, "Why would something be?"

"Something's bothering you. I see it in your eyes." Logan stated.

"I'm okay." Carlos insisted, "Or I will be."

"If you say so..." Logan said. "I love you. And I care about you so know that if something's wrong I'm always here for you." He took his hand.

"Your support means everything to me." Carlos smiled, though a tear rolled down his face, "Thank you so much."

Logan gently wiped the tear with his thumb and pulled Carlos again for another hug. This time, Carlos lyed down on top of Logan as Logan rocked his back. Guilt was flooding through his veins as it became unbearable to resist and he started crying in Logan's chest. Logan, though confused and worried for him, just stayed silent trying to comfort him.

"I love you so much, Logan." Carlos sobbed, "I only love you, no one else."

"I know that." Logan whispered in his ear, "And I love you too, you and no one else."

Carlos continued to cry hard in Logan's arms as memories of his past plagued his mind.

_The sky was during navy blue as the sun gave way to the darkness of the Los Angeles night. Kendall Knight stood on the balcony of apartment 2J, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded. It was getting late and he was not a patient person. He expected Carlos back an hour ago, and he was starting to wonder if that great baffoon screwed up his plans. It would be just like him to do that, Kendall thought as he rolled his eyes. The cold breeze hitting his face as he stared down to the pool. The water was calm and there were only a few people chilling around. His gaze then fell on certain spot where two boys were sitting close to each other, in front of the bonfire. They hands linked together and their lips dancing in perfect rhythm. _

"_Oh Jamie..." Kendall whispered, "You don't know what you're causing." He locked his gaze to the couple as they continued making out. "No one messes with me." He spoke coldly as he spied at the two tall, muscular boys. James, and Alex, never thought how badly Kendall wanted to destroy them; and his mind was already settling everything for have it done._

"_Kendall?" a voice called from inside the apartment, "Kendall I'm back."_

"_You sure took your sweet time getting here." Kendall sneered, "I have been waiting for over an hour!"_

"_Well, it's not too easy to catch too people having sex and record them without being noticed!" Carlos stated._

"_I told you to tell Jett that he should try to have sex with Jo!" Kendall glared, "How difficult could it be?"_

"_I told him! But he kept refusing." Carlos said, "He said if you wanted it so much, that then you should go and tell him personally." _

"_Maybe he is gay." Kendall thought for a moment, "Did you get the tape or not?"_

"_Yeah." Carlos sighed, "Here it is. But Kendall, I don't think you should do this."_

"_Of course you don't." Kendall sneered, "If it were up to you this world would be filled with rainbows and puppies and happiness, but it's not! So stop being so damn stupid."_

"_Hey!" Carlos exclaimed, "I'm the one who agreed to help you! You don't have to be like that! And by the way, this world would be better if it was all rainbows and happiness."_

"_Stop acting like you forget what James did to me!" Kendall exclaimed, punching the wall. He didn't wince, or cry out in pain or indicate that he felt anything at all._

"_I know what he did but I think that this is too much!" Carlos exclaimed._

"_Did you forget what I am offering you in exchange for doing it?" Kendall's voice was suddenly calm, and soothing. He sauntered toward Carlos, trying to be sexy despite the cold emptiness of his eyes. Carlos' eyes became wide as Kendall drew closer and closer to him. Kendall stopped mere inches away from Carlos._

"_N-no..." Carlos stuttered, "I haven't forget" He said as his heart started racing._

"_Mmm," Kendall moaned, rubbing his hips against Carlos, their bulges creating a slow friction, "I think we should do it right out here on the balcony, what do you think?"_

"_What if someone sees us?" Carlos whispered, half-closing his eyes in pleasure._

"_I want them to." Kendall replied in a husky growl. He cupped Carlos' crotch and began rubbing his thumb over his shaft, feeling it harden in his grasp._

_Carlos let out a soft moan as he grabbed Kendall's hips and pulled him closer feeling his warm, thin body against his and getting him fully hard in an instant. Kendall gyrated his hips to create more friction, and he could feel Carlos' hard dick twitching in his pants but it wasn't time to release him yet. Kendall continued rubbing against Carlos as he put his pink lips on Carlos neck and began sucking so he could leave his mark on him._

"_Kendall stop." Carlos moaned, "What if someone notices any mark?"_

_Kendall didn't respond, he simply bit down into Carlos neck._

"_Kendall..." Carlos said softly before he gave up to Kendall's delicious touches. "Yeah..." He sighed in pleasure as he grabbed Kendall by the waist and dragged him to one of the lunge chairs of the balcony. As soon as the back of his heels met with the edge of the of the chair, he instantly fell backwards pulling Kendall with him. Kendall moved so that he was laying next to Carlos, keeping their legs entwined. He put his lips on Carlos, kissing him deeply while his hand moved to Carlos' growing bulge. As they made out on the lounge chair, Kendall used his finger tips to tease the tip of Carlos' hard length._

_Carlos slipped his hands down Kendall's back and under his jeans and boxers so he was feeling his round and pale buttocks. He squeezed them a little and then just gently massaged Kendall's backyard as he continued kissing him passionately. Kendall won the battle for dominance so Carlos gently allowed him entrance to his mouth feeling Kendall's warm and sweet tongue caressing inside his mouth._

_Kendall tried to suppress his moans, and maintain control, but the feeling of Carlos' warm hands on his rear end was incredible. Still, he knew he needed to keep control over Carlos so he slipped his delicate hand into the front of Carlos' shorts and began softly stroking the 8 inch member. Kendall could feel Carlos getting turned on in his hands, and that turned him on._

_Carlos pulled out his hands out of Kendall's jeans and quickly took off Kendall's shirt revealing his bare, pale, thin body. While Kendall kept softly stroking him, he took his turn to take off his own shirt so his tanned, muscled body was directly in contact with Kendall's feeling their chest connected sharing warmth. Carlos, between moans, went to attack Kendall's neck, biting, licking and sucking every inch of his sensitive skin._

_Kendall could no longer help himself, Carlos had found his sweet spot and a loud moan escaped his mouth as Carlos expertly worked his neck. Kendall felt himself losing control so he decided to switch things up. He pushed Carlos off his neck, and then yanked his pants down without warning, leaving Carlos' naked body in the cool night breeze. With one hand cupping Carlos' round butt and the other around Carlos' dick, Kendall sank his mouth onto Carlos' member, licking around the tip with his wet pink tongue, and then deepthroating him. He repeated those two steps for awhile._

_Carlos moans became more and more loud as Kendall expertly worked him. He used on hand to push Kendall's head further down his dick and the other, lubricated with his saliva, to tease his nipples and increase his pleasure._

_Kendall struggled at first to take Carlos long length in his mouth, but he was finally able to adjust and he increased his speed. As kept sucking the shit out of him, Carlos body tensed up as waves of pleasure flooded him making him scream Kendall's name in the air. Kendall braced himself as load after load of hot sticky fluid shot into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. When Carlos had finished. Kendall sat up but was quickly returned to lay down by Carlos pulling him into another kiss. This time, Carlos was the dominant one as he invaded Kendall's mouth wiping his own cum from it. Kendall moaned into the kiss as Carlos sweet lips and warmth tongue shared with him the salty, warm liquid._

"_So, we have a deal?" Kendall chuckled._

"_Yeah." Carlos smiled with half-closed eyes. "And I'm tired now."_

"_I'm sure you are after a load like that." Kendall smirked, standing up, "Get some rest, big boy. Tomorrow, the real fun begins."_

Carlos' eyes were wide, and unblinking as the memory flashed in his mind. He let Kendall take advantage of his attraction to him, and it caused him to do things that he would forever regret. He looked over at Logan, who looked at him with the most pure love and he felt the worst self-hatred he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I'm sorry Logan." Carlos sobbed, "I'm so sorry." He pulled away from their embrace and stormed out of the front door leaving Logan freezed in confusion and concern. He made his way across the street until he reached Kendall's house and knocked the door loudly. The door opened and Kendall opened it, wearing a cold smirk.

"Hello, Carlos." Kendall forced himself to smile, "What brings you to my house."

"I'm not doing this Kendall!" Carlos replied firmly as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"You aren't going to live up to your end of our mutual bargain?" Kendall clarified.

"Yeah! I'm not going to help you or play your sick games anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Fine." Kendall glared, "Then maybe I won't keep my mouth shut. Maybe I'll go right now."

"Do whatever the fuck you want! I won't be part of your sick mind anymore!" Carlos shouted.

"Do whatever I want?" Kendall considered, "Maybe I want to go punish Logan for your betrayal."

"Logan has nothing to do with this!" Carlos exclaimed, "Leave him alone!"

"You should have thought of that before." Kendall sneered, closing the door behind him and walking down the steps with the intention of going to Logan and Carlos' house.

As Kendall walked across the street, Carlos stared at him with wide eyes and tried to chase him but at the middle of the street, a loud honk and the sound of tires skidding against the floor followed by a nasty, slamming sound made Kendall turn around just to see Carlos flying in the air and his body colliding against the asphalt spilling his blood all over the street.

-CHAPTER END-

_**If you don't review I will destroy Asia. No more products coming from china. You've been warned. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall was positively horny with delight. Not only did he have a solid plan to get rid of Richard but the only person who knew had just been slammed with a car. Of course, this also provided the perfect opportunity for Kendall to appear to once again be the supportive, kind-hearted friend that people used to think he was. Using all the power within him, he let out a shrill, mournful scream of agony. Instantly, the front door of his house opened and Richard ran outside.

"What did you do you stupid piece of fucking cow-shit?" he cried, "What did you do to Carlos?"

"I didn't do it!" Kendall screamed, "A car hit him! Please, we have to help him!"

"I'll stay here and call 911." Richard replied, "You go get Logan out here!"

"Please help him!" Kendall sobbed, "He's my best friend."

With that, he turned around and ran for the house. At the door, he pounded loudly, and frantically using acting skills that would have put James to shame. Logan flung the door open and was about to yell at him when he saw Carlos laying in the street, in a pool of his own blood. He pushed passed Kendall and ran to his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face.

"Carlos..." He whispered, "YOU MURDERER! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I didn't do it!" Kendall cried, "I swear! He was hit by a car! Neither of us saw it coming!"

"Call an ambulance!" Logan cried, as tears ran wildly down his cheeks.

"They're already on the way." Richard informed Logan, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay!"

"I am so sorry, Logan." Kendall started crying, "There wasn't anything I could do. I swear, I wish it was me instead."

"Oh Carlos..." Logan sobbed cupping his bloody face with one hand. "He can't die! I can't let him die!" He screamed.

Seconds later, the blaring sirens of the ambulance could be heard and the lights soon followed. The rescue vehicle stopped a few feet away from where everyone was standing, and EMT's rushed to Carlos' aide.

"Stand the fuck back!" the demanded, "We need space and the oxygen supply!"

"He isn't breathing." another EMT said, "I can't find a pulse!"

"No..." Logan cried, "He can't be dead!"

"Don't worry." Logan was told, "We'll get him to the hospital and do the best we can."

"Please save him!" Logan screamed, "Save him!"

They worked frantically to get Carlos' broken body onto a stretcher. They delicately lifted his body and began wheeling him toward the ambulance. When he was safely inside, they slammed the doors and sped off toward the hospital.

THIS LINEBREAK THINKS YOU SHOULD BE NAKED

"We have a 23 year old Hispanic male, hit by a car." the EMT explained, "Possible head trauma, and severe blood loss. His pulse is faint, and there is possible internal bleeding. We also think that there could be some broken bones."

"Take him into OR 2." the Doctor ordered, "We need 1000 cc's of blood, and a crash cart, stat!"

"Let's go!" the EMT cried, and Carlos was rushed off to the operating room.

Logan, Kendall, and Richard rushed into the hospital, and Logan ran to the nearest nurse. She explained the Carlos was going into surgery, and they would simply have to wait. Tears welled in Logan's eyes, and he turned to Kendall who wrapped his arms around him, pulling Logan into a tight squeeze. Kendall rolled his eyes, irritated by Logan's weak emotional display.

As they waited, Logan kept crying in Kendall's arms as Richard paced back a ford in the waiting room, Mrs. Harlow, who was forced to leave her work, came running through the hospital doors and went towards them.

"How is he!" She frantically asked.

"We haven't heard anything." Richard sighed.

"Why haven't they said anything?" Logan growled, "I'm so afraid. I can't lose him."

"It's okay." Kendall forced himself to smile comfortingly, "Carlos is tough, he will get through this."

"What if he doesn't?" Logan sobbed, "What if he leaves me!"

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Harlow said, "He will make it through this, we have to have faith."

"I have faith." Logan cried, "But I am still so afraid."

"It's going to be fine." Kendall squeezed Logan tighter, "I'm here for you, it's okay."

"Carlos Garcia?" A tall man dressed in a white coat called.

"Here!" Mrs. Harlow replied. "We are his... family."

"How is he!" Logan cried.

"Not good." The doctor sighed, "The impact broke several bones including his ribs, which one of them pierced his left lung. He lost a lot of blood and had internal bleeding that affected other organs."

"Is he going to be okay?" Richard asked.

"I can't tell for sure." The doctor said, "Though we managed to treat his wounds, and the internal bleeding, we are worried about how the blood could've affected his organs and..." The doctor paused.

"And what!" Logan exclaimed impatient.

"I'm afraid that, the trauma induced to his head put him in some sort of... coma." The doctor replied softly.

"Coma." Logan repeated in a daze.

"There is swelling in his brain, and his pants." the Doctor informed, "We are concerned that it's going to cause brain damage, so perhaps the coma is for the best. Until then, we need to do anything we can to get that swelling to go down."

"No!" Logan cried, "This can't be happening to my Carlos."

"For now," the doctor began, "He is stable, but the next few hours are crucial. We are transferring him to ICU and we will be keeping a close watch on him. Unfortunately, as you aren't relative you can't visit him. I am sorry, those are the rules."

"When will we be able to see him?" Mrs. Harlow asked as Logan was too broken to speak.

"When he is released from the ICU." the doctor replied, "Unfortunately, we don't know when that will be. We need to get his parents, or power of attorney in here right away."

"Wait!" Logan exclaimed, "If I had his power of attorney, I could see him?"

"What the fuck do you think?" the doctor gave him a dirty look.

"Call his parents!" Kendall exclaimed, pretending still to be supportive.

"I will take care of it." Mrs. Harlow said.

"For now, you should rest. All of you." The doctor said looking at Logan, "I know this can be stressful but you need to stay calm. I will come with news about Carlos' state as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Kendall spoke for everyone.

"We are doing what we can." The doctor said, giving them a sympathetic look. As everyone lowered their gazes, the doctor made his way back to the ICU.

When he was gone, Logan collapsed in the chair, sobbing. His beloved Carlitos was broken, and all his medical knowledge couldn't fix him. Kendall moved to support Logan, but Richard stopped him and motioned for Kendall to follow him. Rolling his eyes, Kendall followed behind Richard as he lead them away from Logan to a closed off area surrounded by vending machines.

"You are going to tell me what you did." Richard ordered, "Don't try to tell me it was an accident because I know you did something. What was it?"

"I don't care what you think." Kendall sneered, "It was an accident. He was going back to his house, and he didn't see the car."

"You're lying." Richard countered, "and I am going to prove it. You have everyone else fooled but not me."

With that said, he walked away leaving Kendall alone. Kendall's eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched. With one mighty outburst, he punched the vending machine hard.

"You keep pushing me, Richard." Kendall growled, "But soon you won't be pushing anything because I am going to stop you if it is the last thing I do."

"Kendall?" he recognized Logan's voice and turned around, hoping Logan hadn't just heard what he said. It was obvious from Kendall's demeanor that he had not.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Kendall smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I just." Logan sniffed, "I just wanted to thank you for being supportive."

"What?" Kendall was taken aback, not expecting those words from Logan.

"Thank you. Thank you for being a good friend when I most need it." Logan said.

"Of course." Kendall smiled, "I know I did some things I will forever regret, but I never stopped loving my friends or being a good person. I was just sick, and I got help. Being here for you has been more my pleasure than anything. I'm always here for you, Logie!"

It weren't just the words, but the soothing voice Kendall used that made Logan fully believe every syllable he spoke. Logan gave a fain nod and approached Kendall with extended arms for a hug. Though thinking it was stupid at first, Kendall accepted it like a child accepting a gift. He wrapped his arms around Logan's short body as the brunette buried his face in Kendall's chest re-opening the floodgates and crying hard, soaking Kendall's shirt with his fresh tears.

"There, there." Kendall patted Logan's back with an irritated look on his face, "It's going to be okay, Kendall's here now."

"Thanks" Logan sobbed, "This is so hard."

"I know." Kendall comforted, "Let it out, your friend is here for you now."

Logan continued crying as Kendall comforted him, rocking his back and telling him that everything was okay, or that he had nothing to worry about. No matter what words he used, Kendall always found a way to enter into peoples hearts and make them believe he was good. Logan, who had already fell in his charm, cried for what seemed to be hours. When he finally stopped, though was still sobbing, he spoke:

"I'm tired." He said, with a broken, worn voice.

"Don't worry." Kendall smiled, "I am here for you now. Why don't we go back to the waiting room and pray for Carlos."

"O-Okay." Logan stuttered wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan and they began walking back to the waiting area. As they walked, Kendall kept a smile on his face. It appeared to be out of support for Logan, but really he simply couldn't believe his good fortune. Carlos was silence, and Richard would soon be out of the way. Things couldn't be going more perfectly.

When they arrived back at the waiting room, they both took a seat in the cold, hard chairs. AS they sat down, Kendall slightly pushed Logan's head down to his lap, signaling Logan to lay down. Logan understood and lifted his feet from the floor, laying his legs on the adjacent chairs as his head rested peacefully on Kendall's lap while Kendall petted his head. The hours passed, Mrs. Harlow, who had brought some coffee, was sitting on a chair next to Kendall. Richard was pacing back and forth in front of them and Logan had his gaze lost into space as the nervousness didn't allow him to sleep. The only thing that could be heard was the tic-toc of a big, analog clock hanging high in the wall and Richard's steps echoing the lonely room.

"Excuse me." the doctor announced, "I have some news."

"What is it?" Logan shot up from Kendall's lap, "Is he okay?"

"It would appear," the doctor revealed, "that the coma is sticking and Carlos isn't waking up. Until he does, we won't know the extent of his brain damage."

"Extent?" Logan repeated, "You say that like you know there is some." 

"With the trauma that Carlos has undergone," the doctor sighed, "brain damage is inevitable. I am sorry."

With that, he turned and was gone. Logan sank down in his seat as fresh tears sprung into his eyes.

"Why?" Logan sobbed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face on his hands.

"I'm sorry." Kendall patted Logan's back, "It's going to be okay. He will wake up, and be fine."

"What if not?" Logan cried, "What if his brain is so damaged that he doesn't walks again? or wakes up blind? Or loses his memory!" Logan stopped for a second, his eyes widening and staring into space, "What if he never wakes up?" He whispered between tears.

"Don't say that." Kendall frowned, "He will wake up and be the same Carlitos that we know and love!"

"I hope so." Logan sighed, leaning into Kendall for support.

"Darling?" Richard suddenly spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "I have to go to work, now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, honey." Mrs. Harlow replied standing up from her chair to give her husband a goodbye kiss. Kendall clenched his fist as the sight and tried hard to suppress a groan.

"I love you." He smiled, turning away and walking down the hallway. The look on his face was one of pure determination.

As he waved at his wife, he made his way out of the hospital and when he was outside, he practically ran back to his black F150. He jumped inside it and started the engine, driving away like if he was escaping an army of zombies. The road was long, and empty as he made his way to his destination. Unlike what he told his wife, his intention was not to go to work, but to go somewhere else.

"I'm going to stop you, Kendall." Richard said to no one, "I know you can back for something, but I don't know what. There is no way I am going to let anyone else get hurt."

He kept driving until he approached his destination at the Minneapolis State Psychiatric Institution. The driveway was gated, and long; set back far from the road, he pushed the button to ask for admittance.

As they allowed him access, he drove his truck to an empty parking lot. As soon as the engine was off, he opened the door and stormed out of his vehicle and inside the main building. At the lobby, behind a granite surfaced desk, he found a young, red-haired lady typing on her keyboard.

"Welcome to the Minneapolis State Psychiatric Hospital." she chirped cheerfully, "How can I help you today, sir?"

"I need to see the head doctor." Richard asked, out of breath.

"He is in a meeting right now." The lady spoke, "Would you like me to make an appointment for you?"

"This is an emergency." Richard half-snapped, "I need to speak to the doctor who treated my son, Kendall Knight and I need to see him right now."

The secretary gave Richard a weird look as she used her thin, delicate fingers to press buttons on her keyboard. A few moments later, she returned her gaze to Richard.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Charles is in his break right now." The lady said, "If you would be so kind to wait here, he will be back in a few minutes."

"Will it be a long wait?" Richard inquired, "As I said, this is an emergency."

"He should be here in the next ten or fifteen minutes." The lady replied and Richard just gave him a faint nod.

He moved to take a seat in one of the chairs designated for waiting. As he tapped his foot, and kept checking his watch every ten seconds, the minutes passed and he was getting impatient. Finally, the secretary called Richards name, and he rose from his seat.

"Dr. Charles will see you now." she smiled, "If you follow the hallway back to his office, it shouldn't be too difficult to find."

"Thanks!" Richard said before sprinting down the hallway before mentioned. Finally, he found a door that said 34B, Dr. Gerald Charles. He slowly spun the doorknob and opened the door. Dr. Charles looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he inquired.

"I'm here to know about my son's treatment." Richard began, "Kendall Knight is his name. I understand you're the doctor who was taking care of him."

"Kendall." the doctors face turned to stone, and he said no more.

"Yes, I need to know what happened in his treatment." Richard asked.

"I'm not sure I want to discuss Mr. Knight's case." Dr. Charles replied in a monotone, "I never agree that he should be released."

"Then why was he released?" Richard inquired.

"The other doctors agreed that he was stable enough to be released." Dr. Charles sighed, "The reason I was outranked is because I didn't believe stability was the issue with Kendall."

"I need to know as much as I can from him and his treatment!" Richard said. "It's urgent for me to know!"

"I knew someone would come here eventually." Dr. Charles briefly shut his eyes, "For two years, we tried everything we could think of. Behavioral therapy, medicine, and even shock therapy. nothing worked. I examined Kendall everyday, and..."

"And what!" Richard exclaimed.

"Listen." the Doctor frowned, "What I am about to tell you is something completely unprofessional, and goes against everything I believe as a psychiatrist."

"What is it?" Richard asked, confused.

"I can tell you with 100% certainty that Kendall Knight is not mentally ill." the doctor replied with a nod.

"Wait..." Richard started, "I think I know what are you going to say."

"Go on." the doctor gestured with his hand.

"I know he isn't ill in any possible way..." Richard clarified.

"What do you think it is then?" the Doctor asked.

"Evil." Richard responded.

"Precisely." the doctor whispered, "I have never seen such pure evil. There is nothing good, or redeemable about Kendall Knight at all. Until I met him, I didn't believe in evil. I am warning you, if you want to save the people you care about then get them as far away from Kendall as possible."

"I knew it!" Richard exclaimed, "He wants to destroy everything! That little bitch won't get away with his."

"Calm down!" Dr. Charles demanded, "You must remain calm and understand that Kendall was in my care for two years, and I haven't even begun to tell you the worst of it."

"What is it?" Richard inquired, tensed.

"He is the most cunning and intelligent person I know." Dr. Charles began, "He was able to deceive some of the best psychiatrists in the state of Minnesota. You should know that Kendall looks at murder as though he is just blowing his nose, its that easy for him."

"I won't allow him to hurt anyone else!" Richard said.

"Don't underestimate him." Dr. Charles chuckled, "He has this way of making people think he is the victim. I am warning you, if Kendall is angry the only thing you and your loved ones can do is run."

A LINEBREAK WITH A BONER

"You can see him now." was the only words Logan needed to hear and he was out of his seat and rushing for the door to Carlos' room. As he ran down the first hallway he found, he noticed he didn't know where was Carlos.

"Logan." Kendall called from the other end of the hallway pointing to a door. "Carlos is in this room."

"Kendall, do you mind if I see him alone?" Logan sniffled, holding back tears.

"Of course, buddy." Kendall replied comfortingly patting his back as he approached the room.

Logan held his breath as he opened the door to Carlos room. In the middle of the room, in the bed was Carlos. He was bandaged up, surrounded by tubes and machines, but it was Carlos; broken but beautiful. Logan noticed the blanket wasn't fully on him so he pulled it up over Carlos' body. Tears escaped his big brown eyes as he sat in the chair by the bed.

"Hey you." he whispered, "You look pretty great. I am so sorry that this happened. If only I hadn't been so sensitive over nothing."

He moved his hand to softly caress Carlos' scratched face as a few tears escaped, rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I love you."

The machines beeped on, air was pushed through the tubes, the monitors continued keeping watch over Carlos' stats, but the broken boy in the bed did not move or indicate any sign of life. Logan felt so helpless; with all of his knowledge, and intelligence, he could not do anything to help the person he so dearly loved.

"I'm sorry." Logan sobbed, running for the door.

He ran out into the hallway into Kendall's arms.

"It's too painful." Logan cried, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No!" Kendall cried, "It's okay."

"You go talk to him, I need fresh air." Logan sighed.

He moved pass Kendall and began walking down the hall. Kendall's eyes narrowed and he walked into Carlos' room. Right there, in the middle of the room, was the answer to all his problems; the only one who knew what he was up to. It would be so easy to end his life, right there and oh how Kendall wanted to take a scalpel and drag it across Carlos' throat.

"Hello Carlos." Kendall droned coldly, "I see you are still alive. You better hope it's not for much longer. Maybe I can fix that."

Kendall moved so that his lips were on Carlos' ear.

"Dead men tell no tales, Carlitos." Kendal whispered, "That's why I need to make sure you aren't talking."

Kendall looked around for something to use, and found a pair of surgical scissors. He picked them up, and opened them. They were sterile and clean, and most importantly they were sharp. He put the blade to Carlos' throat, poised to cut him wide open. It only took slight pressure, and Kendall added it.

"On second thought." Kendall decided, pulling the scissors away, "I won't kill you. Or at least not today, but if you wake up then I will make sure you are forever silenced."

"Daddy!" Kendall heard the voice of a child coming from outside the room. Nervously, he quickly placed the scissors where he found them and stood next to Carlos' bed in a false try of a relaxed position.

"Huwy up! I wanna see uncle Cawlos!" Kendall heard. That voice was something Kendall never heard before, though he could swear he found something familiar on it.

In a second, the door of the room was opening revealing a little kid running inside the room. He ran a few steps further and stopped when he noticed Kendall. Both Kendall and the little kid stood there frozen, examining each other. Kendall, took a cold glance at the kid, noticing he was like 3 or so. Pale, brown haired, big hazel eyes. His features, his nose, eyes, eyebrows, jaw, and mouth reminded Kendall of...

"Hewwo mister." The kid spoke waving at Kendall, giving him a big, bright, familiar smile that sent a whole thunderstorm through his body. Kendall gave him a weird smile and was about to greet him back when he heard someone else.

"Jason! Come here. Don't kill Carlos!" A manly voice called from outside as a tall brunette walked inside the room bending to pick up the kid and hold him in his soft, strong arms.

"You can't stay two minutes without jumping everywhere?" The brunette chuckled. His smile, just as the kid's, was big, bright and more beautiful than diamonds. As soon as he turned his sight from the kid in his arms to Kendall, his smile disappeared almost instantly, just as Kendall's weird one. They both stared at each other, an awkward silence flooding the room and tension building up until the point that it was hard to breath the heavy air in the atmosphere of the room.

Kendall's emerald, frozen eyes locked with the man's big, hazel ones. They stared at each other silently until one of them finally spoke.

"K-Kendall?" The tall guy stuttered, fear reflected in his eyes.

"James..." Was all Kendall said in response.

-CHAPTER END-


	9. Chapter 9

"K-Kendall?" The tall guy stuttered. Nervousness and fear were reflected on him as the sunshine reflected on the sea during the sunset. This, was something Kendall used to adore on people when he interacted with them, making the fear flood every blood vessel inside of them; but this time, it was different.

"James..." Was the only thing Kendall said. More like a statement.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" James demanded.

"I... I got out of the mental institution a few days ago." Kendall explained with a faint smile. Not cold, or hatred-filled; but more like a pleading one.

"How could they have let you out after what you did?" James sneered, "Even more curious than that, why are you here? Already building your victims list?"

"No..." Kendall said, his smile instantly fading, "It's not like that."

"Well then what is Carlos doing in a coma?" James inquired, "Putting people in a coma is nothing new for you, after all you did it to me."

"I did nothing." Kendall's voice tone was now a little too high showing annoyance, "It was an accident so I would thank you if you were a little more polite."

"You can't be serious." James laughed, "I am supposed to be polite to the person who tortured me for weeks, and beat me into a coma, and killed my..." He stopped, lowering his gaze to the kid in his arms.

"I've suffered enough for that..." Kendall began, "Thanks for greeting me so kindly after those horrible five years."

"I see you haven't changed one bit." James glared, "You're still as evil as ever. You cum thirsty bastard!"

Kendall green eyes darkened and became cold again. But this time, they were colder than ever, and the darkness inside them was colder than the darkness covering the most freezing extremes of the world.

"This is not evil..." Kendall whispered, looking at the little child who looked terrified and smiled evilly...

James said nothing, but held his son tighter as he avoided Kendall's icy gaze. Kendall eventually stopped staring at him and took a seat. A few minutes later, Logan opened the door to Carlos' room and stepped into the room where he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the a couch was Kendall, while James was standing by the door with a child in his arms. Kendall and James. In the same area.

"James?" Logan asked, trying to not stare at Kendall directly, "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago." James replied, "I've already gotten reacquainted with...him."

"Uncle Logie!" The little kid shouted in happiness, struggling out of James' arms and running towards Logan.

"Hey!" Logan smiled kneeling to hug the kid. "How are you, big boy?"

"Isn't he just the cutest thing." Kendall droned with an icy voice. Jason, innocently smiled at Kendall's fake compliment.

"Why do I think I'm the only one surprised by this two gentlemen's appearance?" Kendall inquired.

"You stay the fuck away from my son, you snake!" James demanded, "If you even think about going near him it will be you who dies this time."

"Son?" Kendall raised an eyebrow leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms, "Well, this is getting interesting."

"Stay away from him." James growled, "I swear, you don't want to mess with me. I am not the weak person I used to be."

"I can tell." Kendall smirked, "I'm neither the person I used to be, Jamie."

"You are still just as evil as ever." James cried, "I could tell just as soon as I saw you!"

"You shouldn't say those things in front of your son." Kendall smirk widened as he realized how easily he could find ways to manipulate people.

"I hate you, Kendall Knight." James snapped, "I will be back later, Logan. I can't be around him."

"It's a lame." Kendall smirked once more. "Bye Jamie."

"Don't worry, cock-breath." James grinned, "I will be back soon."

"I will take care of Jason for you." Logan faintly smiled, oblivious of the situation.

"I think I better take him with me." James decided, "Kendall might try to bake him."

"I wanna stay!" Jason pouted, "Please daddy."

"No, Jason!" James half-screamed, "Mommy is waiting on us."

"But I wanna stay!" The kid pouted again.

"Let him stay James." Logan spoke, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Fine." James sighed, "He can stay."

"Yay!" The little kid jumped hugging Logan in front of him.

"I will be back later." James said, giving Kendall a deadly glare.

He turned on his feet and stormed away with not another word. Kendall turned to Logan, and gave him a pleading look.

"What?" Logan asked, not knowing what to say.

"I feel really bad." Kendall sighed, "I didn't mean for there to be so much tension."

"I guess James is just shocked." Logan sighed, "He didn't expect you to return so let him get used to it. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Do I need to remind you of all the things I did to him?" Kendall pointed out, "It doesn't matter how sorry I am!"

"Maybe I should talk to James to soothe him." Logan said, "But I have to warn you something, Kendall; things have changed."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"You will know it when James returns." Logan sighed, "Why don't you and Jason get to know each other?"

"I guess I could." Kendall grinned, kneeling in front of him, "Hey there, I'm Kendall."

If there was something Kendall have learned to enjoy, was torturing and manipulating people's lives to the point of destroying them mentally, and physically if it was necessary. This kid, in front of him, was the new key he would use to open the door to James soul once more, shattering and destroying everything until nothing was left for James than his over-fashioned shell. Maybe even that wouldn't last.

"Hewwo mister." Jason smiled, "I'm Jason."

"I'm going to get some juice for me and Jason." Logan spoke, "You want something?"

"No." Kendall replied in a daze as he stared into Jason's eyes; eyes identical to James'. Kendall's mind, as astute as always, was already forming plans on how to take advantage of Jason for his own goals. The little kid looked so little, innocent and easy to control that for Kendall it was like, literally stealing a sweet from a baby. A big smile appeared in his face, as he stared at the kid giving him the most charismatic face he could.

"You are really a beautiful child." Kendall smiled, stroking his cheek, "You should have been my son with James, but instead I'm being told to stay away from you. We'll see that."

"Okay, I will be back soon." Logan interrupted waving at them and leaving the room.

"So how old are you?" Kendall asked. The little kid just raised his hand in front of Kendall's face, popping out of his fist three little fingers, which Kendall found adorable.

"Three!" Kendall smiled, "That's such a wonderful age. What do you like to do?"

"Daddy oways take me to the park after wok." Jason said.

"The park!" Kendall laughed cheerfully, "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yup." He made a popping sound with the last letter, "But I oways want to play with a doggy. But daddy don't want to buy me one." The kid pouted.

"I always wanted a doggy too." Kendall frowned, "I guess we have that in common."

"But daddy don't like them." Jason pouted, "He say he fear of them."

"Oh." Kendall gulps, almost throwing up when he hears this. He knows what Jason means, even if the boy doesn't.

"But I don't believe him 'cuz I see him awound other doggies a lot." Jason frowned.

"Well maybe you can surprise him with one." Kendall tries to force a smile, but an odd emotion kept him from being able to do it. It was an unidentifiable emotion.

"But he don't want to buy one." The little boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Maybe I will." Kendall smiled.

"Weally?" The kid jumped in excitement.

"Sure!" Kendall laughed, wrapped his arms around the cute boy, "But it has to be our little secret! No telling daddy!"

"Okay!" The deal was sealed with a bright smile from the kid. "And who are you, mister?"

"I'm like...a second daddy." Kendall grinned wickedly.

Once again, the little kid showed his confusion by tilting his head to the side. "A second daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm your second daddy." Kendall' lips twitched, "You should have been my son with James. We were going to have it all; a great career, then get married, and have a son just like you but that dream was taken from me by this really bad guy named Jett, and then someone even worse named Alex. Now, your mommy has taken him from me but she won't be a match for me. I'll stop her just like I stopped the others."

"But..." The little kid began. "My daddy is a boy, and you're a boy too. How can you marry?"

"When you love someone as much as I love your daddy, anything can happen." Kendall's words were romantic, but his voice could have frozen lava.

Before anything else could be spoken, the door slammed open revealing Richard with a clearly annoyed face. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Richard, don't scream here. For Carlos and Jason." Kendall stood up from his kneeling position in front of Jason who seemed to be confused by Richard's sudden appearance.

"You get away from Jason right now." Richard demanded, "Or I swear I will take you out."

"You can't force me!" Kendall exclaimed, "You have no right! Besides, Jason and I were having a nice chat before you interrupted us so abruptly."

"I can and will force you when that boy is concerned." Richard droned, "I was praying that you wouldn't find out about him but now you have. Jason, why don't you come here."

"No." Kendall replied sternly, taking Jason's hand softly to make the kid feel safe. "He wants to stay with me, right Jason?"

The little kid just nodded, a sympathetic look in his face staring at Richard with big, happy eyes. His innocence made him oblivious of the situation. Kendall knew exactly how to take advantage of this.

"Good." Kendall shoot a bright smile which was returned right back from the little child.

"You little bitch." Richard snapped. "Get away from him! You probably want to drown him in a pool or bake him."

"Watch your mouth in front of Jason!" Kendall exclaimed picking the slightly scared, rather confused kid from the floor and holding him in his arms. "You're scaring him. I won't allow you to destroy my reputation in front of him. I know what I did and I regret it. Now I'm trying to make up for all my mistakes."

"That's bullshit." Richard laughed sarcastically. "I know you. You're evil, pure evil. The least thing you want to do is make up for what you did. I'm sure you just want to destroy everything."

"Enough!" Kendall half-screamed. "I won't stand this." Said this, he started making his way to the door and out of the room with Jason in his arms before being blocked by Richard.

"Where do you think you're going with Jason?" Richard groaned, trying to take the kid from Kendall's thin, but strong arms. The little boy was now scared, burying himself into Kendall's chest for protection.

"Leave him! You're scaring him!" Kendall exclaimed. At this point, the little kid had started to cry, making Richard back off. "See what you are causing!"

"What's happening!" Mrs. Harlow asked concerned walking inside the room.

"Mom, Richard is being mean and he's scaring Jason." Kendall accused.

"Bullshit!" Richard responded, "I'm trying to protect the kid from that devil."

"Richard!" Mrs. Harlow exclaimed, "Don't speak like that in front of Jason."

"See?" Kendall pouted, "He doesn't even care about his vocabulary in front of him. The poor kid is scared." He said, lowering his gaze to the sobbing kid in his arms, using one hand to rub his hazel, soft hair trying to comfort him.

"When did Jason arrived?" Mrs. Harlow inquired.

"He came with James a few minutes ago." Kendall explained.

"Oh..." Was everything Mrs. Harlow could say.

"I'm trying to get along with Jason but Richard just came and started screaming at us." Kendall frowned.

"That's bu... That's not true." Richard replied.

"Yes, it is. See? You even made him cry." Kendall said, hugging the kid.

"I wanna go with daddy." Jason sobbed, wrapping his little arms around Kendall's neck.

"Don't worry. We will see him soon. And Richard won't bother you anymore." Kendall said in a soft, soothing voice. "Mom, can I take Jason to the park?"

Mrs. Harlow exchanged a glance with Richard, who gave her a disapproving look. She then stared at Kendall's eyes, which were pleading making her heart drop for a second. She finally sighed, taking a decision

"Sure." She said with a faint smile making Kendall smile widely.

"What!" Richard exclaimed. Daggers sent through a glare was the only response from Mrs. Harlow.

"Awesome." Kendall smiled, "Hey young man, wanna go to the park?" Jason only nodded in response. With a _thank you_ to his mom, he left the room and headed outside the hospital.

Meanwhile, in Carlos' room, the two spouses stayed in silence for a moment. "I can't believe you concent him so much!" Richard exclaimed.

"I do what I have to do." Mrs. Harlow responding, not rising her voice.

"He had done horrible things!" Richard shouted, "He doesn't deserve all this kindness from you or anyone."

"He had suffered enough for it." Mrs. Harlow replied.

"Bullshit! I'm sure he hasn't change not even a bit." Richard snapped.

"He had been through a lot to change, Richard!" Mrs. Harlow exclaimed this time, "He had suffered enough to be able to return and now you're making his life a hell just as it was at that mental institution!"

"I'm treating him just as he deserves to be treated." Richard said.

"No, you're wrong." Mrs. Harlow responded, "He's my son and I won't allow you to treat him like that."

"Why do you keep treating him like he's a lost child?" Richard exclaimed, "He killed a boy!"

"Richard!" Mrs. Harlow cried, "Don't ever mention that!"

"Why do you still treat him like he had done nothing!" Richard asked.

"You don't understand!" Mrs. Harlow shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"What don't I understand!" Richard exclaimed, the tension of the room building up, "He's evil! that's all what I have to understand!"

"That's not true!" Mrs. Harlow cried, "He was just mentally sick and he had been through a lot to fix that!"

"Jennifer! You can't be so blind!" Richard said, "Stop thinking he's a lost puppy!"

"He's my son! And I'm planning to get him back." She replied.

"You don't know what you're doing." Richard said but Jennifer cut him off rasing the palm of her hand in front of his face to hush him.

"I won't discuss this anymore." Said this, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room leaving Richard astounded.

"You will pay for this, Kendall." Richard whispered, "I will make sure you pay for everything."

THE LINEBREAK IS SLEEPING SO I WILL TAKE IT'S PLACE

The mid-afternoon heat of the day had began so the weather was warm, sunny, and bright. In the sky, birds were soaring and chirping as though they had not a care in the world. In the park, families were gathered with their various activities, enjoying the beautiful day in front of them. From around a babbling fountain walked two males, one older and the other a young boy. They were smiling and hand in hand.

"What do you want to do first?" Kendall asked the small boy, "We could walk around, or we could go to the playground, or get some ice cream!"

"Ice cream!" Jason exclaimed cheerfully.

Kendall laughed, and began leading the boy toward the ice cream stand that was in the middle of the park. He ordered a strawberry ice cream cone, and then turned to Jason. The child wasn't sure of what he wanted so Kendall, who remembered that it was James' favorite, ordered pistachio. Sure enough, Jason devoured the ice cream in no time at all.

"That was good!" Jason grinned, his face covered in green ice cream.

"Let's get you cleaned up, buddy." Kendall rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling out of his pocket a little tissue and using it to softly wipe the ice cream from the boy's cheeks leaving small green stains in the white cloth.

They walked along the pathways, with Jason merrily humming a tune that Kendall could have sworn he had heard before but he couldn't place it in his mind. It sounded so familiar, but Kendall still couldn't ascertain what it was.

"What'cha humming buddy?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Big time wush." Jason replied.

"What did you just say?" Kendall's eyes narrowed, and his face became quite serious.

"Big time wush!" Jason giggled, "Daddy sings it all the time!"

"We should get you back to the hospital." Kendall droned, his voice completely void of emotion.

"I want to play!" Jason pouted, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Not anymore today." Kendall replied sternly, guiding Jason toward the sidewalk that lead to the hospital, "Your dad will wonder where you are."

They walked quickly along the smooth cement path, but not so quick that Jason was struggling to keep up. Kendall had not heard that song in years, and hearing the young boy sing it struck a very deep chord in his soul that awoke old feelings.

"_I used to have it all._" Kendall thought to himself, "_I used to have fame, fortune, and friends. I gave it all up; for what? What do I have now? My friends, and family are terrified of me. The person who I have loved since I was 13 hates me, and I am so lonely. I just want this to end._"

"_Then, end it_." A voice called inside Kendall's head.

"What?" Kendall said aloud.

"_Put an end to their happiness as they did with yours._" The voice whispered. "_Starting with James_."

"I just want to live my life!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall?" Jason asked, "What'chu talking 'bout?"

"Nothing." Kendall looked down at Jason and smiled, "It was just a joke. Let's go inside."

They had arrived at the hospital, and were standing outside the entrance. As they walked inside, Kendall was praying that James wasn't back yet because if he knew that Kendall had taken his son he would have gone ballistic. The automatic doors pulled apart and Kendall and Jason walked inside. Two minutes later, the two young men were walking down the hallway were Carlos room was located. As they approached the room, the shouting of people could be heard from inside it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" A female voice screeched.

"It wasn't my idea!" Kendall heard Logan counter in a furious tone.

"You said you would watch him!" James yelled, "If anything happens-"

"Hello." Kendall interjected, "Are you talking about me?"

SLAP! Kendall felt a stinging hand against his face and his hand was instantly on the soar, throbbing handprint. He gave James a dark look, and then looked away before he realized that

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, dropping his hand, "You're Jason's mother?"

"It's good to see you too, Kendall." Jo replied with a dark look on her face.

"Seriously?" Kendall hissed, turning his gaze to James.

"You kidnaped my son." James sneered, "I knew you were back to hurt us."

"I just took him to the park!" Kendall replied, "I had no intentions of hurting him or anyone!"

"You're a fucking liar!" Jo screamed, "Your intentions are only to hurt people you evil son of a bitch."

"My intentions are none of those." Kendall narrowed his eyes, "And I would thank you if you watched your language, specially in front of YOUR son."

"Are you serious?" James threw his hands in the air, "Are you freaking serious? Parenting advice from a murderer?"

"This is your last warning, James." Kendall said with a cold glare, "I won't allow you to speak to me like that."

"You deserve it after what you did." Jo interjected, "I bet they don't even know half of what you're really capable of."

"You're an evil psychopath." James glared, "You love hurting anyone you can, but you won't get my son."

"I warned you..." Kendall whispered, "This will not end like this."

"You don't scare me anymore." James replied.

"I'm giving you a chance to be polite and apologize." Kendall snapped.

"Apologize!" James laughed sarcastically, "To you! You're an evil creep, you don't deserve it."

"This is not evil." Kendall grinned darkly, no emotions reflected in his eyes. No anger, no hurt, no hatred... just coldness. "This is ice cold."

-END OF THE CHAPTER-


	10. Chapter 10

The golden light of the morning, illuminating the little bedroom as it infiltrated through the blinds, activated Kendall's internal clock, setting an alarm inside his head that made him open his green eyes almost instantly as the first sunshine ray entered the room. He groaned as he rolled over and moved for the first time in several hours. He stretched his stiff muscles and tried to readjust to being awake. But the stiffness in his body was nothing compared to how he felt as the memories from yesterdays events flooded his mind again. Not only was James alive, but he was married, with a son.

He lazily rolled his legs to the edge of his bed, sitting there for a few minutes, staring blankly to the floor. His plans have taken a sudden turn. He had to readjust them, to fit the recent events. James was alive, he had a wife and a son. This certainly made things a lot more difficult for Kendall to understand. But regardless the reason James had to marry that bitch, he would make sure they still suffered.

"No one messes with me." He whispered.

In a sudden fit of rage, Kendall pounded his clenched fist against his nightstand and the sound reverberated in the room. Disbelief swam through his mind as he replayed the moment he saw James and Jo together, over and over in his mind. He had actually married that slut, and forced him to stay by having the baby that James and Kendall should have had together. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked.

"No need to be too upset." Kendall smiled to himself, "This situation will soon correct itself."

With no more words to be spoken, he dragged his feet to the bathroom connected with his room. As he walked inside, he ran his hand through the wall next to the door, in search of the light switch. As he found it, he flipped it and turned on the white lights that illuminated the dark blue tiled bathroom. The light was almost too much for his sensitive eyes, but he didn't wince or cry about it because that was for wimps. He slid his t-shirt over his dangerously pale, and thin body and did the same with his boxers. Tossing them casually on the floor, Kendall reached into the shower and turned on the cold water. Stepping inside, he sighed in relief as the ice cold water soaked his pale skin. His golden locks were dancing backwards, as the water had them over its control. He used his fingers to make sure the cold water soaked every inch of his throbbing head. Thoughts had it filled enough to make it hurt. The cold water was a relief that made his tensed muscles relax under its touch. As the soothing water raced down his body, all thoughts of Jo and James left his head and he felt the pain leave his body.

A few minutes later, Kendall had cleaned his body with soap and shampoo and then turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and slipped a white robe over his body. Now, dry and warm, the thoughts of James returned. He spent years believing that the love of his life was dead, and all the time that Kendall was suffering, he had been married to that slut and having a baby.

"That just doesn't seem fair." Kendall sneered, "He was having a wedding and a baby while I was having my soul electrocuted out of my head."

"_Then, make this an even fight." _A voice in Kendall's head said. It was the same voice that had been whispering in Kendall's ears for several days now.

"An even fight." Kendall repeated, a smile dancing on his lips, "Even would mean that Jo got shocked like I did."

"_As long as she suffers..." _The voice said, an freezing tone in its voice. "_You suffered while they were having a perfect life. Now make them suffer, and seek for your perfect life._"

"Believe me, I will make her suffer." Kendall replied, "I will make them both suffer until they get that James is supposed to be mine."

"_You better do._" The voice replied, "_And what about the child?"_

"Jason." Kendall whispered softly, "My beautiful son."

"_He's part of the problem." _The voice reproached, "_What are you ging to do about him?_"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kendall rolled his eyes, "He's my son, I am going to raise him."

"_There are clearly a lot of obstacle for it._" The voice said, "_You need to clear your paths._"

"How dare they keep me away from my child!" Kendall seethed, "James can either raise Jason with me, or he won't raise him at all and Jo...well she is going to die."

"_That's my boy."_ The voice, along with Kendall, started to laugh.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom and into his room where he slipped off his robe and stood in front of the window, half of his body hidden behind the wall, and half of it exposed to the now fully bright sunshine. His bare, rather pale skin reflected the sun, and as the heat of the morning sun hit his body, he looked like an Edward Cullen, with his skin shining under the touch of the sunshine rays. Though he wasn't shining like diamonds, his naked chest attracted some young girls that were walking by the street. Kendall could track their gazes going from his average pectorals, down his not so marked abs and down his thin happy trail, following the direction the V mark down his belly was signaling, but stopping right were the wall was hindering their sight.

"Keep dreaming, girls." Kendall chuckled, "You have no clue what you're getting into."

As the girl resumed their way, Kendall closed the blinds of the window, leaving the room sank into darkness. From his dresser, Kendall pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. It took only a minute for him to put the clothes on and then he walked out of his bedroom. He walked down the hallway and found the stairs. As he made his way downstairs, he could feel an odd smell filling his nostrils. He figured it would be his mom preparing breakfast. He hopped down the steps and when he finally reached downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he spotted his mother, cooking something in the oven and Richard, his "new dad" sitting on the kitchen island, with a laptop in hands, looking busy.

"Morning." Kendall said, coldly. Both Richard and Mrs. Harlow turned to see Kendall.

"What are you doing up so early?" Richard asked, bitterly.

"I thought I would come brighten your day, daddy." Kendall smirked, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Totally the opposite." Richard replied, harshly and narrowing his eyes.

"Richard!" Mrs. Harlow exclaimed. "You two, cut it off."

"Of course." Kendall replied, his voice cold and his face neutralizing to no expression. His green eyes fixed on Richard and he remained silent as he stared at his step-father. Little scenarios of Richard's demise played in Kendall's head by the second.

"Whatever." Richard said, returning to his laptop which caught Kendall's attention as he stared at it blankly. "What? You've never saw a laptop before?"

"Mom..." Kendall called, keeping his gaze over the laptop. Mrs. Harlow met Kendall's eyes, and then tracked his gaze to the mentioned device, instantly widening her eyes and letting out an "oh" sound.

"Sweetie, I can explain it." Mrs. Harlow hurried to say.

"Isn't that my old laptop?" Kendall inquired, now clearly annoyed. "What is he doing with my laptop?"

"So this is your laptop huh?" Richard smirked, enjoying Kendall's annoyance.

"Mom..." Kendall repeated, not moving his eyes from the laptop. "What. is. he. doing. with. my laptop?"

"He needed it for work." Mrs. Harlow replied, "Please don't be upset."

"And you couldn't give him yours?" Kendall snapped.

"I need mine for my own stuff. And since you weren't here..." Kendall interrupted. "Sure, give away your son's stuff while he isn't here."

"Don't talk that way to your mother." Richard snapped, "You are an ungrateful, psychotic brat and you need an attitude adjustment that I am more than happy to give you."

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that again." Kendall said, narrowing his eyes, "You're nothing more than a big nuisance in this house."

"Kendall, please!" Mrs. Harlow said and then cowered quickly.

"Mother." Kendall said simply, shooting her a dark look.

"J-Just calm down. I will get you a new laptop." Mrs. Harlow said, nervous.

"Bullshit! He's a man. He can buy it by his own." Richard interjected.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Kendall smiled, still not-blinking. He projected a sense of calm, but his mother could see through it, and she was shaking as Kendall turned on his heels and exited the kitchen prior exiting the house. With nothing left to do there, he decided he would give a little visit to Carlos and Logan so as soon as he was on the street, he headed to the nearest bus stop.

A few minutes later, he was taking the number 9 bus to the bus stop just in front of the hospital. Kendall stepped off the bus and into the hot morning soon. The hospital was just a few feet in front of him. He walked across the street and stepped inside the lobby. He gave a quick look to the surroundings, and made his way to the closest elevator and to Carlos' floor. As soon as the doors opened, he walked down the left hallway and found himself in front of Carlos' room door.

Kendall walked inside the room, quietly, noticing that Logan was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. The way Carlos looked, despite being bandaged and hooked to machines, was almost peaceful. Kendall had to clench his fist to keep from pounding his face in. It would have been bad, especially if Logan saw it.

"Logan." Kendall said calmly, after deciding it would be best to wake him up.

With a few slow blinks, Logan tiredly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kendall standing by the door.

"Hey." He gave a little smile as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Have you left the hospital since Carlos was admitted?" Kendall inquired.

"No." Logan replied, "I've been here the whole time. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how both of you are." Kendall smiled, "You look so exhausted, maybe you should go take a shower or get some fresh clothes."

"I'm fine." Logan said, "I wanna stay here."

"Be reasonable." Kendall replied, "If you don't take care of yourself you will be in here too, and what will happen when Carlos wakes up and sees that you aren't doing well?"

Logan replied with a sigh, "Okay. Can you stay here until I return?

"Of course I can." Kendall grinned, "You go on, and take a little break from the hospital. Carlos is in excellent hands."

"Thanks." Logan smiled. Nothing else was said, and he left the room with Kendall and Carlos alone.

"Alone at last." Kendall smirked, turning to the unconcious Carlos, "I thought he would never leave us."

He walked over to Carlos, and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were empty, and shallow, almost as if they were flat. It would have been so easy for him, as Carlos laid there defenseless and vulnerable. With all the machines keeping him alive, all Kendall had to do was turn one of them off and Carlos would be history.

"It would be too obvious!" Kendall cried, "Oh, I wish I could end your life right now, Carlos but it would be too obvious that it was me. Damn, you are one lucky boy."

Kendall sat back where he was, and sighed. Logan would be back soon, and Carlos would live to see another day.

THE LINEBREAK IS BUSY DELIVERING PIZZAS

The mid-morning sunlight blasted the small white house with its perfect lawn, and white picket-fence. In the yard were toys used by the small son of the young couple who resided there. To everyone who strolled the sidewalk in front of the house, it appeared to be perfect. Inside, things were not so Norman Rockwell.

"And what do you think I should do?" The voice of a man resonated inside the house, in a high, voice tone. "He's back, yeah. I'm terrified, of course. But I can't show it or he will take advantage of it like he did before."

"Oh, grow some balls!" a woman shrieked, "He's a scrawny little psycho, are you telling me you can't do anything? You're supposed to protect your family, not act like a little bitch!"

"You've saw what he has done by yourself." The man replied, "And he could be capable of more!"

"I can't believe this!" the girl cried, "Apparently I am a lesbian now, because I am married to a girl!"

"Call me however you want." The boy replied, "But I won't take any risk with Kendall! Specially because of Jason."

"Jason is the exact reason you should go after him!" she screamed, "You remember what he did to that dog? Jason is a lot lighter than a golden retriever! If you don't stop him in his tracks, he will come after us."

"If he knows we are trying something against him, we are doomed!" He exclaimed, "I fear of even thinking what would he do."

"Oh my god, we are doomed." she threw her hands in the air, "He's going to destroy us and my wimp of a husband isn't going to do anything about it!"

"For the millionth time, what do you think I should do, huh?" He mimicked her moves, "Confront him? Tell him, _Hey Kendall, don't get near me or my family?_ Or what? Tie him to a chair and push him to a pool!" His face fell and his eyes darkened.

"I don't know what you should do, James but you should do something." she rolled her eyes.

"As long as Jason is involved, I won't dare to provoke Kendall's wrath upon any of us." James said in response, "If you wanna do something, do it by yourself and feel free to get killed in the process."

"Fine." she threw her hands in the air, "We'll just sit back and wait but I am warning you, he will strike and when he does-if we are still alive-then I can say that I told you so!"

"God forbid us." Was the only thing James said in response, leaving an awkward, stressful silence between the couple.

"James, I am scared too but this is ridiculous." she sighed, "You need to do something!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do, for the sake of our family." James replied, a stern look in his eyes.

"I don't know about that." she turned around and stormed from the room.

A ZOMBIE LINEBREAK!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The loud noise of knuckles knocking a door, calling the insiders of the household at a hurried rate. After a few moments, the door swiftly opened and a tall man stood in front of it, holding an annoyed face as he stared at the person knocking.

"What the heck is going on?" Richard demanded, opening the door to see a tall, thin blonde girl standing with an anxious look on her face.

"I need to talk to you." Jo said, not waiting for permission to walk inside the house.

"I'm guessing for your demeanor that this is about Kendall." Richard surmised.

"I guess it is to be expected that he causes all this annoyance between people." Jo replied, taking a seat at the living room.

"Yeah, I've been dealing with some of his annoyances myself." Richard sighed, "I knew that kid would be trouble, but this is ridiculous"

"I can tell." She said, "But I won't seat here and wait for him to destroy us."

"Neither will I." Richard agreed, "I know he is up to something, and I just wish I knew what. I have a feeling it's going to be worse than anything he has ever done before."

"I believe that there is something that should be done." Jo said, "Unfortunately, my intent of a husband is too scared to act."

"James is a good guy, but he has no backbone." Richard replied, "If anything is going to be done, we will have to do it. Jennifer loves you and James and Carlos and Logan like you're her children, so that means I love you all too. I won't let my wife, and or our friends get hurt by that psychopath again."

"What does Mrs. Harlow say about Kendall?" Jo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"She treats him like a baby who can do no wrong." Richard cried, "She's enabling his behavior by not treating him like the dangerous criminal that he is. We have to get her to see how devious Kendall is, then maybe we can get her to put him back in that hospital."

"That psycho doesn't deserve to be treated good again in his shitty piece of crap he calls life." Jo grumbled, "And we should make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Oh we will." Richard smirked, "I know just how to do it."

"If you would be so kind to tell me." Jo let out a grin.

"I'm going to put a recording device in his room, and then confront him." Richard revealed, "Then, when he snaps and tells me everything we can show James and Jen what Kendall is really up to. They will turn against him, he will go crazy, and Jennifer will put him away again."

"Sounds like the perfect plan." Jo said, "But why do you think he will just spill out everything if you confront him. I'm pretty sure he would try to fake his innocence."

"He's so arrogant that he will admit it to be just because he thinks I won't be able to prove anything." Richard smirked, "He won't know that I have a recorder."

"Well, as long as he tells you everything, this plan sounds perfect." Jo laughed, "Poor Kendall, he won't know what hit him."

"It's about time someone stood up to him." Richard shook his head, "I'm thrilled that I get to be the one to do it."

"Well, however it is done, he needs to get what he deserves." Jo said, prior looking to her wristwatch, "I shall go. Jason might be awake now."

"Take care of yourself." Richard smiled, giving Jo a one armed hug, "I never got to have a daughter, or a son, so you and James are very important to me."

"Of course." Jo replied with the same smile, "It's a lame that Kendall doesn't count like a son. Honestly, he isn't human for me."

"I don't think he is anything close to being a human being." Richard agreed, walking Jo to the door, "To be a human, one has to have feelings and love and he doesn't. But it doesn't matter, soon he will be in the hospital again."

"Let's hope it happens that way. Bye Richard." Without anything else to say, she turned on her heels and started to walk down by the sidewalks and heading back home.

"Well well well." a cold voice whispered from behind the bushes, "Jo...Diamond...you naughty girl."

Kendall looked at his house and sneered before following after Jo, making sure to keep a reasonable distance so that she could see him but she couldn't get away. After walking a couple blocks further, Kendall saw Jo walking inside the front yard of a tall brick home, with white pillars on the porch, and a elegant lawn. It wasn't surprising that James lived in such an extravagant home. After the front door opened and closed, and Jo disappeared inside the house, Kendall knew this was the place he was looking for. With a grin on his face, he made his way across the green grass of the garden and walked to the back of the enormous house.

The backyard was large, with a nice sized lawn and a pool. The back of the house had a balcony, that was probably where the main bedroom was. Kendall counted the windows to make sure he went to the right one. Silently, he walked onto the patio and made his way to the backdoor. It wasn't locked, and so he went right inside. He found himself in a small area where several coats and shoes were. He walked from that area into a large, Meditarranean looking kitchen that connected to a similar dining room. He found a tall staircase, and he walked to it with a determined speed. Seconds later, he was at the top of the stairs. Kendall could hear Jo down the hall, playing with Jason and laughing. He felt vomit rising in his throat, but he contained it as well as his overwhelming desire to beat her face in.

Instead, Kendall walked to the opposite end of the hall and into the room that he assumed was James and Jo's bedroom. It was enormous, and the walls were painted white. Against the wall, on the right, was a large bed with black sheets. Kendall felt a tear well in his green eyes as he thought of all of the things the young couple had done in that bed. On the floor, Kendall saw James' bathrobe and he picked it up. It was still warm and smelled like him. Kendall slipped it around his shoulders and tied it tight. Next to the robe, was a pair of boxers that had been discarded carelessly. Kendall picked them up, and held them to his nose.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he heard a voice shriek.

"Hello Jo." Kendall replied in an even, icy tone.

"What do you think you're doing inside my house!" She demanded in a high, voice tone.

"I'm here to address what you were doing in my house." Kendall replied. He paused for a minute, and then began walking toward her, "I was listening to your conversation with Richard."

"I see you haven't changed your old ways." Jo replied, "But there's nothing for you to do here so get the fuck out of my household!"

"Now that is where you and I disagree." Kendall droned, now inches away from Jo, "I think I've got plenty to do here and you're wrong about me not changing. I have changed; I'm worse. Now I've come to make sure you and Richard stop plotting to get rid of me, by any means needed."

"You can't and won't oblige me." Jo replied, with a grin, "Whatever you're up to, Richard and I will make sure you get back to that hospital so you can rot there for your entire life."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kendall glared, placing his hand on Jo's throat but not squeezing, "If I even suspect that you or Richard has attempted to do anything to me I will take Jason and I will make him think that playing in an oven is a fun game. You know it was so easy for me to kill Alex and his dog. A small child would be even easier."

"Don't you dare to put a hand over my son." Jo exclaimed, now fully serious.

"You know I love what you're doing with your hair now." Kendall smirked, "If you and Richard don't drop your vendetta against me and just let me live my life I will kill Jason so fast and so horribly that you won't even know what happened."

He stepped back from Jo, and took off James' robe. It hit the floor with a dull thump.

"I'm keeping these." Kendall sneered, holding up James' boxers and giving them a second sniff. Without a second word, he was gone.

LINEBREAKS AND COOKIES

Richard opened the door to Kendall's room, and stepped inside. An odd smell hung in the air, and it made him cringe as he walked further in. The windows were closed, the bed was a disaster and so was the room. Richard contemplated it and thought how much it reflected what Kendall was, a disaster. He pulled the recording device from his pocket, and looked around for somewhere to place it. As he paced in the room trying to decide where to place it, he finally gave up and decided to leave it under the bed. After placing it on the floor below the bed, he stood up and walked to the door, but stopped for a second when he spotted something from the corner of his eyes. He turned around, to see the desk that was against the wall besides Kendall's bed. Over it was an old piece of paper that Richard identified as a newspaper. The date on the paper read from ten years ago, and the paper looked quite old. On the front was a head line that read "Missing Thirteen Year Old Boy Found Dead."

"Thirteen year old Bobby Campos, who has been missing for two weeks." Richard read aloud, "Was found under a thick sheet of ice in the lake yesterday. Police officials revealed that he had been under water for at least the two weeks he had been missing and this was deemed an accident. His parents weren't available for comments but his best friend, James Diamond..."

Richard stopped, and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"What exactly are you doing here?" He heard someone from the door, and turned his gaze to see Kendall leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"I...I was putting away laundry." Richard stammered, still in shock, "Sorry, I'll go."

"What do you have in hand?" Kendall inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not anything to do with you." Richard lied, "Get out of my way, you psycho."

"I'm sure my stuff have something to do with me." Kendall said, "And I would appreciate if you returned that to it's spot."

"Just take it." Richard shoved the paper into his hands and stormed from the room.

"Hmm... Pathetic." Kendall said before giving a glance to the paper Richard just harshly shove to his hands. "Oh old Bobby. I'm sorry, but you were a bad boy."

After returning the paper to it's place, he took a glance of the room, examining meticulously every inch. "I'm not the deer who's gonna fall in your hunter trap Richard."

-END OF THE CHAPTER

**So? What did you think!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

The kitchen in American homes is typically the gathering point of a home, where families sit and discuss the topics of the day, simply spend time together. They sit around the table, or against the counter while laughing and talking and playing, and they enjoy the company of one another. That was, of course, not the case in the Knight-Harlow house. The kitchen was refuge from the daily family drama that occurred. Jennifer had owned the home for 24 years, one year before her oldest child was one, and had only redecorated once. The white flowered wall-paper was peeling, the floor had cracks, and the ceiling had water stains from the rain. Against the wall was a round metal table with four chairs, and she always sat in the one facing the living room while she drank tea and played Solitaire. The ceiling fan whirled rapidly, and the lights were off so that the natural daylight could pour through the windows.

Jennifer Harlow sat at the metal table, cards sprawled out in front of her, in complete silence until she could hear the pressure against the floorboards and she knew that someone was walking down the back staircase. Since the television in the living room was on, Jennifer knew that Richard was sitting in the living room. Her heartbeat quickened; that meant it was Kendall, and he was coming closer and closer and...

"Hey mom." he called from the doorway.

"Honey!" Mrs. Harlow exclaimed, exalted by Kendall's sudden appearance, "Hey, good morning."

"I was hoping we could talk." Kendall said, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Of course." She faked a smile, "About what, sweetie."

"Mom." Kendall whispered, his green eyes welling with tears, "I'm so sorry for everything. I don't know what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Harlow asked, now sounding worried.

"I'm talking about everything that happened in Los Angeles." Kendall cried, "I acted like a psychopath and I feel the worst guilt ever. I can't believe I harmed innocent people. Mom, I'm sick."

"Sweetie, don't say that." She gulped, "What happened in Los Angeles... well, let's just forget about all that. You've been away for five years. Two of those years were designated for helping you."

"I can't forget it, Mom!" Kendall exclaimed, "I killed an innocent person! I hate myself for it! I want to go back to therapy."

"Wait." She paused him, "Repeat that, please."

"I'm going to go back to therapy." he repeated, "And I know my presence has created trouble for you and Richard, so I am going to get an apartment too."

"No honey." She said, "That's not necessary."

"I see the way you look at me, Mom." Kendalls tears fell again, "I think it's for the best."

"Excuse me." Richard suddenly interrupted, "What was all that shouting? Are you ok Jen?"

"You don't need to come play Knight in shining flannel, Richard." Kendall sneered, "You will be happy to know I am moving out, and returning to therapy."

"What?" He said, confused, "And again, what?"

"I am moving out, today." Kendall announced, "I have an appointment with a therapist for tomorrow morning."

"B-But wha the..." He said, "Why this sudden decision?"

"It doesn't matter." Kendall droned, "You've already decided I'm an evil villain so it doesn't matter how I feel about the situation."

"Kendall, you don't have to do this." Mrs. Harlow interjected, "I know things have been full of tension between us." She paused for a moment, glaring at Richard. "All of us. But you don't have to..."

"No mom." Kendall interrupted, "I already made this decision. And I think it's for the best."

IF LINEBREAKS COULD FLY THIS ONE WOULDN'T BE HERE

Weeks had passed, and things didn't seem to get better for anyone. Kendall, who had moved away from his house, hadn't appeared in days. James' family started having issues since Kendall appeared. He and Jo fought constantly, which was something that had never happened. Jo kept blaming Kendall for all the unfortunate incidences that had been occuring. Mrs. Harlow and Richard, in base of Kendall's leaving, started fighting too. Mrs. Harlow seemed to be bothered for Kendall's leaving, and blamed Richard while he kept claiming that maybe it was for the best. Besides all the family drama, everyone had seemed to forget about Carlos Garcia. The latino had been unconscious, sank into a dreadful coma for days, and weeks. Most of his wounds had healed by the time. He had recovered the color in his face that had faded from all the blood he lost, and his body seemed alive. But how untrue this stating was. His body was limp, static and seemed to hold no life but the one that the machines hooked to him kept. The typical hospital scenario evolved the room with plain white walls and floor, monotony filling every inch of the dreadful space. That, and the lifeless air that could be felt in the atmosphere of the room. Silence overwhelming the area, tragedy filling the memories and sadness combined with concern flooding the hearts. Inside this heart-shattering room, were only two souls, and the beeping sound of medical machines that were the only things signaling that one of the presents was still alive.

"Your mom tells me I should go home." Logan droned in an emotionless voice, "She thinks that if I stay here any longer then I'll have to stay here as a patient. I told her that I won't leave your side. How could I."

Logan sighed a broken sigh, and clasped Carlos' lifeless hand. He prayed for the tiniest sign of life but there was nothing. For weeks, Carlos lay motionless in his hospital bed while Logan kept vigil at his bedside. He barely ate or drank, and his weight was dropping everyday, but he was constantly by Carlos' side making sure he was kept clean and well kept. Logan shaved Carlos' face, and sponged him off, and made sure he was being nourished all while he forgot to take care of himself. Logan sat at the side of the bed, seeing that Carlos seemed a bit sweaty.

"I should get you a cold washcloth for your head." Logan said to Carlos, he rose quickly and then suddenly fell back down again. His head was swimming, and dizziness overwhelmed him. He pushed himself off the bed, and sat on the chair. Before he knew what was happening, his head was falling backwards and he was sinking into the black.

"Hey sleepy head!" a voice called, "Wake up!"

"Hello?" Logan called, his voice dazed.

"Wake up!" the voice said again, "Get up!"

"Is that you, Carlos?" Logan inquired, "Are you awake?"

"Yup!" Carlos bounced.

"I don't believe it." Logan opened his eyes, and sure enough Carlos was sitting up on the hospital bed, awake.

"Well, believe it because I am." Carlos smiled.

"What happened?" Logan asked, "I don't remember anything."

"I don't know." Carlos replied, "I woke up, and saw that you were asleep on my bed. You look so thin, and tired."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." Logan replied.

"Now I'm waiting for you." Carlos smiled, swinging his legs off the bed and hopping onto the floor, "I've been waiting for you to come with me."

"Come with you?" Logan said, "What do you mean?"

"We don't belong here anymore." Carlos sighed, "It's time to go, Logan."

"Time to go?" Logan was now confused, "Go where?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Carlos inquired, "I died, Logan. I only came back to bring you with me to heaven. Take my hand, and lets go."

"What are you saying?" Logan said, "You must be kidding."

"I'm afraid not." Carlos frowned, "I died from the car accident, and you didn't take care of yourself while taking care of me so you died too."

"No. I couldn't have died." Logan said, "You couldn't have died either Carlos! This isn't true!"

"Come on Logie!" Carlos extended his hand, "Take my hand, and lets go. He;s waiting for us."

"who?" Logan inquired.

"Alex." Carlos smiled wistfully, "He's there, and so is Sparky!. Come on Logan. Logan."

"Logan!" a voice called, "Logan! It's going to be okay."

There was a a bright white light, and then nothing. It was all black, and Logan was with his beloved Carlos.

"Mr. Mitchell?" A voice could be heard from the deep.

"Mr. Mitchell, are you okay?" The voice was getting closer.

"Mr. Mitchel!" The voice exclaimed, making Logan jump on the chair.

"What!" Logan exclaimed, exalted and breathing quickly.

"Are you okay, Mr. Mitchel?" Logan looked at the person in front of him, just to find a nurse staring worried at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"You don't look well." She said, getting closer to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling good." He said, "Just take care of Carlos."

"I already did what I have to do for now." She replied, "But now I'm worried for you. You're pale."

"I told you I'm okay mistress." Logan said.

"The doctors that are taking care of Carlos have been commenting that you don't look good." The nurse said, "Are you eating properly?"

"I said I am fine." Logan replied in a voice that rivaled Kendall's coldness, "Now take care of-"

Logan couldn't say another word, once again his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into darkness.

THIS LINEBREAK IS ON A DIET!

Crash! A white porcelain plate hit the wall, and James ducked down as he barely avoided it. Jo held another in her hands and the look in her eyes was one of pure rage. James looked at the pile of broken dishes on the floor and then back at Jo, his eyes narrowed and the same rage overtook him.

"Try that again and I'll put you through a window!" James snapped in a cold voice.

"Go ahead, and then you can be just like Kendall!" Jo retorted.

"You are so fucking stupid!" James cried, "I swear you don't fucking get anything! Kendall did horrible things, but it's not his fault!"

"Oh yeah!" Jo snapped, "And then who has the fault, the tooth fairy?"

"You're being sarcastic because you know that I am right!" James replied, "Kendall has an illness that causes him to act without thinking."

"Why are you defending that bastard!" Jo exclaimed, "He killed a boy and baked a dog!"

"Because it's my fault!" James screamed, "If I hadn't driven him crazy, they would both still be alive. Kendall is like this because...because of me."

"You can't be serious." Jo let out a sarcastic laugh, "I can't believe you're defending him and blaming yourself. You're such a wimp!"

"And you're a bitch!" James countered, "If anyone is actually evil it's you! At least Kendall has an illness for an excuse."

"If you think that why did you marry me at first place?" Jo shouted.

"At this point, I don't even remember." James threw his hands in the air.

"Well, maybe I should go and leave you and your stupidity!" Jo said.

"Go ahead." James snorted, "I've often felt that Jason and I would be far better off without you around."

"Don't get your hopes too high, super dad." Jo laughed, "If I'm going I'm taking my son with me."

"You'll do no such thing!" James screamed, grabbing Jo by her arms, "If you try to take my son I will show you just how similar to Kendall I can be."

"Don't touch me." Jo said, struggling to get out of James' grasp. "Jason will be better with me."

"Not even a snake in the grass deserves a bitch like you for a mother." James replied, "If you try to take my son I destroy you and I know Kendall will help me do it."

Without another word, James stormed from the room leaving Jo with her thoughts. As he walked to the stairs and stepped in front of them, he could heard quick steps disappearing down the hall at his right.

"Who's there?" James called into the hallway, "Jason, baby, is that you? Come talk to daddy."

"No..." James heard his son's little voice down the hallway, "Jason is upstairs."

"Jason come on." James sighed, "Let's go get some ice cream."

"I don't want ice cream." James heard Jason say and he would swear Jason was pouting.

"Jason, what's wrong baby?" James cooed, "Come here."

After getting no response, James sighed and decided he would go wherever Jason was. He walked down the hallway until he spotted something from the corner of his eyes. He stopped and turned to see Jason sitting on the floor behind a little table with a few family portraits.

"Hey." James smiled, kneeling in front of Jason. After a few seconds he got no response except for a pout and Jason lowering his head.

"What's wrong bud?" James inquired.

"You and mommy was fighting." Jason said.

"I'm sorry." James sighed, "That was nothing. Me and mommy are fine!"

"You called she bad names." Jason's voice sounded broken, "And she say she will leave and take me."

"We didn't mean it." James lied, "We were just upset and being bad. Come here."

James reached for Jason, and pulled him into his arms, wondering how things had gotten so horrible for him. For five years, he had had such a peaceful life, and now everything was such a mess. As James held Jason in his arms, he started to wonder when he had became a bad father or spouse, and when things within his family had became so stressful. Then again, everything seemed to revolve around Kendall, but this only brought James a sense of guilt.

"We can go see uncle Logie?" Jason asked.

"Sure dude!" James smiled, "Let's go."

He stood up, and took Jason's hand. Together the two walked through the hall and down the stairs, reaching for the front door. Outside the house, in the driveway, James' mustang waited for them as they walked closer. James made sure Jason was properly secured with the seat belts in the back seat and once everything seemed to be in order, he walked to the driver's seat and started the engine of the car, slowly leaving the residence and starting to drive down the street, to the hospital.

A few minutes later, they had reached the hospital and James was walking with Jason into the hospital. The way to Carlos room was already familiar to them so they just walked to the elevator, pushed the button, and as soon as they were in Carlos' floor Jason ran down the hallway and stood in front of the room door.

"Jason, wait for me." James called to his hyper-active son, "Don't go in there without me."

"Alright daddy." Jason smiled, shaking his long brunette hair.

Seconds later, James and Jason were walking into Carlos' room, and were surprised to not see Logan anywhere. Jason ran over to the chair that was placed beside Carlos' bed, and James stood behind him, observing his old friend. Carlos Garcia, the once hyper-active boy who did stupid stunts was now laying unconscious in a hospital bed, and it didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon.

"Daddy, why isn't Uncle Carlos waking up?" Jason inquired, sounding naive and innocent.

"Don't worry, buddy, he will soon." James reassured his son, and himself, "He's going to be just fine."

But, it occured to James as he stared intently at Carlos that it was highly possible that Carlos would never wake up, or be the same ever again. With Carlos in a coma, the doctors were not able to discern the extent of the brain damage, if there was any and besides that, it was highly possible that Carlos' organs would begin to shut down, and he would fade away. James sighed, his thoughts were dark but they were realistic.

"Where is uncle Logie?" Jason asked, rising his head to look at his father.

"I'm not sure." James replied, "Let's go find him, okay bud?"

James took Jason in his arms and gave Carlos another look before walking out of the room and heading to the closest nurses station.

"Excuse me." James greeted the head nurse, "I'm looking for..."

"Are you looking for Logan Mitchel?" Another nurse interrupted. James recognized her as one of the nurses that attended Carlos.

"Yeah." James said, "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Mitchel had some kind of breakdown resulting from lack of nutrition." The nurse said.

"Oh my goodness. Is he okay?" James inquired, now fully concerned.

"Right now, he's receiving some IV fluids to treat his dehydration for what I know." The nurse responded.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"We have him in his own room for now." the Nurse smiled, "Thankfully we have someone here who can look after him. We weren't sure who to call since..."

"Thank you." James smiled, cutting the nurse off, "Can you tell me his room number?"

"He is just down the hall." the Nurse informed James, "He is the first room on the right."

"Thank you." James said again, and then began making his way for Logan's room. As he guided his son, a thought occurred to James, and he pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts and then selected the one he was looking for.

"Hello?" a friendly voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"It's James." James replied, "You should come to the hospital."

"What happened?" The voice said from the other side of the line.

"Something happened to Logan." James simply said, "I don't know for sure, just come."

"Oh my God! I'm on my way." The female voice replied.

"Is, is he there, by the way?" James asked, a little insecure.

"Come again?" The voice said, confused.

"Kendall. Is he there?" James said.

"You don't know?" the voice replied, "He moved on. Kendall is in his own apartment now."

"Oh, well, can you tell him that Logan is in the hospital now." James asked, sounding quite weary.

"Of course." She said, "I will call him from the car."

"Thanks, Mrs. Harlow." James said before hanging up his phone and returning it to his pocket.

"Is daddy Kendall coming?" Jason asked, making James stop dead in his track.

"Who!" James stared at Jason shocked, and confused.

"Daddy Kendall." Jason replied simply and innocently.

"Why _daddy_?" James asked, emphasizing the last word.

"He's my second daddy." Jason smiled brightly.

"From where did you get that!" James inquired, seriousness in his voice.

"He told me." Jason shrugged, "He said he's my second daddy."

"When?" James asked.

"You are angry daddy?" Jason asked this time.

"Oh, no I'm not." James replied, "I just want to know."

"I wanna see uncle Logie!" Jason pouted making James sigh.

"Okay then." Without anything else being spoken, they resumed their way to Logan's room. "_down the hall, first room on the right._" James replied in his mind as he found the mentioned room.

He managed to hold Jason in one arm as he extended the other to grab the doorknob and open the door. Once inside, and the door closed, James stared at the room to find that it was just as Carlos' room. He spotted Logan barely awake on the bed in the middle of the room, pale and tired. IV fluids attached to his right arm and he was talking to someone sitting on a chair at his side. James sounded his throat to announce his presence and them both turned their gazes to Jason and him. Logan slightly smiled when he saw them, and the other person, who had turned their head to them, smiled too. But that smile, oh, how much James feared it.

"Hello James." Kendall said evenly, "It's good to see you, and little Jason."

"Kendall." James grumbled, "You got here quickly."

"I was in the area." Kendall grinned, "My apartment isn't too far from here."

""Daddy Kenny!" Jason squealed, running to Kendall.

"I see you've met my son." James glared, "Let's focus on Logan, for now."

"Logan?" Kendall called, "Are you awake buddy?"

"Carlos?" Logan moaned, "Carlos, are we dead?"

"Carlos isn't here." James announced quietly, "It's James and Kendall."

"Kames?" Logan opened his eyes, and took in his surrounded, "What happened?"

"The nurse didn't tell me." Kendall replied, "But she said you're going to be okay."

"She told me." Logan remembered, "She said it was anemia. I feel like death."

"Don't worry." James smiled, "You're going to be okay."

"I talked to the nurse," Kendall began, "and I asked her if she can put you and Carlos in the same room. I thought you would like that."

"Thanks." Logan smiled weakly, "You're a great frie-"

He stopped for a second, his eyes closing slowly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Yeah." Logan whispered, "I'm just so tired."

"It's okay, just go to sleep." James said comfortingly.

"I wanna wait for Carlos." Logan spoke breathlessly.

"Yeah well he isn't coming." Kendall snapped.

"Bullshit." James responded, "He will be okay but you need to sleep, bud."

"I didn't mean to sound harsh, I just am worried for Logan." Kendall replied.

"Just sleep bud." James said, ignoring Kendall.

"Okay." Logan gave a final, soft smile before shutting his eyes close. It wasn't too much after that when the rest of the boys in the room could hear Logan's faint, soft snores.

"Now that he is asleep, perhaps you can explain why my son is calling you Daddy." James hissed.

"Don't start a fight, Jamie." Kendall smiled, "Specially in front of little Jason."

"Oh my God!" James whispered, "You are fucking insane!"

"Dad!" Jason interrupted, "You said a bad word!"

"Yeah, James." Kendall started, "You said a bad word."

"Jason, buddy." James smiled, "Can you stay here while Kendall and I have a word in the hallway?"

"Why? You aren't sure of what you might say in front of your son?" Kendall laughed, "That's not good of a parent."

"Jason. Stay here and don't touch anything." James said, in all seriousness, "We will be right back."

"Well, that was a bit dramatic." Kendall grinned once out in the hallway.

"I'm not going to lose my temper." James said, "But would you explain to me why Jason called you daddy?"

"It was a joke." Kendall laughed, "Lighten up, Jamie."

"For you, a joke could mean anything." James narrowed his eyes.

"I apologize." Kendall said sincerely, "I shouldn't have said it. I was just a little..forget it."

"Whatever." James sighed, "I'm trying to be kind but I swear that if Jo heard him say that, she would have murdered you."

"I just hate that I missed out on Jason's life!" Kendall exclaimed, "We were best friends once, and we always used to talk about what it would be like to have kids."

"You said it." James started, "We _used to_ be friends... But I'm afraid that things changed."

"James, please." Kendall pleaded.

"What?" James said simply, faking a serious look but inside, he was shattering in fear.

"I'm not a bad person." Kendall replied in a broken, whimpering tone, "I got sick and I did things I hate myself for but I'm not bad. Please don't cut me out of your life."

"I..." James started, unsure of what to say. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind. Fear, and guilt.

"I went through treatment, and I am in therapy now." Kendall told James, "I will never be able to make up for what I did but I will never forgive myself. I am so sorry, and I really want you back in my life."

"I'm not sure." James sighed.

"What can I do?" Kendall offered.

"I'm not really sure." James sighed, again. "This is not easy."

"Please understand that I have spent large amounts of time trying to become a better man." Kendall pointed out, "I am willing to do anything to prove to you that I am a good person and I just want my friends back...and maybe a blow job."

"Excuse me?" James choked for a moment. "A what?"

"I'm sorry." Kendall winced, "James, I still find you to be very attractive, and if I am being totally honest I want to give you a blowjob."

"Kendall, n-no..." James stuttered, "I'm married. And I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're married to a woman." Kendall pointed out, "You're gay, and you're married to a woman. Maybe you need some release."

"I'm not..." James paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and trying to formulate his arguments, "I'm bisexual. And I'm married."

"You clearly want to say yes." Kendall smirked, his eyes shifted for a moment to a janitors closet and then back to James, "Let's go."

He grabbed James hand, and dragged him toward the closet that he had seen. Inside, the light was dim as the only light source was a little window on top of the wall.

"Isn't this better?" Kendall whispered, getting closer to James.

"Kendall." James closed his eyes. "Don't..."

"Don't lie." Kendall hissed, cupping James' crotch, "You know you want this."

"I..." James was unsure of what to say. He feared that Kendall might go psycho if he rejected him. They were in a janitor closet, a lot of things could be used against him. But, by another side, James, was indeed fully gay, and had been married with a woman for more than three years. he surely had a lot of tension built inside him. Just one thing was sure for him; he was confused and didn't know what to do. "This is not okay."

"Shut up." Kendall smirked, kneeling in front of James.

He looked up at James for a moment, his big green eyes warm and sexualized. Kendall stuck out his lips, wetting them and then reached for James' pants. His slim white fingers quickly unfastened the top button, and then the zipper. Even through his boxers, James' sizeable bulging member popped through his pants. Kendall slid the pants down, and licked the bulge. James shuttered, and gulped. Kendall wrapped his long fingers around James' 8 inch hardness, and sank his lips over the tip. He paused for a moment, letting James feel the teasing sensation, and then took as much of it in his mouth as he could. For years, _years, _he had been waiting to have James under his control. To make him shiver under his touch and claim his manhood as his. After all, he had partially succeeded. James moaned loudly, telling Kendall that he was doing it correctly. He took his mouth off and wrapped his tongue around it, and then lowered his lips over it again. Kendall expertly worked his head around James until...

"Kendall, I'm going to-" James didn't have time to finish before Kendall's pink mouth was filled with James' hot, sticky liquids, which Kendall swallowed. James nearly screamed as pleasure ripped through his body as years of pent of frustration released into Kendall's mouth.

"That was fun." Kendall grinned, standing up, "We should do it again."

James was speechless, but because he wasn't unsure if he should say something. His eyes were closed and his head resting backwards against a wall as he leaned his body against the same. His breath had became heavy quickly as he came in Kendall's mouth. Now that all the tension inside him was released, or at least part of it, he could think clearly again and he just realized what just had happened.

"So, you just gave me a blowjob." James breathed.

"Don't deny you liked it Jamie." Kendall smiled standing up, "You could have gotten more of that from a very beginning. And don't worry, this will be our little secret."

"I-I-" James stammered, "I need to go."

He made sure to restore his clothes to their proper position, squeezed past Kendall, and ran from the closet as quickly as he could.

"_I'm pretty sure Jo would appreciate knowing this_" Kendall thought to himself. "_So I can finally take you back, James_."

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

Review...or the linebreak gets it! *holds gun to linebreaks head*


	12. Chapter 12

_Minnesota's summers had always been people's favorite part of the year. They could all forget about the tricky weather and just enjoy the sun. No cold breezes or freezing blizzards, just fun and happiness; well, that if you were a minor, specially a young teenager. No more exhausting days at school or annoying homework that wrecked up all plans. No more short weekends to take little breaths from school. Just pure fun, relaxation, and it was the perfect time to enjoy the freedom that only lasted for those short, two months. If you were young, oh, how wonderful summer could be. If you were an adult, things weren't that funny. Kids were easy to handle though. Just send them to camps or leave them at a friend's house and their summer was perfect. But teenagers were a whole different story. Adolescence is known for being the age of hormonal rampancy. Well, there's nothing more crazy than a hormonally excited teenager. Parties were crazy, sleepovers had everything but sleeping in their plans, and the rest was just as crazy as the hormonal brain of a teenager can go with the heat of summer and this story seemed to repeat in every neighborhood. _

"_Hey!" A young teenager said, with a sparkling smile, "What's up! Come in."_

"_Hey dude." Someone else said, one of his friends to be specific. "Are the others coming?" _

"_Sure!" His friend replied, stepping aside for him to get into the house. "They are on their way."_

"_Awesome!" Was all the guest boy said._

"_You can leave your stuff in my room." The host boy, taller and muscled said. "We will spend the day in my pool and then some fun during the night in my room."_

"_Sweet." The other boy replied. This house, his friend's house, was familiar to him as this wasn't the first time he visited. He walked upstairs through a big, marble, staircase, then to the right, down the hallway, third room on the left side. Yup, it was simple for him to remember being the smarter of his friendly group. This house was big, really big and fancy. Elegant, luxury and full of expensive decorations, and stuff. He entered the room being followed by the owner of the same. The room was big, dark navy blue, with a big bed in the middle. A giant plasma TV screen, DVD and Blue-ray players along with various video game consoles were neatly placed next to the TV. A big table with lots of junk food, candies, etc. Two other mattresses left on the floor and bean bags all spread in the room. Everything was settled for a night of fun for this peculiar group of friends._

"_As you can see, everything is ready for tonight." The taller boy said to his friend as he left his stuff slowly next to the door with his jaw dropped. "Like it?"_

"_You're one big spoiled brat." The shorter, pale boy joked. "All of this just for one sleepover?"_

"_Well." The other boy laughed. "This is summer. Everything will go big time for us."_

_The doorbell rang. "It must be the others." The tall boy said, "Logan, you can change and go to the backyard already if you want. The pool was cleaned today so you can't complain." _

"_Of course." Logan rolled his eyes. _

"_Like, seriously!" The other boy laughed, "Last time you didn't even touch the water because you saw one fucking dead ladybug floating around."_

"_What?" Logan whined, "There's nothing wrong with disliking bugs, James."_

"_You are thirteen Logan Mitchel." James raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile plastered on his lips. "You're not supposed to be scared of insects." _

"_I'm not scared!" Logan cried, "They are just gross."_

"_Whatever." James rolled his eyes. "I will go answer the door before they break the doorbell." _

_James walked quickly outside the room, down the stairs and up to the front door as the doorbell rang again, and again, and again, and again... At a quick, annoying rate._

"_Can't you just wait for two minutes!" James shouted as he walked near the door and opened it, revealing two of his four friends. "Jeez, are you going to break it?"_

"_Well, you were taking to long." Carlos, one of his friends said. _

"_I was upstairs with Logan." James replied. _

"_Is Kendall already here?" The other boy next to Carlos said. _

"_No Bob." James replied. "He will be here soon."_

"_Is Logan going to get into the pool this time?" Carlos laughed._

"_I hope so." James rolled his eyes. "Well, go leave your stuff in my room and I will wait you in the backyard. Logan's probably there by now."_

"_Alright." The other boy said, signaling Carlos to follow him to James' room. James turned on his heel and went to his backyard. Perfect green covered the ground with a thin layer of perfectly pruned grass. In the middle was a large, blue pool with water as calm as the summer afternoon air. Around the pool were plain white lunge chairs, and Logan was laying in one of them with his hands resting in his chest and his eyes clothed. _

"_We are here to have fun, not to sleep Lo-gay." James mocked._

"_Sorry for waiting for you then." Logan rolled his eyes. "Who arrived?"_

"_Carlos and Bobby." James replied, taking a seat on a chair next to Logan._

"_And Kendall?" Logan asked._

"_He will be here soon, I think." James said._

"_Okay, good." Logan shrugged. _

"_Hey guys!" Carlos shouted. He and Bobby were now in swimming trunks as Carlos an Logan. Bobby was shirtless, Carlos was shirtless, James followed them taking off his black t-shirt and Logan stayed with his white shirt. _

"_What?" Logan asked, as soon as he noticed three pair of eyes staring at him._

"_Why don't you never take off your shirt?" Carlos asked._

"_I do when I take a shower." Logan replied._

"_But, I mean, in front of any of us." Carlos said._

"_I don't have to." Logan responded shrugging._

"_It's a pool." James interjected, "People always take their shirts off for swimming."_

"_Well, I don't. So deal with it." Logan snapped._

"_I think you're just shy." Bobby said._

"_What if I am?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Can you stop bothering me?"_

"_Oh C'mon Logan." Carlos said, "We are all friends here."_

"_No." Logan replied._

"_Please." Carlos pleaded._

"_No." Logan continued._

"_Please?" Carlos insisted._

"_No!" Logan snapped._

"_Please?" Carlos pouted. Okay, Logan couldn't resist that._

"_Okay, fine!" Logan gave up. He stood up from the chair and took off his shirt. His body was thin, slim and pale. His skin looked so soft._

"_Great." James and Bobby joked. "Finally. It wasn't too bad was it?" _

"_Yeah." Logan shrugged. His gaze met Carlos' and he seemed to be in trance staring at him, which made Logan blush a little. "Carlo?"_

"_Uh... What?" Carlos shook his head._

"_Nothing." Logan smiled a little._

"_Well, should we wait for Kendall?" James interrupted the little moment._

"_No." Bobby replied quickly. "Lets get in the pool."_

"_But Kendal..." James tried to speak but Bobby quickly interrupted. "He will join us if he decides to come. Let's enjoy the sun while we still have it."_

"_It's three in the afternoon dude." Carlos said, "We have plenty of time."_

"_Well, we can't waste it waiting." Bobby replied. "Let's just get in the pool."_

"_Fine." James gave up and they all ran and jumped to the pool. Water splashed, boys swam and talked a little about random stuff. Twenty minutes later, a pair of feet were tapping at the border of the pool._

"_Hey!" Carlos shouted. "Kendall's here."_

"_Hey Kendall!" James smiled._

"_You couldn't wait for me?" Kendall said, frowning._

"_No, we didn't want to waste any time." Bobby replied, grinning. _

"_It's 3:20 pm." Kendall narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I don't think it would have been a long wait."_

"_Well, it's better safe than sorry." Bobby replied. Kendall stared at him with anger._

"_C'mon Kendall." James interjected, "Bobby just wanted some fun. Just change and come in." _

"_Of course." He muttered, "Defend your little boyfriend."_

"_Come again?" Bobby raised an eyebrow._

"_Nothing." Kendall grinned. _

_He took off his shoes, shirt and was only left in his own swimming trunks. He walked to the pool and got in it slowly. _

_The rest of the afternoon, the boys spent it getting wrinkling like raisins in the water. They all had a good time, talking and making competitions of who can hold their breath under the water longer? Whatever came to mind to a 13 years old boy. Carlos, being the craziest, did a lot of stunts, and everyone got splashed when it came to his cannon balls. Logan laughed about everything that Carlos did. He found himself staring at Carlos thin, tanned body several times and whenever Carlos connected his gaze with him, Logan turned around and blushed. James and Bobby spent the afternoon talking between them more than with the others. They laughed, played, wrestled in the water and seemed to have a connection going on between them. James sometimes stared at Bobby and every time, a smile plastered on his perfect lips. Bobby would do the same, but instead of smiling, he just blushed and turned around like Logan._

_Separated from all of them, Kendall just swam around, staring at everyone. He wasn't amused as he should have been in an afternoon like that. His eyes were deeply blank and his face showed no emotion but boredom, disinterest, and annoyance. There was just something on his gaze,James and Bobby..._

"_Why is Kendall always separated from the group?" Carlos whispered to Logan._

"_I don't know." Logan replied, "He hasn't been the same recently."_

"_Guys!" James called, "Let's go inside. It's getting dark."_

_Everyone nodded, and got out of the pool. The sun was already setting in the horizon and the sky was painted with a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Clouds weren't hiding the beauty of heaven this time and summer, as summer, was expected to be the best during the day and night._

_Before getting inside the house, they took a towel from the pile of folded towels a maid had left on a lunge chair, and they got dried up. Once there wasn't a single water drop spilling from any of them, James allowed them to walk inside as he didn't want his mother to rip his head off for wetting the floor._

_They all walked upstairs, up to James' room. Everyone's bags were on the big bed and they all walked to them and pulled out some clothes, except for James who walked to his own closet and pulled out a pair of shorts, boxers and a t-shirt. _

"_Well, let's take turns to get changed in my bathroom." James said, signaling to the wooden door connected with his room that lead to the bathroom._

"_I will go first, then Bobby, then Logan, Carlos and Kendall." James instructed. Everyone nodded._

_They all took turns to get in dry clothes, and then settled themselves for a night of fun. Their cheeks were pink for the exposure to the summer sunlight and lack of sunscreen, and their hair was a mess for the chlorine of the pool. Neither of them took care of taking a shower, they were just excited to spend the night hanging out with each other. _

_Each one grabbed a bean bag and seated in front of the big TV screen._

"_What first?" James asked, giving everyone a look of now what?_

"_Hey! Let's play your new Sonic game." Kendall offered, smiling as Sonic was his favorite video game._

"_No!" Bobby, quickly disagreed. "That game is boring."_

"_Boring!" Kendall said. "It's the best game!" _

"_We won't play that stupid girly game you like, Kendork." Bobby mocked. _

"_You, are girly!" Kendall responded, clearly offended. _

"_Whatever, dork." Bobby said._

"_Guys!" James exclaimed, "Stop it! We will play something we all agree to play, okay?" _

"_Can't we play Sonic?" Kendall pleaded. James stared at his eyes, they were deep and begging, then stared at Bobby, who gave him a disapproving look._

"_James... I don't want to play that game." Bobby whined. _

"_Well..." James sighed, "Let's play something else."_

"_Great!" Bobby grinned. _

"_Of course." Kendall started, "Do everything to please Bobby..."_

"_What?" James raised an eyebrow._

"_Nothing." Kendall narrowed his eyes. He turned to see Bobby, who was grinning at him like if he was claiming the victory. Then, he stared at Logan and Carlos who were staring at them like if they were seeing a horror movie._

_The rest of the night the group was practically divided in three parts. James and Bobby were rushing through the video games and seemed to have all the fun together. Logan and Carlos were sitting on the bed with legs crossed, talking about various things like, how were their family gatherings on summer, or what was their favorite thing to do during this months of fun. Basically, they spent the entire night talking to each other, and sharing look; deep looks, that made them lose into each other's brown eyes. Sometimes they would notice this and blush while they laughed about the awkward moment, being innocent and carelessly about what those stares really meant, since they were too young to think anything about it but friendship... Really good friendship._

_Kendall, he was distant from the group, laying on a beanbag on a corner of the room, staring at the singular group of friends he had. Carlos and Logan were too obvious for him, and he just thought it was ridiculous how no one else noticed. The stares, the touches, the blushed and cheesy laughs. It was simple, they were in love. But no one, not even themselves really knew. _

_Then his gaze stopped to what had been the center of his attention the whole night. James and Bobby. James... and Bobby. _

_He couldn't stand how James had changed upon him because of Bobby. Ever since they met, Kendall was second instance for James. Everything was what Bobby wanted and James even stopped caring about what the rest of the group, including himself, wanted. Bobby came to invade their perfect social circle and Kendall was fed of seeing him steal James from him. His eyes were deeply immersed in coldness and anger upon those two guys as he stared at them._

_The rest of the night was the same. They occasionally ate some of the food and candies that were prepared for the night. But nothing changed between the group. James and Bobby playing together, not paying attention to the rest. Logan and Carlos too distracted with each other not notice anything and Kendall, stared at them all, irritated._

_This night of fun lasted until five in the morning, and then everyone discussed where they were going to sleep._

"_Bobby and I will sleep in my bed." James said, smiling at Bobby, getting the same gesture from him. Kendall narrowed his eyes at them, as jealousy flooded him. _

"_Me and Carlos will sleep in one mattress." Logan offered to his latino friend._

"_It's Carlos and I, Logie. Not me and Carlos." Carlos corrected and everyone stared at him like if he had three heads._

"_What?" Carlos shurgged. Everyone shook their heads and went back to their stuff._

"_I think I will sleep alone in the other mattress then." Kendall pondered out loud, but no one seemed to care as they were already ready for sleep. He sighed and went to a mattress on the floor. _

_With a clap of hands, the lights were off and the room was immersed in complete darkness and everyone was soon deep in sleep._

"Uncle Logie?" A sweet, innocent voice called.

"Yeah?" Logan groaned as he just woke up from a deep slumber.

"You're awake!" Logan tried to adjust his sight to the light of the room until Jason appeared blurry in his sight.

"Hey buddy." Logan greeted, smiling at the boy who was standing on a chair to reach the height of Logan's bed.

"Why did you take so long?" Jason winced, "I was bored."

"Sorry bud, I was tired." Logan said, taking a look to the room which seemed to be empty. "Where are Kendall and James?"

"They went to talk outside." Jason shrugged.

"How much have you been here alone?" Logan asked.

"A long time." The little kid pouted.

"Aww buddy. I'm sorry." Logan smiled softly, "I should have woken up sooner."

"And I wanted to go out but daddy told me to stay here while he talked to daddy Kendall." Jason said, drawing Logan's attention.

"Daddy Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah. He's my second daddy." Jason replied simply.

Logan decided to not discuss it because he knew he would end up more confused than how he already was. He just decided to drop it and lift his body so he was in a sitting position on the bed. He stretched his arms, being careful with the thin intravenous lines attached to his arm. He groaned in satisfaction as he felt his body relax.

"I feel much better now." He smiled to Jason, who gave a smile as response. "I wonder where James and Kendall are."

"Stop wondering bud." James greeted, with a crooked smile as he entered the room quite agitated.

"Hey!" Logan smiled. "Where were you?"

"It's not important." James replied quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." Logan replied softly. "Where's Kend..."

"I need to go." James suddenly said, "Jo might be wondering where are we."

"Oh." Logan sighed, "Okay then. Thanks for visiting."

"Anytime bud." James smiled before taking Jason in his arms and rushing outside the room. He seemed really troubled for something and it was odd for Logan to think about it, specially because Jason mentioned he was with Kendall.

Logan decided to shrug it off and lay back down on his bed. He started to wonder about Carlos, how was he and when would he wake up. He was really worried about his boyfriend, mate and companion. The latino was his only love, and thinking he would never wake up again made Logan's insides twist in pain. He decided it was better to distract himself, and then he thought about the dream he just had. It wasn't really a dream, it was more like a flashback and Logan could remember perfectly that night. He remember every move he did, every word he spoke and every image his eyes captured. He remembered how Carlos and him enjoyed being together, he remembered the pool and how cute Carlos looked in those swimming trunks. He remembered the sleepover, how he and Carlos talked and enjoyed each other's company and then realized how his love have been alive for all that time, even if they never noticed it before. He smiled. Remembering those days brought Logan such happiness that he couldn't help but smile. Those times when everything was less complicated, when everyone was more happy and their friendship was perfect. He remembered James, and Bobby. "Oh that Bobby" He thought. He remembered how he and James spent time together, and seemed to be happy with each other. Maybe it was love, Logan thought. He remember how James smiled every time he was with Bobby and how he always fought to please the boy. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. James could have been too obvious if they weren't thirteen and too young to notice. Then he remembered Kendall. Kendall never seemed to like Bobby and they were rivals for everything. He remembered how Kendall's eyes darkened whenever James mentioned Bobby, or how Kendall tensed up when Bobby was around James.

"Oh Kendall..." Logan sighed.

James seemed to like Bobby too much when he was alive. Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the memory of Bobby brought sadness to his heart. He was such a great guy, charismatic, friendly and awesome. But everything ended for him after that accident in the ice.

Logan shivered as he remembered that day when Bobby was announced dead, when the police found him under the ice of the lake, frozen as he had been lost for weeks. Everyone agreed that it was an accident. And Logan really wanted to believe that. "No one could have wanted to hurt him." Logan thought. Everyone loved Bobby, boys and girls. Everyone, except for Kendall.

"Wait." Logan paused is thoughts for a moment after that last realization. "It can't be."

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

**Soooooo! Liked it? Hated it? Why! Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Logaine!" Someone greeted. Kendall walked through the grating d oor into the hospital room, finding his friend laying on his bed, staring into space deep into his thoughts. "Logan!"

"What?" Logan shook his head, returning to reality. Kendall was standing in front of his bed, with an odd, goofy smile on his face. He seemed amused, but there was something in his eyes that didn't go with his face. They were just so...

"How are you feeling bud?" Kendall asked, walking to seat besides the bed.

"Better." Logan gave a faint smile, and stared into space again sinking into his thoughts.

"Loge?" Kendall said, "Logan!"

Kendall shouted, obliging Logan to jump out of his thoughts once more.

"What!" Logan jumped in his spot. "Sorry... I was distracted."

"I can tell." Kendall rolled his eyes. "May I know why?"

"It's nothing." Logan shrugged. It clearly was something, but he knew he couldn't tell/accuse Kendall of anything... not yet.

"Well, guess what!" Kendall said, "When I was coming here, I asked a nurse about your status."

"What did she say?" Logan asked, not really sure if he should worry.

"She said you would be discharged later." Kendall smiled brightly. "which means you can see Carlos!"

"Really?" Logan was greatly surprised, but it still wasn't enough. "When?"

"She said later someone will come to take the IV lines from your arms." Kendall explained, "That you didn't have anemia at all, just low nutrient levels or something like that."

"Well, that kind of makes sense." Logan shrugged.

"Why aren't you happy?" Kendall asked, frowning.

"I am." Logan faked a smile, "I'm just thinking."

"About..." Kendall inquired.

"It's nothing." Logan lied.

"Oh... Well." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "_Is this bitch hiding something?_" He thought. "Where's James?"

"He left with Jason." Logan revealed.

"Oh..." Kendall rolled his eyes again, "Well, that's odd, I think."

"Yeah..." Logan imitated Kendall's eyebrow, "He seemed a little agitated. Do you know why?"

"Who knows." Kendall stared away, "I'm don't really know him that much now."

"Sure..." Logan sarcastically said, "But Jason said he was with you."

"Yeah..." Kendall admitted, "What with that?"

"I'm just asking if something happened that could have agitated him that way." Logan said.

"Are you accusing me of something, Mitchell?" Kendall was serious now and his eyes seemed to throw daggers against Logan. Logan was instantly alert at him.

"N-No." Logan denied, "I was just wondering."

"Well, you better be cautious about what are you wondering." Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Logan tried to apologize but it came more like if he didn't know what to say.

"Whatever." Kendall sighed. After a few seconds of awkward, stressful silence, Kendall's phone vibrated in his pocket signaling him that he had either got a text, or someone was calling him. He pulled the device out of his pocket and stared at the screen realizing it was a call. He pushed the send button and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" Kendall greeted.

"Yeah... I'm with him" He paused, "Room 3BJ." Another pause. "Okay."

With that, he hung up the phone and returned his gaze to Logan who seemed to be either nervous or he just had seen a ghost.

"My mom is coming." Kendall started, "James called her and she called me. That's why I'm here."

"Well..." Logan rubbed his face, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Kendall rolled his gaze. Once more, they both sank into a heavy silence until the door opened revealing Mrs. Harlow thin body walking inside. She greeted both boys with a smile.

"Hey." She said, and her smile faded when she saw the awkward faces on the boys.

"Hey Mrs. Harlow." Logan greeted, forcing a smile.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" She said, walking past Kendall and closer to Logan's side.

"Good, I think." Logan responded, "I feel better than before."

"That's good." She smiled, "What happened to you?"

"Lack of nutrition for what I know." Logan said, "Almost anemia but thankfully it wasn't."

"Thanks goodness." Mrs. Harlow sighed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay." Logan shrugged, "Kendall said I will be released later, hopefully."

"What do you know about Carlos?" She asked. Logan's face fell and his eyes darkened.

"Nothing yet." He sighed, "Who knows when will he wake up."

"He will be okay, I'm sure." Mrs Harlow reassured, smiling.

"Yeah." Logan swallowed hard, "I hope so."

"Logan?" Kendall spoke up, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Logan smiled, "I'm just really tired.

"Do you want us to go so you can sleep?" Mrs. Harlow asked, "I can go wait out in the lobby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thanks." Logan replied, laying back on the bed.

"Let's go sweetie." Mrs. Harlow said to Kendall, "We will let Logan get some rest."

Kendall followed his mom out of the room, and into the lobby. They walked significant amount from Logan's room, so that he would not hear them talk and then Mrs. Harlow stopped Kendall.

"What's wrong with Logan?" she demanded, putting a hand to Kendall's chest.

"He's almost anemic?" Kendall replied, innocently.

"He was visibly upset when I walked into that room." Mrs. Harlow pointed out, "I want to know why and I want to know now."

"How am I supposed to know?" Kendall shrugged, "He was that way when he woke up."

"I am a mother and I can tell when one of my boys is upset." Mrs. Harlow said, "He might not be my son, biologically, but in my heart he is just as much my son as you are."

"Well, good luck finding out. I would like to know too." Kendall said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Of course." Kendall's mom smile and walked away to take a seat in the lobby.

Kendall smiled back, but inside his nerves grew.Something was bothering Logan, and Kendall knew it could have been anything. Kendall sighed, and shook his head. If Logan continued to cause trouble, Kendall knew he would take care of him like he had so many others.

"Should we go see Carlos?" Kendall spoke, "He had been alone for a while."

"You go." Mrs. Harlow replied, "I want to wait here, in case Logan needs me."

"Of course." Kendall smiled and walked straight to the elevator. He pressed the button for Carlo's floor and as soon as the door closed, he sighed, passing a hand through his face. "Now what?" He whined.

The doors opened on Carlos' floor, and Kendall stepped out of the elevator. He wasn't entirely sure if he should go to Carlos' room or just go home. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and saw that he had no messages. Part of him had been hoping that James would have said something to him after what happened in the janitors closet. He stopped for a second, staring blankly into space. After giving it a second thought, he decided he had nothing to do in that hospital at the moment. He turned on his heels to stare at the elevator once again. He extended his hand to press the little button on the wall next to it. Once opened, he walked in and pressed another button that would take him to the ground floor. The doors closed, and he stood there until it landed on the ground floor. The doors parted again, and Kendall left the hospital without another word.

LINEBREAKS AND EARBUDS

The jingling sounds of keys opening the door, echoed through the big foyer of the house as James Diamond, once the door was opened, stepped inside with his son, Jason Diamond, in arms.

"We're home bud." He said to the unamused kid in his right arm as he returned the keys to his pocket and returned his left arm to hold his son.

"Where have you been with my son?" Jo demanded as James stepped inside the door.

"Me, and _my _son went to visit Logan in the hospital." James responded, "Any problem, mistress?"

"If you leave the house with _my_ son, I expect to be told." Jo snapped, "Otherwise, it's kidnapping."

"If I was a stranger, it would be kidnaping." James corrected, "But he is my son and I have all the rights to take him to wherever I want, whenever I want."

"You could have at least still told me." Jo rolled her eyes, "How is Logan, anyways?"

"He had a breakdown or something." James sighed, "It seems he wasn't nourished properly."

"Wait, Logan is a patient at the hospital?" Jo asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yes." James shrugged, "But he seemed to be okay."

"Now I feel bad for being short with you." Jo frowned, "I'm sorry, I know Logan is very important to you. He is important to me too."

"Yeah..." James sighed again, "I guess it's okay."

"You seem weird." Jo sighed, "What's going on?"

"Me?" James acted like he was confused, "I'm fine. Jason, why don't you go to play in your room?" He said, putting his son on the floor.

"Yes." Jo replied, "What's going on with you?"

"Jason, please go to your room." He commanded, and Jason nodded. As soon as the kid was out of sight, James returned his gaze to his wife.

"There's nothing going on with me," He said, "I'm fine."

"Whatever." Jo rolled her eyes, "I know things are tense between us but are we really not talking anymore? I'm your wife, James. Now, tell me what is going on."

"You're right." James agreed, "Things are really tense between us. Something has to make all this tension stop."

"Something like..." Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Another baby." James suggested quickly, "I know what you're thinking, but I think it's a really good idea for Jason to have a baby brother or sister and maybe loving the baby could help us learn to get along again."

"Excuse me?" Jo was confused, "Why this sudden decision?"

"Because we've been really distant lately." James pointed out, "I think that another baby would bring us closer."

"This is nonsense." Jo exclaimed, "You're acting weird. What is happening, James?"

"Nothing." James gulped, "It's nothing. If you don't want another baby, it's alright."

"Tell me what's going on." Jo demanded.

"I'm sorry." James half-whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"James?" Jo was confused once more, "What's the matter?"

"I cheated on you." James admitted, "With Kendall."

"Come again?" Jo stared blankly at him, his face turning paler than usual.

"I'm sorry." James frowned, "I don't know what happened. One minute we were arguing, and the next we were in a janitors closet."

"What, the fuck. James Diamond, you bastard!" Jo yelled, her face now turning red with anger. "How dared you cheat on me with... with that psycho!"

"I don't know what happened!" James exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Jo! If I could take it back, I would!"

"He's a murderer." Jo stated, showing disbelief in her gestures. "How could you... do things with him? You are gross. You are pathetic."

"He isn't a bad person, he is just sick." James pointed out, "He got help and now he deserves a second chance!"

"A second chance to fuck you?" Jo snapped, "And then fuck your whole life?"

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!" James exclaimed, "If you hadn't been acting so distant, and cold, lately I wouldn't have wanted to seek comfort elsewhere!"

He turned around and stormed up the stairs away from Jo.

"I can believe this." Jo shook her head and took a glance to the foyer where she was standing. She sighed and decided what she should and would do and with that, she walked to the door and left the house.

The weather wasn't too bad, and the breeze would have been relaxing so Jo decided to walk to her destination rather than drive. Her footsteps were heavy, and quick as she made her way to were she was going. Her mind was going crazy as she walked. James had cheated on her with the psychopath that had threatened to kill their son. He's so stupid, Jo thought. A few minutes later, she had arrived.

"I'll take care of you, Kendall." Jo sneered as she rang the doorbell.

"Well, hello there." Richard greeted her when the door opened. "What's the motive of this visit?"

"James cheated on me with Kendall!" Jo cried, "I can't believe this!"

"Wait, what?" Richard said, eyes widening. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I didn't want to find out." Jo groaned, "He said it happened in the Janitors closet. Richard, Kendall is screwing with our lives and I'm afraid he will do something worse this time. He already threatened Jason."

"Come again?" Richard raised an eyebrow, stepping aside to allow Jo walk into the house.

"He threatened Jason after he found out that I came to visit you." Jo admitted.

"That bitch." Richard clenched his fist, "We need, no, we _will_ do something right now."

"It hurts so much." Jo replied, "I understand why Kendall is exciting to James, but I am the one who loves him. Maybe after awhile, my moods became too much for him and he wanted to find someone who didn't get upset so much but I was just afraid that I would lose him and now I think I have."

"I never understood why you two married." Richard stated, "Isn't James gay?"

"I thought he loved me." Jo sighed, "I love him."

"The question is..." Richard paused of a second, staring directly into Jo's eyes. "Does he love you?"

"I don't think he does anymore." Jo felt tears welling in her eyes, "The sad part is, I have no one to blame but myself."

"That's not true at all." Richard said, "Kendall is the only one to blame."

"You have to stop him, Richard." Jo pleaded, "He is evil and dangerous and I know he is out for blood."

"I don't know how." Richard sighed, "He moved from the house."

"Go to his apartment and make sure he understands that we won't be treated this way." Jo demanded, "You're bigger and stronger than me, or I would do it myself. He needs to know that just because he is fooling everyone else, he isn't fooling us."

"I will go right now." Richard decided.

"Thank you." Jo smiled, giving Richard a quick hug, "Call me after and tell me what he says. Until then, I'm going to go do some thinking."

"Keep an eye on James." Richard said, "Or he could have more _encounters _with Kendall."

"If I can even stand to look at him without vomiting." Jo sighed, "You're right, I should though. I guess it's not James' fault that he is so weak to Kendall."

"Kendall has his ways to manipulate people." Richard told her, "Be patient with James and considerate how traumatizing Kendall had been for him."

"He said he wants another baby." Jo frowned, "Then he told me that he cheated on me."

"I'm sorry." Richard sighed, "I will make sure Kendall pays for everything."

"You're such a good friend." Jo smiled, walking toward the door, "You go show him that we can be just as tough as he is!"

With that, Jo was out of the house and walking back to her own to face her wayward husband.

COMMUNITY LINEBREAKS!

"Well, here it is." A sweet, female voice greeted, carrying a rectangular device in her thin arms.

"Thank you Mama K!" Logan took the object with a wide smile.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She asked, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Logan replied, signaling to the IV drip in his arm, "Now, could I have some privacy please?"

"Of course." She said, with a confused, but carefree grin. She gave Logan a little goodbye hug and walked outside the room, leave the smart guy alone with his IV lines and the rectangular device which seemed to be his laptop.

"Alright." Logan sighed once alone, "I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another."

He flipped open the laptop and turned it on. After a couple minutes, he signed in on his user and opened the web browser.

"Alright." He sighed, and started to type something on Google. "_Bobby Campos."_

Instantly, several news articles for Logan's 13th year appeared that covered the accidental death of Bobby Campos. Logan searched the articles but they mostly said the same thing: Bobby Campos accidental death. Logan frowned, but continued his search. He decided to open the first article which said "13 year old _Bobby Campos, found dead under the ice." _Logan remembered that newspaper article from when he was 13. Not much was said about Bobby's death, but some people talked about him, including Kendall.

**September 23rd, 2002. **

_**13 year old Bobby Campos, found dead under the ice.**_

_This morning at 7:30, an unnamed local fisherman phoned the Police to report what he suspected to be a human body trapped under ice. Police rushed to the scene to discover that the body found was the body of 13 year old local teenager Robert Campos. Mr. Campos had been previously considered missing for a week, as reported by his parents; Peter and Linda Campos._

_A reporter was sent to the high school to gather statements from the friends of Mr. Campos when they heard the news of his tragic death. This is what they had to say._

Bobby was our best friend. From all of sudden, he dissapeared and we all were worried. No one knew this would happen... And its a horrible thought to think how could it have happened. We don_'t know _what happened to him, he never even told us he was going to somewhere near the lake. He just... disappeared.

_-Logan Mitchell, local student and Bobby's friend._

I can't believe that Bobby is actually dead. It's just so unbelievable. When I heard that he had been found under the ice it was just such a total surprise. I had absolutely no idea that he would have been found there.

-_Kendall Knight, local student, junior hockey captain_

Bobby died. It's still unbelievable how sudden it was. No one knew what happened to him until the police found him. I'm still in shock and... It's hard to process all this.

_-Carlos Garcia, local student and Bobby's friend._

He was my friend, and I miss him so much. I'm so devastated I can't even think.

_-James Diamond, local student, son of Brooke Diamond and Bobby's friend_

_The death, while ruled an accident is still under investigation by the city detective squad. People are still wondering how Mr. Campos could have fallen through such thick ice, or what he was doing there. _

Logan sighed, clearly frustrated for not finding what he wanted. He returned to the search page and found another article that caught his interest.

_**Details of Bobby Campos death.**_

_**September 27th, 2002.**_

_The recent news of Bobby Campos' accident had been a theme of discussion for all the citizens of Saint Paul, Minnesota for several days. Though the case was reported as an accident, the police had made some further investigation and found one peculiar fact in the scene:_

_Bobby was found wearing a hockey uniform and skates. Investigators assumed he was playing hockey, as a hockey stick and pock were found near the place of the ice rupture. Also, several cracks were found around the spot where the ice broke under Bobby. It was thought that the ice gave up to Bobby's weight, and the case was kept called an accident though the police seemed to be confused by the fact that the ice was too thick to have broken up without aparent reason. Nothing else was found, and the police is still investigating the case._

"The ice." Logan repeated, his eyes wide and his jaw agape, "But how..."

THIS LINEBREAK IS BEING ELECTROCUTED

The light of the small 14 by 14 foot was flipped off but the glow of the digital face the machines provided minimal lighting. It smelled as it was, sterile and blank. The incessant hum of the heart moniter blended with the dripping beads from the IV bag that was suspended by a metal that, a deafening silence hung up in the air. There was a unbereable calm enveloping this peculiar room. A typical hospital room, with white walls and floors where people usually had silent chats, and a boring day watching over sick relatives. But this wasn't the case of this room. It was empty and there were no souls to be seen inside, except of one, lifeless, limp body resting peacefully on the bed in the middle of the room. His body was attached to several machines and IV drips, and these were the only things that signaled that he was alive. No one else thought so. He looked so peaceful, yet fragile at the same time. His bones had been fixed, his wounds dissapeared, leaving only light scars to remember them. Dark bruises had became a normal, tanned skin tone again and what had seemed to be destroyed, was now restored. But that was by the outside. Inside, no one knew what could have happened. No one knew if there was even something left inside, if this body would ever wake up again, or he was just a soulless body, kept alive by the machines hooked up to him.

Despite what everyone thought, the hard work of the doctors seemed to continue with the minimal hope of returning life to this petrified body. But as days passed, hope seemed to fade more, and more, and more.

The lights turned on, and a short, thin and young nurse walked inside the room with some supplies to take care of this patient. She left the supplies on a little table next to the bed and started to work on her labor. She cleaned, changed bandages and IV fluids bags that were already wrinkled by the emptiness inside them. After she replaced the already worn material, she gathered the rest of her stuff and prepared to leave. She walked to the door and placed her thin hand on the doorknob, but suddenly and before any other move, a weird sound called her attention making her turn around to find the source of this noise. A loud moan, more from pain than any pleasure, scaped from the mouth of the lifeless, or not so lifeless body at the middle of the room. This moans became more loud and started to mix with groans. The nurse started to worry and ran to the machines near the bed to check all the vital signs. Everything seemed normal and nothing was wrong with the ciphers. She took another glance to the whining boy next to her and gasped. Next to that, with a loud and deep intake of air, his eyes opened widely and as his lungs departed all the air inside them, one single word was spoken aloud.

"Logan!"

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

**Review! Or my iPod wil suffer the consequences.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Kendall Knight had been in the hospital for only one week, and he already hated it. Why the judge had decided to send him to such an awful place was totally beyond him. Then again, she had no idea about everything Kendall had really done. According to her, he was a sweet boy who was undergoing a lot of stress. That idea made Kendall snort with laughter, causing the doctor in the room he was currently in to give him a questioning look._

"_Oh, sorry." Kendall rolled his eyes, "That was nothing. Just a little memory."_

"_Alright." The older man said, "Well, let's start by talking."_

"_Of course." Kendall grinned, "What do you want to discuss, Doctor?"_

"_Well, I understand you did some things that are beyond the human sanity." The doctor started, "Why don't you start explaining that."_

"_It's like the judge said." Kendall smiled, "I was just a sweet boy who was having a bad day."_

"_Would you be so kind of explain me what do you mean by, _bad day?" The doctor said.

"_I was undergoing a little stress." Kendall shrugged, "It's really nothing. I certainly didn't mean to do whatever it is I'm accused of."_

"_My reports here tell me you manipulated, tortured and even murdered." The doctor raised an eyebrow, "That's not considered nothing. And I'm sure a little of stress isn't capable of that."_

"_Oh my!" Kendall faked a grimace, "I did all that! Doc, clearly a sweet young teenager such as myself could not have willingly done all that!"_

"_We are not here for games Mr. Knight." The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid your intents to manipulate me will be in vain."_

"_As will yours be, Doctor." Kendall replied in a false urbane manner, "I am not one of your typical psychotic patients, pushed so beyond the brink that they are manipulated by the words of an old man with a Napoleon complex."_

"_I can see how astute you are." The doctor grinned, "But I'm trained to be more clever."_

"_Fine." Kendall laughed, "Alright, you win. What do you want to discuss?"_

"_Let's start by you telling me what happened that made you do all that." The doctor leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk in front of him._

"_I wasn't lying earlier." Kendall replied, looking sad, "I really was pushed beyond my limits."_

"_I understand that stressful situations can lead people to do some crazy things." The doctor said, "But what you did was a little too far, don't you think? Why don't you explain me what happened?"_

"_I loved James." Kendall admitted, "I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone, but he chose Jett over me. I couldn't forgive him for that. After Jett rejected him, James purposefully used me and then chose some other stupid little man over me! He flaunted the relationship in my face, to punish me and I couldn't handle it. I was in pain, and it made me do things I shouldn't have done."_

"_Alright, so, according to you, JamJames was the only guilty for all?" The doctor inquired_

"_What do I have to feel guilty for?" Kendall questioned, "I didn't do anything_

"_You manipulated your friends to hate James, tortured him, baked a dog and killed a boy." The doctor replied, "I'm pretty sure you did something."_

"_James has been pushing me since we were 13!" Kendall suddenly screamed, "I snapped! It happens! People do things that they never intended to do, sometimes!"_

"_But it isn't normal that you kill someone!" The doctor exclaimed, but recovered his composure in an instant, "Okay, tell me why do you say James has been pushing you since you were 13."_

"_It was the heat of the moment." Kendall smirked, "I didn't mean to say that."_

"_You are making this impossible." The doctor sighed, "The reason you are here is for us to help you, but we can't if you don't let us know what happened."_

"_Since we were children," Kendall began, "There has always been someone that James prefers to me. I can never be good enough for him. If anything, James is guilty in all this."_

"_You can't decide who James is in love with." The doctor said, "Everyone have their preferences, if you'd have respected that, you wouldn't be here."_

"_But I love him." Kendall's face softened, and his eyes became wet._

"_Then you wouldn't have done that." The doctor said, "Tell me more about what have happened between you two."_

"_What do you mean?" Kendall asked, his voice was broken and despondent as though his mood had suddenly shifted._

"_You said he used you." The doctor began, "Explain me what happened and why do you think he used you."_

"_After Jett rejected James." Kendall said, "He used me for his own sexual release and then dumped me when he found something he liked better."_

"_And what caused that on you?" The doctor asked, "What was your reaction?"_

"_He got this little boyfriend." Kendall smiled sadly, "They met in the park while he was walking his dog, and so I baked the dog. I threw a little doggie treat into the oven and then I locked him in."_

"_I see." The doctor said, "What happened next?"_

"_I turned on the oven and the dog started barking loudly." Kendall's eyes lost focus and he stopped blinking, "Almost immediately, the oven started burning him. It was over in a few minutes. Then I left."_

"_Why do you think killing the dog was okay?" The doctor inquired._

"_Alex took James from me." Kendall replied simply, "He took what I loved the most, so I took what he loved the most. It was a fair trade."_

"_I doubt it was." The doctor responded, "Did you ever thought talking with James would have been better?"_

"_Shut up!" Kendall cried, "Stop talking. You're confusing me."_

"_Why Kendall?" The doctor raised his eyebrow, "I don't think it's something to cause confusion. Actually it was a simple question. Don't you think that talking to James would have been better?"_

"_Stop it." Kendall was shaking furiously and tears were streaming down his face, "I don't want to answer that question."_

"_Alright." The man gave up, "I'm afraid helping you will not be an easy task if you refuse this way."_

"_Fine!" Kendall shrieked, "Damn you! Fine! It would have been better!"_

"_That's odd." The doctor narrowed his eyes, "I would have diagnosed you with psychopathy, but you seem to feel guilty. Then again, there's the possibility that you're faking all this."_

"_Alright." Kendall stopped shaking and crying, "You caught me."_

"_Come again?" The doctor said._

"_I don't really feel guilty." Kendall laughed, "I just thought I'd give you what you want. I'm kind of bored with this. You clearly are hoping I tell you something deeper, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah." The doctor nodded, "I have to admit you're pretty ingenious."_

"_It's about time that somebody realizes that." Kendall laughed loudly, "Just for that, I'm going to reward you with a nice little treat! Would you like that? Would the good Doctor like a treat?"_

"_Mr. Knight, stop it!" The doctor commanded, "Go to the point."_

"_This wasn't the first time that James pushed me too far." Kendall smirked._

"_Well, tell me about the past times." The doctor said._

"_Bobby Campos." Kendall smiled, "Bobby was way to interesting in my little Jamie, so I did what I felt I needed to do."_

"_Bobby Campos..." The doctor sank into thoughts for a moment, "That kid who died on ice in 2002, if I'm not mistaken?"_

"_Yes." Kendall's eyes glazed, "We were 13 when Bobby came to town. He and James maybe didn't realize their attraction, but I did."_

"_And what exactly did you do?" The doctor asked._

"_I asked him to leave James alone, but he wouldn't do it." Kendall sighed, "He told me that James was his, and I was going to lose him."_

"_You were in love with James by that time?" The doctor questioned. _

"_Very much so." Kendall laughed._

"_Well, that's impressive since you were so young." The doctor said, "What happened next?"_

"_I apologized to Bobby for what I said." Kendall revealed, "I asked if he wanted to be frie-"_

"_I will go to the point, Kendall." The doctor started, "Did you had anything to do with his supposed accident?"_

"_Oh that?" Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, I did it."_

"_Do you know how horrible it was not just only for his family, but for the whole community?" The doctor scolded._

"_Do you know how horrible it was for me to watch the love of my life go off with someone else!" Kendall countered._

"_It's not an excuse to kill someone!" The doctor threw his hands in the air. "What was going through your mind at that exact moment?"_

"_At the time," Kendall began, "I was thinking that with Bobby out of the way, James would finally be mine. I wasn't thinking that I wanted to kill him, or even that I wanted him to die. I just wanted him to go away."_

"_That's a high level of selfishness." The doctor recovered his composure and sighed, "And you don't feel any remorse at all?"_

"_Of course not." Kendall scoffed, "What do I have to feel remorse about?"_

"_That's it." The doctor took a sheet from a folder on the desk. "I don't need to know more, Kendall Knight."_

"_Can I go now?" Kendall grinned._

"_Yeah..." The doctor wrote down something on the sheet. "You can go, to treatment."_

"_Treatment?" Kendall raised his eyebrow._

"_Your diagnosis have been Antisocial Personality Disorder." The doctor said. _

"_And what exactly does that mean?" Kendall demanded, "You're going to make me sit here and talk to you for an hour everyday?"_

"_I'm afraid..." The doctor began, "That your treatment is way more intense than that."_

_Kendall's face lost all color, and for the first time he felt fear._

The loud sound of a BANG against a door startled Kendall and pulled the blonde out of his thoughts. He groaned, and began walking to the door to curse out whoever it was that was so rudely pounding his door. When Kendall arrived, he swung the door open and was surprised to see Richard standing there.

"What? Are you going to break it?" Kendall exclaimed.

"No, I'm going to break you." Richard snarled, "You sick son of a bitch, I am going to finally give you what you deserve."

"Excuse me?" Kendall crossed his arms, "You can't come to my property to insult me."

Richard spotted a lamp next to him, and he grabbed it. With one fluid motion he smashed it mere inches away from Kendall, and began walking toward him with a dark look on his face. It was clear that Richard had come to do more than just insult Kendall.

"I know everything." Richard droned darkly, "I know everything from Bobby up to what you did to Carlos."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall sarcastically smiled, "And what exactly is that?"

"You killed that boy!" Richard spat, "You killed Bobby and you caused Carlos to be in a coma. Sure, it was that car that hit him but I'm sure you did something to make him run out into the street. Not to mention what happened between you and James."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kendall scoffed.

"You can't manipulate me." Richard hissed, standing inches away from Kendall, "I'm going to force you to admit to your crimes, and go back to that hospital or you're going to die."

"I will not allow you to threaten me." Kendall pushed Richard away, "Good luck with mission impossible."

"Fine." Richard came back and grabbed Kendall by his throat, squeezing hard, "If you won't go to the hospital then I will find another way to defend my family."

Kendall was struggling to get out of Richard's grasp, but the older man was too strong for him. He found himself in a real trouble and needed to think quickly. In a matter of a second, he left his legs give up to his body and became dead weight making Richard have to release him and he fell on the floor. Before Richard could react, Kendall headbutted Richard in the groin, causing him to fall backward. With cat-like stealth, Kendall jumped up off the floor. Richard groaned and forced himself off the floor, but Kendall was already waiting for him. He shoved Richard's weakened body against the wall, and delivered a sharp punch to Richard's gun and then another to his face. This was too much for Richard, and with the adrenalin he gained from his rage, he powered through the pain and lunged for Kendall. The two hit the floor, and once again Richard had his fingers around Kendall's throat, using his body weight to add pressure.

"That was a huge mistake." Richard seethed, "One you're going to pay for."

Kendall once more was trapped in what seemed a dead-end situation. He fought against Richard's grasp but it was useless. His body was twisting in a fight to take Richard off of him but this man seemed to be persistent. With out any other options, Kendall went limp and submitted to Richard's power over him.

"You are lucky I'm in a good mood." Richard sneered, "Otherwise, I would kill you. Now, you are going to go back to that hospital, and I am going to tell everyone what you did. You won't escape this time."

Kendall was gasping for air but managed to whisper three single words. "Over my corpse."

Richard thought for a moment, that he might just keep squeezing until Kendall stopped moving but he couldn't do it. As much as Richard hated Kendall, he couldn't take someone else's life'. He moved his hand off Kendall's throat, and stood up. He was breathing heavily, but he braced himself in case Kendall came back for another attack.

"You're done." Richard uttered the last words, before walking toward the door and out of the apartment.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

**Hope you like it! Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Cold 2: The Sequel

_Hey everyone, it's been awhile! I hope you are all enjoying this story and thanks to all those who read it and review. I hope you're all having a nice day._

Chapter 15

"You must be relieved to be done with all this." a chipper nurse laughed as she removed the IV lines from Logan's arm.

"You have no idea." Logan grinned, "I really want to get back to Carlos."

"Well, just give me another minute to finish up here and you can do that." the nurse smiled, "Just remember to take it easy and take care of yourself. We don't want to see you back here as a patient."

"Thank you." Logan replied, "You've been sweet."

The nurse just laughed at Logan's charm, and continued with her work. As Logan waited, his mind drifted to thoughts of Kendall and what he might or might not have done. The nurse whistled as she finished up her work with Logan and he sat there with his own thoughts. Before too long, the door burst open and another nurse rushed into the room.

"Logan!" she cried excitedly, "You aren't going to believe this; he's awake!"

"What?" Logan stared astonished at the nurse.

"One of the other nurses just called for a doctor." she explained, out of breath. "She said that Carlos woke up, and called for you."

"He's awake!" Logan yelled at full potence. "I need to see him!"

"Well, come on then!" the nurse replied.

Logan impulsed himself out of the bed and whined a little as soon as he was on his own feet. He shrugged it off and sprinted out of the room. His mind was now focused on one only thing, and it was to get to Carlos as soon as possible. The hallways seemed confusing for a second, but he obliged his mind to remember and started running to Carlos' room. It took all his strength and lung capacity to reach Carlos' hallway in a matter of seconds, but he didn't care. He could hear a familiar voice, screaming. "It's him" he said to himself. "He's awake!"

He wasted no more time and sped down the hallway. The screams became louder as he approached and he could finally tell what was he shouting.

"Logan!" He heard his voice call for him, and it was enough for Logan's soul to pull heaven to his body as he ran as fast as he could to reach the room.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted back as he reached the doorway, "I'm here! I'm here!"

He ran to his Carlitos and threw his arms around him. Carlos soft body felt like perfection in his arms.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted once more, tightly embracing his boyfriend and letting out the tears. Logan felt his body shaking and his own tears flooded his eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Logan cried with Carlos in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Logie." Carlos cried, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It wasn't your fault." Logan pulled away to stare at his eyes. "I'm just happy you are back now."

"How long was I out?" Carlos inquired, "It feels like it's only been a few minutes."

"You've been out for more than a month." Logan's eyes darkened, fresh tears shining in them. "But it doesn't matter because you are back now!"

"Logie." Carlos started talking, but then seemed sort of dazed.

"Hey!" Logan shook him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Carlos smiled, "I'm just happy to see you."

"I missed you." Logan's eyes started to water up again.

Carlos simply sat there, tears streaming down his face. Logan held him tightly, as though afraid that he might slip away again. Finally, a doctor came into the room and told the boys they needed to separate so that Carlos could be properly examined. Logan was reluctant, but when Carlos told him that it was going to be okay he pulled away.

"He seems to be alright." a doctor said as he looked over Carlos, "Still, something seems strange. I want to do a full MRI exam and some blood tests to make sure he is really okay. Why don't we go do that now."

"Now?" Logan whined, "He just woke up; can't we have some time first?"

"I'm sorry Logan." the doctor replied, "I'm happy you two are reunited, but it's our job to make sure Mr. Garcia is being taken care of. His health takes precedence."

As the bed that Carlos was in was wheeled out of the room, Logan stood alone and silent in the empty room, praying that Carlos would be okay. He knew that Carlos should be examined, but a month without him had made Logan want to cling to him. This was hell for him, not being near his love. He sighed, and followed behind them as close as they would allow

**CURIOUS LINEBREAK**

Kendall Knight was not having a very good week. First, Richard had figured out all of his misdeeds and he had to wait for him to drop the ball on him and now James hadn't called him after their little encounter at the hospital. He thought certainly that James would have called by now, but he didn't.

"Where are you, James?" Kendall whispered to himself, "Why aren't you moving in here with our son already. I bet that bitch Jo is trying to stop you."

"Why don't you stop her?" a little voice in Kendall's head suggested.

"I can't." Kendall whined, "I have to take care of Richard first, and if Jo has an incident not long after it will look very suspicious."

"She's taking your son!" the voice screamed, making Kendall cover his ears to try and block the sound, "She's taken your lover, and your son, and everything that should be yours."

"I have to stop Richard from exposing me!" Kendall yelled back, "Leave me alone."

"You're never going to get anywhere if this world if you don't take risks." the voice replied simply, "You're finally going to have your family, but only if you take care of Jo."

"She can wait." Kendall rolled his eyes at his own voice, "Trust me, I know what I am doing. Once I take care of Richard, she will be so terrified that she runs back to Los Angeles, leaving James and Jason with me."

"Well, you have managed to get rid of all your enemies so far." the voice agreed, "Bobby, Alex, Carlos, that dog. Jo and Richard should be easy."

"Like stealing candy from a baby." Kendall smirked.

He grabbed his black hoodie, and walked to the door. It was time for some good old fashion fun.

**A COMMUNITY LINEBREAK**

Things at the Diamond house had been silent for a week, with communication only to discuss and take care of their son. James would spend the day in his office, leaving it only for food and to use the bathroom and Jo would have domain over the rest of the house. Jason stayed in the middle, aware of marital discord despite the fact that he was only three years old.

A faint vibration could be heard, and James sighed. He knew it was the 1000th text from Kendall, wondering where he was but James knew that responding was a bad idea. He hadn't meant to, but once again he had lead Kendall on and made him believe there was more going on in their relationship. Now James was certain that Kendall was just mentally ill, because no sane person would think there could be a relationship after all the things Kendall had done; even if Kendall was not aware that James knew more than he had let on.

"Oh Kendall." James sighed, "I wish you hadn't hurt all those people because we might be together today if you didn't. I can't just overlook murder, and put my beautiful son in danger."

He leaned back in his desk chair, and found himself lost in thoughts.

"_Would you just stop it!" James pleaded, "He's a good guy and he likes you too if you would just be nicer to him."_

"_I don't want to be nicer to him." Kendall spoke in a voice that was not his own; this voice was sad, broken, and pleading._

"_He doesn't deserve this treatment." James countered, "All he has done is be my friend, and you've treated him like dirt."_

"_He is dirt." Kendall whined, "He is trying to break up our friendship so that he can have you all to himself."_

"_Bobby is trying to be part of our group." James insisted, "He wants to be friends with all of us, not just me. You're the one he admires."_

"_I don't care." Kendall pouted, "I hate him. I wish he was dead."_

Those chilling words replayed in James' mind as he sat there. Since the day that Kendall uttered them, James could always hear them and when Bobby died, James knew Kendall was not sad. Of course, Kendall pretended to be sad and even had comments in the newspaper but James always knew the truth about Kendall; the whole truth. Because of that, despite whatever James felt toward Kendall, he knew that they could never be together.

"James." Jo spoke coldly, "I am taking Jason to Richard, and then going to work."

"Okay." James gave as a short, careless reply.

Jo didn't bother responding, and she went on her way. Minutes later, James heard the door open and shut, telling him that Jo had driven away. He sat there in silence, half praying that Kendall would call again and the other half was praying that Kendall would just leave him alone.

**OMG LINEBREAK!**

"_He never says a damn word." Jo sighed, "I don't know how to reach him, Richard."_

"_Kendall has really done a number on him." Richard shook his head, "I tell you, I wish I could strangle that boy."_

"Oh, Richard." Kendall laughed silently as he crouched in the back of the house where he could not be seen, "Your brute strength will be the death of you."

"_More coffee, dear?" Richard asked politely._

"_No thank you." Jo laughed, "You know I don't drink that stuff."_

"_Neither does Jen." Richard laughed back, "I am the only one who drinks it, and I usually finish the pot!"_

"_I wish I did drink coffee, though." Jo sighed, "I could use the extra energy to find out how to save my marriage."_

"You stupid bitch." Kendall's inner monologue voice sneered, "He's gay and in love with me."

Kendall didn't say anymore more. He simply moved on the floor toward the kitchen, and finally stood up when he was sure that nobody would see him. He looked around for a minute, and then saw his targets. One was instant coffee granules, and the other was the pot of freshly made coffee. From his pocket, Kendall pulled two viles. One of them contained a liquid and the other contained a powder. Into the granules, Kendall poured the powder and into the coffee, he poured the liquid.

"That should do it." Kendall hissed, "You keep drinking that coffee, big boy. We'll see who the real crazy guy is."

After finishing the job, Kendall slipped out of the backdoor, not seen by anyone.

-Chapter End-

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

Like the most of the mornings, the birds were singing as the sunshine rises once again. The heat of the morning sun was providing a warm welcome to the little animals and to those people who were just starting a new day. Inside the Harlow household, Richard was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in hands. He was doing his morning routine, reading the news, and drinking his usual coffee cup as his wife prepared breakfast for him.

"Richard, don't you think you should slow down?" Jen chuckled, "That is your second cup this morning."

"I'm going to need this coffee." Richard replied, "I have a lot going on today."

Of course he didn't tell her what it was, as she went back to making breakfast, but today was the day that he finally was going to start going after that psychotic son of hers. He had been hurting way to many people for far too long, and he was finally going to end his reign of terror. Richard paused, taking a sip of his coffee, and knew exactly where he would start. He would start by going to the home of Bobby's parents.

"Well, all that coffee can't be healthy." Jennifer laughed, "So why don't you instead eat a proper breakfast?"

She kindly place a plate of food in front of Richard with a bright smile. "I'm going to do some grocery shopping today. I might be home by noon or so."

"Alright, honey." He smiled, "I don't have work today so I will probably just sit around the house."

"If that's what you meant by _a lot going today,_ then I doubt you really needed the coffee." She said.

"Did I say sitting around the house?" Richard slapped his forehead and laughed, "I meant doing house repairs. Just fuck off!"

"Excuse me?" Jennifer scoffed, "What was that?"

"What?" Richard began breathing heavily, and sweat began pouring from his head, "I don't know. I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry, darling."

"Are you okay?" Jen said, "I think that coffe got to your nerves."

"Actually," Richard said, "I don't think I've had enough. I am so tired, I just need more."

"Stop it or you will go crazy for all that caffeine." Jennifer scolded. "You drink way too much coffee."

"Can you just stop with the fucking nagging?" Richard screamed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Richard!" Jennifer was shocked, "You better control yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry." Richard stammered, "I guess I'm just a little on edge today."

"Well, I don't want to know why." Jennifer snapped, leaving the kitchen.

Richard didn't say anything as she left, but he had a feeling that he knew what was happening to him. He was nervous that Kendall might discover what he was planning, and would find a way to stop him. Richard punched the table again, he couldn't let Kendall win this time. He knew that if Kendall wasn't sent back to that hospital for good, more people were going to die.

THE LINEBREAK IS SELLING PEANUTS!

"Can you believe they're going to release you today?" Logan rubbed Carlos' shoulder and gave him a loving smile, his big brown eyes never leaving his lover.

"Yeah, it's great." Carlos mused, absent-mindedly, "Very cool."

"Carlos?" Logan raised a concerned eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Carlos hadn't even heard what Logan had said.

"I asked if you were okay." Logan repeated, "Are you? You seem so out of it."

"Sorry." Carlos frowned, "I'm just so lost in my thoughts."

"Since you woke up you've been lost in your thoughts." Logan pointed out, "I thought at first that it was the coma but I don't think that's it at all. What's happening?"

"It's... It's nothing." Carlos broke eye contact with Logan and lowered his head.

"I can tell when you're lying to me." Logan lowered his head too, "I knew that this coma could change you but I didn't know you would become a liar."

"What? No!" Carlos said, "I'm not lying. Please, trust me."

"You forget that we know each other." Logan said, "Now, tell me whats happening?"

"It's nothing!" Carlos shot a pleading look. Deeply inside he was wishing he didn't have to lie to Logan, but he knew he couldn't say anything for his sake.

"Well, I guess I can't force you to tell me." Logan turned toward the door to hide the concern in his eyes.

Before Carlos could say anything, a short nurse walked in holding some papers.

"Mr. Garcia?" She greeted them with a soft smile.

"Yes?" Carlos said, not very loud.

"I will need you to sign these papers." The nurse informed.

"I'll just step out of the room." Logan spoke up coldly, leaving before anyone could say anything to him.

"Thanks." Carlos sighed, taking the papers from her, and then signing them.

"Alright." The nurse said, retrieving the papers once Carlos finished. "Everything is set for you to leave."

Carlos smiled sadly, and waited for Logan to come back into the room. As he waited, Carlos wondered if he should tell Logan everything and risk his life being destroyed or if he should continued to lie to the person who he had dedicated his entire heart to.

"Logan!" Carlos called. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened slowly and Logan stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Logan said coldly, causing a stinging pain in Carlos' chest.

"I-I can leave now." Carlo sighed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Logan replied not even looking at the Latino.

"Help me get on my feet." Carlos said.

"What? You can't by yourself?" Logan scoffed.

"Logan! Please stop being like this." Carlos cried, "Just help me. I've been in bed for too long."

"Fine." Logan said icily, skulking over to Carlos and ripping the blankets back.

He used his scrawny arms to pull on Carlos' body as Carlos used his limited strength to push himself out of the bed. Logan forced himself to be gentle as he sat Carlos down in the wheelchair.

"Thanks." Carlos winced a little as he sat down.

Logan said nothing as he wheeled Carlos out of the room and toward the exit doors of the hospital. Until they reached the car there was an ugly silence that hung over them, threatening to destroy the rest of their day.

"Well it feels good to be out of those hospital clothes and in some normal clothes." Carlos broke the silence.

"I'm happy for you." Logan sighed and smiled sincerely for a brief moment.

"Logie, please." Carlos frowned, "This is for your own good."

"Excuse me?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "What's for my own good?"

"Forget it." Carlos sighed, "We just need to keep Kendall out of our lives."

"Whatever." Logan cut off the conversation, remaining silent until they reached the car.

LINEBREAK IN FOOTY PAJAMAS

James Diamond ran a finger through his hair, and slapped his face a couple times. He couldn't believe that had just happened between he and his wife. He slipped a t-shirt over his muscular frame, and rose from the bed. They both refused to face each other.

"I think I need to make sure that dinner is ready for tonight." Jo sighed, "After a shower, of course."

"I'll take one in the other room." James replied, still not looking at her, "Then I'll make a drink."

"Great." Jo began walking toward the door.

"Jo, wait." James stopped and looked right at her, "This was a good thing, us making love. We need to reconnect and another baby is just the way to do it."

"James." Jo looked down, walking back over and sitting down on the bed, "I knew what this marriage would be when I married you. I know that I am not...your type but I just loved you so much. I didn't even think you would be this miserable with me."

"I haven't been!" James said quickly, "You've been my best friend, and you gave me Jason."

"I know." Jo smiled softly. "But I can see you're not very happy with me."

"Jo, you knew before we got married that this wasn't going to be a physical marriage." James explained, "We got married because we were friends, and we loved each other. I can be happy, and having another baby will help that."

"Okay." Jo sighed, a little happily. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait." James stood up from the bed, and kissed Jo's cheek, "That's all."

After a pair of sweet smiles, they both parted ways and went to separated bathrooms. A few minutes later, James, Jason and Jo were in the kitchen and the table had been prepared for a night of fun with Carlos, and Logan.

"I'm glad Carlos is finally out of that hospital." Jo chirped, "I thought he would stay there forever."

"I was really worried too." James agreed, "I didn't know how he would be if he woke up, but it seems like he is okay. They should be here at any time."

"Hey, are you happy to see uncle Carlos?" Jo directed to Jason who was standing besides James with a goofy smile.

"Yes!" Jason jumped.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jason ran for it. James laughed, and followed behind him. Jason pulled back the door and everyone paused for a moment. Standing there with a wide smile was Kendall Knight, holding a basket of apples.

"Daddy Kendall!" Jason greeted the blonde hugging his legs.

"Hey there." Kendall smiled at him before turning to see James with a shocked expression.

"Kendall." James uttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Carlos." Kendall smiled, he didn't blink his enormous green eyes, "I brought these apples for Jo."

"Hey ther-" Jo walked to the door and stopped dead in her track. "What are you doing here?"

"These are for you." Kendall walked over to Jo and handed her the basket of apples.

Jo took the basket and examines its content. The apples were perfectly red and polished. This wasn't something she would expect.

"Excuse me, and for what are these?" She raised an eyebrow.

"These are honeycomb apples." Kendall explained, "They are the freshest, sweetest and most crisp in all of the midwest. You should try one, they're delicious."

"Maybe later." Jo narrowed her eyes, suspicious at Kendall but faked a smile. "Why don't you take one too?"

"Of course." Kendall smiled and took a random apple from the basket. After swallowing a bite of apple he spoke, "They are really great."

"I want one!" Jason pouted.

"Of course buddy!" Kendall laughed and gave him the apple he already tried. "They are all just as great as this one."

"Why are you here?" James spoke.

"Well, as I said, I came to see Carlos." Kendall said.

"They aren't here." Jo interjected. "So why don't you just leav-"

Before she could say anything, a car pulled in the driveway attracting everyone's attention. After the engine died and the doors opened, Logan stepped outside the driver's seat and walked to the other side to help Carlos get out.

"Excuse me, you were saying..." Kendall grinned at Jo.

"Uncle Carlos!" Jason cheerfully shouted and ran to the latino followed by Jo. Kendall stood in front of the door and turned his gaze to see James still frozen in his spot.

"What's up, Jamie?" Kendall laughed, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Not your business." James said, almost like a whisper.

"Afraid?" Kendall grinned again, "Whatever for? I'm not going to bite you or something."

"I'm going to greet Carlos." James quickly said and ran to the car where everyone was.

"And I'm going to stay... here." Kendall whispered.

Near the car, Jason had ran to Carlos with his arms opened and ready for a hug. Carlos was on his own feet but it still was odd for him so he winced a little as he knelt down to hug the kid.

"Hey there!" Carlos said, "How's the cutest boy in the world?"

Logan sounded his throat.

"Well, the cutest boy after Logan." Carlos laughed and winked at his boyfriend.

"I'm awesome!" Jason smiled.

"That's good." Carlos laughed.

"Carlos!" Jo greeted him. Carlos stood up and gave her a proper hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." Carlos smiled, "I can't believe I stayed in the hospital for more than a month. It seems like yesterday when..."

Carlos stopped for a second. "Never mind."

"Well, anyways, you must have missed normal food." Jo winked, "I prepared a delicious dinner."

"Thanks." Carlos said politely.

"And Mr. Mitchell forgot his manners?" Jo laughed.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry. I was a little distracted." Logan smiled and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry." Jo said.

Moments later, James was walking near them with a faint smile on his face. His face grew wider as he approached.

"Well, look who's here." Carlos laughed, "How's it been?"

"Bullshit!" James ran to his friend. "I want a big hug and I want it now."

Carlos laughed but didn't hesitate on doing as James wanted and embraced themselves in a big hug that lasted for a few seconds.

"I missed you so much, Carlitos." James said patting his back.

"I missed you too." Carlos said. They ended the hug and pure happiness was reflected on their faces.

"Well, this is a really cute reunion but we should go inside." Jo said.

They all nodded and started walking back to the house. Jo held Jason in her arms as they walked to the door. Kendall was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket and was staring at the floor. As they approached, the footsteps called his attention.

"Hello there." Kendall smiled at Carlos, making him freeze when he noticed his presence. "It's good to see you guys here."

"Kendall?" Logan said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I know you were going to have a reunion like this." Kendall shrugged, "It kind of hurts that you didn't think of inviting me. I've missed Carlos too..."

"Oh yeah?" Logan spoke icily.

"Yes." Kendall responded, targeting his emerald eyes to the latino's, "It kind of hurts that he hasn't even say hi either."

"Maybe he doesn't want your presence like most of us." Jo sneered, "Why don't you just go away?"

"Jo!" James stopped her, "That's not polite."

"He doesn't deserve to be treated politely." Jo narrowed his eyes.

"Stop it!" James exclaimed.

"No, no. It's cool James." Kendall sighed, "It's not good to be where you're not desired. Besides, it wasn't nice of me to come uninvited so I will just go."

Somehow, despite Kendall's frozen eyes, which were lost into space, and his icy voice, there was something else... Something different.

"You don't have to." James said. He didn't know if he should have say that, but he feared of giving Kendall reasons to hate him, and, maybe, he felt bad for him.

"No, really, it's ok. Have a fun night. And I'm glad you're back Carlos." Kendall kind of sadly smiled at him but sent a subtil glare at the same time. "I will just go."

He walked past them and exited the property, calmed and still. In the sidewalk, he stared at them for a moment and all of them were staring at him.

"Rejection..." Kendall whispered to himself, "None of you have learned from the past and what rejection can cause."

THIS LINEBREAK IS ACTUALLY A LIMEBREAK...WITH LIMES...

"That was really awkward." Logan whispered to James, standing at the kitchen sink as Jason, Carlos, and Jo sat in the dining room.

An hour had passed since Kendall left the party and everything had seemed to be quite normal but Logan could see the familiar look of fear in James' eyes and he knew that it could not go un addressed. So when James got up for a drink of water, Logan took the opportunity to talk to his old friend.

"I didn't want to be rude to him." James whispered back, "Kendall is our friend and we shouldn't treat him so horribly."

"James." Logan sighed, "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." James smiled, "You were being nice to Kendall just a few days ago, now you're going to treat him like crap too? It's not fair, and it isn't nice."

"I thought he had changed." Logan hissed, "I even thought that maybe he was just sick, but I was wrong on both accounts. Kendall has been evil for years, maybe since birth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Way before we moved to California," Logan began, "Kendall did something and it was really bad."

"What did he do." James froze his face, hoping to not betray his hidden emotions.

"I think he killed Bobby." Logan said all at once, "I was reading about i-"

"Stop." James cut him off, "We're at a party to welcome Carlos back. How can you drudge up old ghosts."

"James." Logan was astounded, "I just told you that Kendall killed Bobby. He didn't just kill him, he tortured him. Kendall is evil, and that is all you can say."

"Kendall is not evil." James felt tears welling in his eyes, "Logan, I have known all along that Kendall caused Bobby's death but I kept my mouth shut because Kendall is not an evil person. The truth is, all those years ago when I rejected him for Jett it was because I knew that Kendall was very sick. Don't you think I would have loved to have been with him? Of course I loved him, but Kendall was very sick back then."

"You're blind where he is concerned." Logan threw his hands into the air, "Kendall isn't sick, or crazy at all. He is an evil, disgusting person and the sooner you realize that we are all in danger the better off you will be. Doesn't it strike you as weird that Jason calls him Daddy? James, Kendall is evil and he has targeted you again; only this time he wants your son too."

Logan left the room before James could response. James held his hand to his mouth, and in the next room he could hear the innocent laughter of his son. The tears that James had been storing finally released as a severe epiphany hit him. He wasn't a teenager anymore, dealing with a sick best friend. Now he was a dad and he needed to grow a backbone and protect his son.

"Logan." James called from the kitchen, "Can you come in here."

A few seconds later, Logan's footsteps could be heard walking into the kitchen.

"We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." James said officially, "I'm the reason he is like this so I will be the one to do it."

Logan was too stunned to respond. Finally, after nearly ten years James was able to stand up to Kendall and stop him from hurting people. But what neither of them realized is that their secret plotting to take Kendall down wasn't so secret. And when the two boys left the kitchen, a pair of icy green eyes watched and listen very carefully before vanishing into the dark night.

LINEBREAKS AND CHIPS!

The night lights that provided so much joy to the people of the city was blocked out by thick blinds over the windows. There was no heat, no light, no joy in the apartment, aside from that of the tenant. Kendall sat at the table, holding a cup of coffee, and smirking like he had just had a major victory.

"Everything is falling apart." Kendall said to himself, "Richard is finally out of my way, but now James hates me. He wants to get rid of me."

"_Are you really going to lay down and just take it like a little bitch?_" Someone whispered inside Kendall's head.

"Of course not, but this is getting really hard" Kendall replied, as though someone were sitting directly in front of him.

"_Maybe you're too weak to handle it._" The voice chuckled, "_I guess I was wrong about you."_

"What do you mean?." Kendall asked, confused, "Wrong about me how?."

"_I used to think of you as big bad Kendall Knight_" The voice laughed, "_Now I see you're just a little wimp with a gun."_

"What gun?." Kendall grimaced, "What are you talking about?."

"_C'mon Kenny._" The voice said, "_You still don't know who I am?_"

"You aren't anyone!" Kendall mused, "You're just a voice in my head."

"_You would like to think that_." the voice said, "_But you've known me for years. I am in your head, but I'm not going to go away. I am going to stay here and torture you."_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kendall demanded, his demeanor changing to one of a very broken man, "Can't you please just go away?"

"_Sleeping in the ice for weeks wasn't a very pleasant time for me._" The voice said_, "Now, I'm making you feel what I felt... Ice cold._"

"What did you just say?" Kendall froze inhis seat.

"_I will make you feel the coldness you sank me into_." the voice whispered,_ "And I will make everyone around you feel it, just as I did before_."

"N-no." Kendall stuttered, "It can't be, you're dead."

"_For everyone, yes." He said, "But I will freeze everything inside you."_

"It can't be." Kendall whispered.

"_But it is._" right in front of Kendall's eyes, a young boy appeared.

Kendall's face fell in total disbelief. He slapped his face a couple times, trying to convince himself that it wasn't real but it was. He rose from his seat at the table, and began pacing back and forth. He closed and reopened his eyes several times, but the young boy wouldn't go away. He looked so bizarre, with his pale white skin. He looked so dead, and cold.

"_Remember me?_" the boy asked, "_How could you forget._"

"This is impossible." Kendall whispered in a weak, pleading tone, "You aren't real."

"_I am very real." _the frozen boy smiled, his eyes dark and frozen just like Kendall's and his teeth were white like snow, _**he**_ was pale as snow,_ "I am very real, and very much alive. You didn't really think you could kill me did you?"_

"Go away." Kendall pleaded, "You aren't here."

"_Who am I Kendall?_" the boy asked, "_What is my name?_"

"No!" Kendall screamed, "Go away!"

"_Say it!_" the dead boy screamed back, rushing to Kendall, "_Say my name!_"

"Bobby." Kendall moaned, "Bobby."

-CHAPTER END-


	17. Chapter 17

Mrs. Harlow took the soft, squishy pile of dough from the glass bowl, where it had been rising for the past hour, and sat it firmly on her floured counter. As she pushed the air out of it, and began flattening it, she thought of how relaxing the silence was. For the past few days, her husband had been acting so strangely that she was almost relieved to see him go off to work. Now, alone and in the quiet, she could relax and think and do as she pleased without having to worry about some crazy person doing something stupid, though she had started to get worried for Richard's strange behavior.

"Maybe it's just the coffee." Jennifer said to herself, "He drinks it like a junkie."

The quiet silence of her kitchen was suddenly disrupted by the ringing noise coming from the phone. She sighed, wondering who could it be to interrupt her little moment of peace. She wiped her hands with her apron and walked to the phone attached to the wall across the kitchen. She pulled the receiver to her ear and spoke.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mrs. Richard Harlow? a gruff voice spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, this is me." She replied, "Who is it?"

"This is Officer Luigi." he replied, "I have your husband here for disorderly behavior."

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Harlow exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Well," Officer Luigi began, "He was fired from his job for attacking his boss, so he got in his truck and was driving 90 in a 35, then went to a bar where he smashed in the windows."

"I can't believe this." Jennifer cried, "Where is he now?"

"He is the drunk tank." the Officer replied, "Strange thing was, he wasn't drunk."

"I'm on my way." She said, and quickly hung up. It was unbelievable for her to not be able have a moment of peace, let alone her husband being arrested for public disorder. She knew Richard was acting strange, but she never though he would go to those levels.

She left her pie abandoned, and turned the oven off; she would not be using it that day. Mrs. Harlow removed her apron, and walked into the living room to get her keys. As she pulled from the driveway and began driving away from her house, the feeling of impending doom resonated with her. She couldn't help feeling that things were not what they seemed.

WIRELESS LINEBREAKS

The afternoon sun was beginning to heat the city, and that heat was seeping into the home of Carlos and Logan, as Carlos lay sleeping in their King sized bed and Logan sat on the edge. The memories of Carlos' behavior the day he left the hospital replayed in his head, Logan began to wonder if he and Carlos were really that compatible for each other after all. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and sighed. Then, with his hand, he shook Carlos awake.

"What?" Carlos moaned, stirring in his sleep.

"We need to talk." Logan said quietly, "We have barely spoken since you left the hospital."

"I'm tired, Logan." Carlos rubbed his eyes, "Could you have waited for me to wake up?"

"No, dang it!" Logan grumbled, startling Carlos. "We need to discuss something."

"Fine!" Carlos yawned, taking a seating position on the bed. "What is it?"

"Your behavior." Logan raised an eyebrow, "You have been suspicious for awhile, and I want to know why."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Carlos anxiously said, "If anything, I've been just tired from the hospital."

"Damn it." Logan threw his hands in the air, "Carlos, I have known you for years! I know when you are lying and when you are hiding something from me!"

"It's nothing!" Carlos lied, "Can you just drop it, please?"

"Fine." Logan clenched his teeth, and then spoke in a harsh, cold tone, "Take you clothes off. We're going to get closer."

"I'm not feeling like it now." Carlos shyly said, "I'm tired."

"I don't believe," Logan said, taking his shirt off, "that I was asking you a question."

"But..." Carlos tried to fight but Logan was throwing him a deadly glare and he feared he would get aggressive, though Logan had never been that way with him. "Fine!"

He did as Logan, and took off his gray t-shirt swiftly. Before moving any further he looked at Logan once again. He had a stern and demanding look in his eyes and Carlos felt he must obey for his sake. He ran his hands to the hem of his black sweatpants and slowly removed them until he was just in his black and red boxers.

"Good." Logan said, taking off the rest of clothes he had on and straddling Carlos. "Now let's have some fun."

"I-I'm not really in the mood of that." Carlos pleaded, but Logan didn't pay attention to him.

"Too bad." He laid down and attacked Carlos neck. Carlos moaned in response, but it sounded more life a chocked whine. Logan continued to lick and suck Carlos' neck as he ran his hands down Carlos bare body. He stopped at the hem of his boxers and caressed the skin under it. Carlos was still uncomfortable with it and was breathing heavy. He'd never seen Logan so vicious before but he didn't want to make him more mad than he already was.

It wasn't until Logan started to rock his hardened member against Carlos that Carlos began to become more nervous and afraid. Surely it wasn't the first time they had sex and Carlos trusted Logan with his life, but it wasn't like before. There was no love, or kindness. It was lust and hunger and Carlos felt like it was more rage than pleasure.

"L-Logan." He stuttered, "I'm not liking this. Please stop."

"Not gonna happen." Logan continued to move his hips against Carlos' as he move his mouth lower to his chest.

"Really Logan." Carlos whined, "Please stop it."

"You haven't given me what a boyfriend should give to his mate in a long time." Logan groaned, "So I'm collecting what you owe me."

"Logan stop!" Carlos cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I've never seen you like this! Please stop it, I'm not liking this at all!"

"What the fuck is your problem!" Logan shouted, slamming the bed and getting off of Carlos.

"I did nothing!" Carlos cried, "Please don't be like this."

"You're a horrible boyfriend!" Logan narrowed his eyes, "You don't even serve me for sex!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired!" Carlos hold back the tears. "Please, I've never seen you like this. You're not even treating me with love like before."

"Before, you were the one mad for sex." Logan sneered, "I don't see what could have changed. Did the car hit the whore out of you?"

Tears fell from Carlos eyes as Logan's words hit him like daggers. He never knew Logan would be like that to him. He had always been kind, sweet and loving but now he seemed to hate him with all his being. He started sobbing, and stared at Logan's eyes as if pleading for something. Logan was consumed with rage, he hated that Carlos was hiding something from him and he knew it had to be with Kendall, but as soon as he saw the broken look in Carlos watering eyes, his heart dropped and he realized what he just did.

"Oh my goodness." Logan said, his own eyes starting to water. "I'm so sorry Carlos."

"No." Carlos stopped him, guilt flooding him. "You're right. I'm a whore."

"No Carlos!" Logan moved closer to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Wrath blinded me-"

"You were right." Carlos interrupted him. "I'm a whore. A fucking, slutty whore. You shouldn't be sorry."

"Why do you say that?" Logan cried, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're not a who-"

"Forget it." Carlos shut him up with his hand, getting out of the bed and walking to the door. "I'm sorry."

"Stop." Logan grabbed Carlos by the hand and pulled him closer, embracing their almost naked bodies together. "I'm truly sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I was a jerk and treated you horribly. I don't care what you are hiding or not. I trust you, and I love you."

"I..." Carlos felt the real weight of guilt all over him as Logan said those words. He knew he didn't deserve him. He knew he was the worst person in the world for what he did with Kendall and lying to Logan. "I love you too. But I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." Logan hold him tighter, "And I love you more than anything."

"I'm a horrible boyfriend." Carlos cried in Logan's chest, soaking his bare skin.

"No, I was the horrible one for wanting to push you to sex in that way." Logan kissed the top of his head, oblivious of Carlos' real reasons to think that. Carlos preferred to stay silent and don't say anything else. He knew he was doing wrong, he knew he did wrong by trying to cheat on Logan and he knew he was lying horribly to him, but he was too afraid to tell him the truh. He didn't want to lose him, not him, not like that.

"I'm s-sorry." Carlos sniffled, "I'm the worst person to ever live."

"Don't say that." Logan kissed Carlos' head again, "You are the most sweet and wonderful. When I thought I might lose you I was devastated. I am so sorry for how horrible I was."

"I'm sorry." Carlos repeated, shaking his head in Logan's chest. No words could describe how horrible he felt and Logan's words weren't making it any easier.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, "You're so upset!"

"I just..." Carlos closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face. "Ugh. Forget it."

Before Logan could respond, his phone started ringing violently. He had to release Carlos from his hold and walk to his nightstand where the phone was. He took it and looked at the screen. Logan furrowed his brow, and then pushed the accept button for the call.

"James?" Logan said into the phone, "Is everything okay?"

"You and Carlos come here now." Logan heard James say enthusiastically, "Jo and I have some news."

"Can it wait?" Logan inquired, looking over at the crying Carlos.

"Just stop fucking and come here!" James laughed, "Hurry up."

"We will be there soon." Logan hung up the phone and then turned to Carlos, "James has some big news, and wants us to come over now."

"Sure." Carlos took a deep breath, stopping his sobs.

Logan walked over to Carlos and took his hand, then gave him a sweet smile.

"You know," Logan smiled, "I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

"You don't have an idea." Carlos looked into his eyes, "How much I love you."

Logan gave Carlos' hand a quick squeeze, "Come on. We don't want to be late."

LINEBREAK ATTACKING CATS WITH SODA BOTTLES

"I'm Mrs. Harlow." Jennifer said with weary eyes, "My husband is here, I believe."

"Follow me." a dispatch officer said to her, rising from his desk seat and walking around the side of his desk, "We've got him back here."

"Thank you." Jennifer smiled sadly, and began following the officer.

Her eyes were straight-forward and she was quiet, but from her peripheral vision she could see the walls, and the images of various convicts on them. She couldn't believe she was in another jail after all those years. When Kendall was arrested, she swore she would never enter another jail again. Never in a million years did she think that Richard would ever be arrested for anything. He was always such a good, strong person that this sort of behavior was so unlike him. She began to wonder if the stress of having Kendall back in their lives was causing him to have a nervous breakdown.

"Here he is." the officer said, unlocking a long metal door.

She gasped when she saw Richard. He looked disheveled, dirty, and there was a feral look in his eyes that was almost inhuman. It was almost the same look that Kendall had in his eyes when she watched her son get dragged away for killing Alex. For a split second, she panicked and prayed that Richard wasn't turning into him. She couldn't handle that.

"Jennifer." Richard spoke in a dead, robotic tone, "You've got to take me home."

"I am, dear." Jennifer forced a calm smile, "Just come on."

The officer lead him to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Despite her small stature, she was taking her tall, thick husband through the jail so that she could put him in the car. When they reached the parking lot, Richard winced as the hot sunlight hit his eyes and he pulled away from Jennifer, causing him to fall.

"Richard!" she whined, "Come on, you've got to stand up! The truck is just right here. Please, stand up."

"No!" Richard cried, "I don't wanna. Go away!"

"Richard, please!" she pleaded, "This is ridiculous!"

She walked over to him and used all her strength to pull him up. It took a few minutes, but she finally got him off the ground and was walking him again. Jennifer wanted so badly to break down and start crying but she knew she couldn't. She was a wife, and a mother, and therefore had to be strong. Finally, Richard was strapped into the passenger side of the car and she was walking around to the other side. She pulled back the door and got in.

"What in God's name were you thinking?" she demanded, "What is happening to you? Are you drunk?"

"Only had one drink." Richard groaned, "Just one beer."

"Well one isn't enough to make you act this way unless you're on some medicine." Jennifer pointed out, "Since I know that you aren't, there is no excuse!"

"Fuck off"! Richard screamed, "I don't give a fuck-"

He paused, and his eyes grew really wide. Jennifer, offended, looked over to retort when she nearly screamed. Richard was convulsing, and foam-like saliva was spewing from his mouth. Jennifer turned on the truck, and sped out of the parking lot. She had to get her husband to a hospital.

LINEBREAK CANCELLING TV SHOWS

"I'm glad you are here." James smiled, hugging both Carlos and Logan who were just walking inside his house.

"Anytime." Logan said, holding Carlos' hand. "So, what are the big news?"

"Let's wait for Jo." James replied. "She's dressing up Jason in decent clothes."

"Was he getting dirty again?" Logan chuckled, Carlos kept silent and smiled faintly.

"No, but he can't go to a restaurant in daily clothes." James smiled.

"Are you going to a restaurant?" Logan inquired.

"_We, _are going to a restaurant." James said, "In celebration of the news I have for you."

"Well, now I'm getting impatient." Logan laughed. He took a glance at Carlos and noticed his sight was lost which made him sigh. He pulled him closer and hugged him.

"You ok, Carlos?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded in Logan's arms. "I'm great."

Just then, Jo walked down the stairs holding Jason and looking very stunning. She smiled at Carlos and Logan, and then at her husband. At the bottom of the stairs, she set Jason down so he could run to his daddy and greet their guests.

"Hi Unky Logan!" Jason smiled, "Hi Unky Carlos! I'm a dinosaur!"

"A dinosaur!" Carlos' eyes began glowing instantly, "Well that sounds exciting."

It wasn't lost on Logan the excitement that was in Carlos' eyes every time he saw a child. He could tell that Carlos had baby-fever like a girl.

"Well, are you going to tell us now or at the restaurant?" Logan shrugged, smiling. "And you should have told us to dress up better!"

"We will wait until the restaurant." James forced himself to contain excitement, "Don't worry though, you're dressed fine!"

"Whatever." Logan laughed, "So, should we go?"

"There is this amazing Italian place that James and I have been wanting to try." Jo smiled, grabbing her husbands arm and leaning into him, "It's called Da'Vinci and it looks great."

"It's a really fancy place." Logan said, "Good! Well, let's get moving!"

"As if I would go to less than a four star restaurant." James said haughtily, "Let's take my car."

"I wanna sit with Uncle Carlos." Jason smiled as Carlos held him in his arms.

"Alright kid." James chuckled, "Let's go."

They climbed into the black SUV, and Carlos made sure that Jason was safely strapped into his car seat. Logan watched how loving and fatherly Carlos was as he helped Jason and felt a stab of guilt for a moment before realizing that there was an odd calm in the air. Jo and James weren't fighting, and almost seemed happy. Logan knew there was something up with them, something that had changed but felt happy that it kept them together and content with each other. Almost half an hour of listening to Jason and Carlos have a little chat about Jason's life and his favorite things, which Logan found rather adorable, they arrived at the restaurant and parked the car.

As they walked inside, Logan and Carlos felt a little out of place. The place was utterly fancy and they were dressing like if they were at some random cinema theater. James and Jo signaled them to walk. James laughed when he saw their faces reacting to the sigh of the restaurant and told them to not worry. Soon, they were in front of the receptionist.

"Benvenuto a Da'Vinci. Speriamo che il ristorante è di vostro gradimento." The old man spoke, confusing most of them. "Avere prenotazione?"

"Uhm..." James furrowed his eyes, not understanding anything.

"He asked if we have reservations." Logan chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." James said, "James Diamond, table for 4"

"Alright." Logan nodded and turned to the host. "Abbiamo prenotazioni per conto di James Diamond. Tavolo per quattro."

"Molto bene. Vieni con me per favore." The host started guiding them to their table.

They reached a nice sized table near the back of the restaurant with a crimson tablecloth and four brown leather chairs. The restaurant was dimly lit, with a few lights and some candles. It wasn't really the place for a child, but James loved having the best. A waiter came to the table with a bottle of champagne and then took orders from everyone. Jo ordered Risotto alla milanese, James ordered Pasticcio alla Romana for himself and pizza for Jason, and then Carlos and Logan both ordered Carpaccio di branzino. The waiter wrote their order on a white piece of paper and darted off. James took three glasses, and poured the champagne into three of them, leaving Jo her water.

"Aren't you going to give Jo a glass?" Carlos inquired.

"Uhm... nope." James smiled.

"That's a bit rude." Logan smiled awkwardly, "What's up?"

"Well, I think it's time to tell you." James said, looking into Jo's eyes for a second and grabbing both her and Jason's hand.

"Alright." Logan said, "Spit it out, Diamond!"

"I went to the doctor yesterday." Jo smiled, "I found out that I am two weeks pregnant."

"What?" Carlos and Logan widened their eyes. "Really?"

"I'm going to be a dad again!" James exclaimed, "I am so excited. We didn't tell you that we were trying because we weren't sure if it was going to happen but now that she is pregnant, we had to tell you!"

"That's so awesome!" Logan chirped, "Congratulations!"

"Did you hear that Jay?" Carlos smiled to the little boy. "You're gonna have a baby brother or sister."

"It's going to be a brother!" Jason decided firmly, "I want a baby brother!"

"I couldn't be happier for you both." Logan smiled, but his eyes never left Carlos.

"Thank you." Jo smiled, "This is going to be great for us."

"You know what I think," Logan smiled, "I think after supper we should go surprise Jenn and Richard and tell them the great news!"

"Sounds like a plan." James laughed, "Life is so great."

"Yeah," Jo agreed and then her face fell, "Except for one thing."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Kendall." Logan said for Jo.

"I have to admit," Jo said, "I am terrified about this baby being in a world with him in it."

"He won't mess with my family anymore." James said with confidence. "I've seen that it's time to man up and defend my family."

"I am really glad to hear that." Jo smiled and kissed her husbands cheek.

Before too long, the waiter came with trays of food for the group and they carried on a light conversation while they ate. The whole night, Logan watched as Carlos laughed and played with Jason just like he was his own child. It gave Logan a thought that, at first, startled him, but as the night progressed, he grew to really love the idea.

"Well, that was amazing." James held Jason's hand and wrapped an arm around Jo as they left the restaurant and walked out into the night air.

"We should make it a weekly thing." Carlos decided, "Once a week, no matter what, we all meet at a restaurant and hang out and just relax for a night."

"I agree." Logan grasped Carlos hand and leaned into him.

When they reached the car, James helped Jason in and Jo climbed into the passenger seat but Logan stopped Carlos outside the car. Carlos gave him a strange look, like he was almost worried. Logan kissed Carlos' nose, and smiled, easing Carlos' fear. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and smiled.

"You were so sweet tonight." Logan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Carlos blushed.

"The way you were with Jason." Logan replied, "It was really sweet."

"Well, he is an awesome kid." Carlos smiled, "I really love him."

"I do too." Logan agreed, "It made me wonder if maybe you want one?"

"Logan." Carlos raised an eyebrow, "You're really smart so you should know we can't do that."

"I don't mean get pregnant!" Logan laughed, "I mean find another way to have a baby. I know we're really young and not even married, but maybe we could talk about it. I know I'm kind of ready."

"I'd love to have a baby with you, Logan." Carlos smiled.

They got into the car, as to not keep everyone waiting any longer and off they went toward the Harlow house.

When they arrived, everything was dark. The lights weren't turned on outside but through the windows they could see the kitchen light on. They wondered if no one was there. As they reached they front door, all of them with questioning looks in their faces, they rang the doorbell and fortunately, they heard Jennifer's voice.

"What is everyone doing here?" Jennifer looked exhausted and disheveled.

"We came to visit you." James said, "You ok? You look kind of-"

"I've had a rough day." Jennifer sighed. "Come in."

"Where's Richard?" Logan asked as they all walked inside and into the dark living room. Mrs. Harlow turned on the lights and walked to them.

"Sorry for the lack of light." She apologized, "Richard is sleeping and he was a little sensitive to light."

"Is he ok?" Logan said.

"We had some complications this morning." Jennifer's eyes started to water.

"What happened?" Jo asked concerned.

"He was sent to jail for public disorder." Mrs. Harlow covered her mouth. "After I took him out, he was acting strange and then started convulsing."

"Oh my God!" James exclaimed.

"He's okay though." Mrs. Harlow sighed, "After I took him to the hospital and he was stabilized, they ran some test on him."

"What did they find?" Logan inquired.

"Yaba." Mrs. Harlow said.

"Madness drug?" Logan was shocked, "Was he drugging himself?"

"He said he didn't." Jennifer said, "We talked a little before coming here and he kept saying he didn't. He didn't have a lot in his system so he was sent home with some medications."

"I'm glad for that." Logan sighed, "But, how could he get drugged with such a dangerous thing?"

"I'm not sure." Mrs. Harlow ran a hand through his face. "But it was bad enough."

"Of course. I don't wanna imagine how crazy he was." Logan said, "That thing is pure methamphetamine and caffeine."

"He was acting so bizarre." Mrs. Harlow sighed, "It was almost like...never mind."

"Kendall." James spoke up, "It was almost like seeing Kendall."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Harlow hastened to apologize but James stopped her.

"It's alright." James smiled, "I remember what it was like all those years ago, seeing that look in Kendall's eyes like he was a wild animal, so unapologetic for all the things he had done."

"If you ask me, it sounds like he is behind Richard." Jo pointed out.

"Jo!" James gasped, "You should-"

"It's okay." Mrs. Harlow said, "I thought of it too. Anyways, what brings you all here tonight?"

"Oh, well. We had some news that I hope makes you happy." James smiled.

"I could use some good news." Mrs. Harlow replied, "What is it?"

"Jo and I are gonna have a baby." James said, looking at Jo.

"That's so wonderful!" Mrs. Harlow smiled, "I am so thrilled for you both!"

"Thanks." Jo said, "We are really happy with this."

The front door suddenly opened and a chilling voice spoke, "Well, it seems like there is quite the party going on here."

"What are you doing here?" Logan suddenly stood up.

"What? I'm not invited to cute gatherings like this anymore?" Kendall said, "Look, I even brought a party favor."

From his pocket, Kendall pulled a silver revolver and trained it on the group standing in front of him.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Harlow was startled, "What are you doing!"

"I've just come to join the party, mother." Kendall smirked, "I hope I'm not too late."

"Get that gun out of my sight." Mrs. Harlow exclaimed, "You could hurt someone!"

"Kind of like you all hurt me?" Kendall sneered, "I should probably have mentioned that we are changing the celebration of this party from your pregnancy, to my revenge."

"Don't you dare to threaten us." James said, standing in front of Jo and Jason protectively.

"I'm the one with the gun, James." Kendall pointed out, "If anyone moves, or breathes, it will be the last thing they do."

"Just leave us." James narrowed his eyes, "You've messed up our lives enough."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kendall shouted pointing the gun right in James' face, "You are the one who messed up my life, and now I want my revenge! You all owe me for everything you've done to me."

"And how will you get that revenge?" James droned, "Killing us?"

"We'll see what happens." Kendall smiled.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

Pier here: Wow, We've updated a lot recently. No plans for stopping though LOL Good thing my italian knowledge helped us here a little. Anyways, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Ice Cold: The Sequel - Last Chapter **

"You crazy bitch!" Jo screamed, "Leave us alone!"

"One more outburst from you and I will end your life." Kendall coldly aimed the gun at her, "We are here for me, and so I will decide who talks."

"What do you want, Kendall?" Logan spoke.

"I want what you all owe me." Kendall said plainly, "You've caused me so much pain over the years and now it's time for you to pay."

"You caused yourself all that pain." Logan droned, "You can't blame us for it."

"Logan, my best friend since childhood." Kendall turned to him, "You are the only innocent one in all this."

"Stop playing your sick games with us!" Logan shouted.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for this." Kendall apologized, "You don't deserve this. But the rest of them do and so you're going to have to be punished like everyone else."

"Stop it, Kendall!" James interjected, "You've gone too far."

"That is great coming from you, James!" Kendall spat, "You fucking hypocrite!"

"Excuse me?" James scoffed.

"You caused all of this!" Kendall screamed, "Even when you were this short, ugly little weird guy, I loved you! You remember, don't you? I loved you all these years and how have you treated me? Like I am nothing! You caused all of this!"

"I always told you I didn't like you that way." James said, "But if you kept filling youself with false hopes and jealousy it's your problem. Don't blame me!"

"Even now, you won't take responsibility." Kendall cocked the gun and held it to James, "That's why this is happening."

"No." James narrowed his eyes, "This is happening because you are crazy and sick."

"James." Kendall's eyes softened and he teared up, "How can you say that to me? It's me, Kendall! You love me, I'm your friend."

"You won't fool me anymore." James said, "You won't manipulate me anymore."

"That's it!" Kendall was bored, "Everyone move to the couch, except James."

And everyone did as Kendall ordered, fearing of the weapon in his hand. They all sat in the couch, Jason holding into Carlos' arms tightly. Logan was with Jo and James stayed still in front of Kendall.

"What are you waiting for?" James sneered, "You wanna kill me? Do it if you have the guts!"

"You know I do." Kendall smirked, "However, I see you are unwilling to play my game."

"I'm already tired of your games." James said.

"Admit that you caused this, or I will kill you." Kendall said plainly, "It's really quite a simple thing."

"I would be lying if I said so." James smiled.

"Fine." Kendall moved his aim to the couch, "What about now?"

"Don't you dare to!" James shouted.

"Admit that this is your fault!" Kendall cried, "Admit that you hurt me!"

"I know I've hurt you." James said, "And I've always been sorry for that. But you've taken things too far."

"After all this time, you finally admit it." Kendall's tears began falling, "I am finally hearing you say that you hurt me, and somehow I don't feel better."

"Let's play a different game." James soothingly said, holding his hands in front of him protectively and slowly started to walk towards Kendall.

Without hesitation, Kendall's finger squeezed around the trigger; firing a warning shot. James jumped back, and the people on the couch tried to dodge the bullet. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone.

"I won't hurt you anymore." James whispered, trying to cautiosly get closer, "Just calm down."

"I don't believe you." Kendall said, breathing heavily, "You have lied to me for years, and this is no different. You don't care about me. You don't love me."

"I promise I won't hurt you." James said, taking a few steps closer. "I still love you after all."

Kendall's guard was down by that moment, he was so distracted by James' soft eyes locked with his that he didn't realize he had dropped the gun. James continued to get closer, speaking calming words to soothe Kendall until they were mere inches apart from each other.

"I'm sorry for everything." James said. "And sorry for this."

James took all his strength to push Kendall hard making him fall on his but as he picked up the gun from the floor and aimed at him.

"D-Don't move." James stuttered.

"You lied to me." Kendall said without a trace of hardness in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry." James said, "But you went too far."

"Are you going to kill me?" Kendall sounded like a little boy.

"I wouldn't do that." James whispered.

"I want you to." Kendall whispered.

"Not even you deserve to die, Kendall." James said, "But you've done a lot of damage."

"I just wanted you to love me." Kendall said without any life in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." James said. He felt broken and stabbed by guilt when he saw Kendall's hurt eyes. He was causing all of that, he knew Kendall somehow just wanted love. But he knew he had problems.

"Jamie?" Kendall whispered.

"I wish things never got this far." James said, "Maybe now we would still be the brother-like friends we used to be."

"It doesn't matter," Kendall said, "But, I am so sorry. I just loved you so much."

"Love is about caring and sacrifice." James started, "It's caring more about the person you love than yourself, and sacrifice what you want for them."

"I feel that for you." Kendall said getting up, "I can prove it."

"How?" James inquired.

"Like this." Kendall moved closer to James until they were very close.

"What are you..." James paused.

Kendall grabbed the gun from James before James knew what was happening, and held it to his own head.

"I am sick." Kendall was crying hard as he held the gun to his head, "I am sick, evil, and horrible. I want to stop but I can't stop hurting you. This is the only way to prove that I love you; to force myself to stop hurting you."

"Kendall, don't!" James exclaimed.

"Mom?" Kendall said, sounding worse than ever.

"Kendall." Jennifer replied, looking terrified.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Kendall whimpered, "I haven't been a good son."

"Kendall." Jennifer stood from the couch, and walked to her son, "My sweet son."

"I don't deserve you calling me like that." Kendall sobbed, "I've been so horrible."

"I love you." Jennifer sighed, "I don't know why you are like this, and you have hurt so many people, but I love you still."

"I'm so sorry for everything." Kendall said, holding the gun against his golden hair. "And so I must repay you everything."

"I know." Jennifer sounded defeated, "It's okay. I just want you to know that I love you, and I forgive you."

"Thanks." Kendall smiled, turning to James.

"I forgive you too." James promised, "I know you just loved me, and wanted me to love you too."

"Goodbye." Kendall smiled.

"Please don't do it." James felt tears welling in his eyes.

"James," Kendall sighed, "I have killed two people, a dog, and tortured countless others. I tried to kill you. I manipulated Jo, Jett, and I threatened Jason. Not to mention..."

Kendall turned his attention to Carlos. Carlos looked at him like a scared puppy.

"I'm sorry." Kendall sniffed, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Kendall." Carlos was instantly in tears, jumping from the couch and rushing to his friend, "My Gosh, you sound like you again."

"Because it wasn't me before." Kendall sobbed, "Something got into me. But now I see everything I've done."

"You don't have to kill yourself." Carlos frowned.

"I know that you are afraid of what happened before." Kendall smiled, "But I agree that's a secret that should just die with me."

"What does he mean?" Logan inquired, coldly.

"Nothing." Kendall said, "Just know that Carlos is an awesome guy, and you won't find anyone like him anywhere else."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jo demanded, "Kill yourself, already."

"Jo." Kendall sighed, "I know I've always treated you horribly, and I understand you hate me. But just know that I'm sorry, and that you are lucky to have James."

"James is my best friend." She replied without emotion, "He has always been there for me, and I love him. Not to mention our two children. You've never been anything but a threat to that and I will be happy to see you go."

"Jo." James shot her a sternly look.

"Jason, leave the room." Jo informed her son, "We need to have a grown up talk."

"Daddy." Jason's lower lip quivered, "Please don't let daddy Kendall kill himself."

"He needs to leave the room." Kendall agreed, "I don't think he should see this."

"Kendall please." James pleaded, "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes, it does." Kendall smiled sadly, "Nothing else can happen. If I live I can't promise that I will stop trying to hurt you, but if I die, I can finally pay for everything I've done."

"Please don't do it." James let a tear roll down his cheek, "Just don't... please."

"Goodbye, Jamie." Kendall let the tears fall, "I love you so much."

Without anything else to say, he pulled the trigger and waited for the end. He waited, and waited, and then realized that the end hadn't come. The gun had jammed, and he was still alive.

"You're not meant to die." James whispered, moving closer to him. "Not here, not now, not like this."

Defeated, Kendall collapsed to the floor in a mess of sobs. The one thing he wanted was to die, and he was stuck on earth. The gun fell to the floor, James move closer to him and knelt at his side.

"Promise me everything will change." James said, caressing his hair. "Tell me everything is over, and we can start over."

"I p-promise." Kendall sobbed, "I promise it's over."

"Good." James smiled, "You will see, you're life will be better from now."

"I need help." Kendall said as he wiped his eyes.

"I know you do." James said, cleaning a few tear stains from Kendall's cheek. "And you will have it."

"Will you take me?" Kendall asked.

"I will make sure you won't be locked in a hospital again." James reassured him, "You must have suffered there, so I will get you the best help I can so you won't be sealed in that hole again."

"I don't deserve this." Kendall said, sounding empty and broken but the coldness was gone from his voice.

"Once I heard someone say," James began, "Love that someone when they less deserve it, because it's when they most need it."

"I am so sorry, James!" Kendall's crying was renewed, "I am so sorry and I can't make up for it. I shouldn't be allowed to live. You never deserved to deal with me."

"I've learned," James said, "That it's better to just forgive and forget, and what a better example and starting over?"

"You're being way more kind than I deserve." Kendall wiped his eyes, "I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Nothing would make me happier," James smiled, "Than have my old friend back."

Kendall wiped his tears, and his tear stained face and composed himself. Then, he looked into James' eyes and smiled. It was just a simple, honest smile. For the first time in years, there was no ice, no evil, no hate. The old Kendall was back.

"So what do you say?" James extended his hand to Kendall.

"The real me is back," Kendall smiled, taking James' hand, "and he has missed you so much."

"And I've missed you too." James' pulled Kendall's arm and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Is this really happening?" Jo cried, "Really, James?"

"Yes it is." James said, pulling away from Kendall, "And like it or not Jo, you will have to accept it."

"I am not bringing a child into this world with him being a part of our lives!" Jo cried, "He is lying, and manipulating all of you!"

"James." Kendall called, drawing James eyes into his showing pure honesty, "I swear I won't try to hurt you again, or anyone."

"I believe you." James smiled into Kendall's eyes, "We're going to get you some real help, and we're going to be okay."

"You care more about that bastard than your own family?" Jo scoffed.

"This bastard," James playfully gave Kendall a one armed hug, "Is part of my family."

"I don't want any more problems for you and Jo." Kendall said carefully.

"Jo." James said, "Come here."

"What?" Jo pouted, walking over to James.

"Give me your hand." James extended his hand to her and she took it carefully. "Look at my eyes, and listen to me. Trust me this time."

"I can't." Jo said firmly, "He has done too much for me to be able to feel anything but hate for him. I wish his suicide attempt had worked."

"Jo..." James squeezed his hand, "Just trust me and let go of that grudge. I know everything he did to you, but maybe it's better to just forgive and forget."

"Never." Jo glared, "The fact that you could even remotely do that makes me want nothing to do with you as well!"

"Please don't be like this." James frowned, "Everything will be better if you just move on, and our child will be born safely and happily after all."

"I'm sorry." Jo frowned, "I can't."

"With time you will." James smiled, "Kendall will have to prove he's worth of you trusting him."

"Fine!" Jo threw her hands in the air.

"That's what I wanted to hear." James said, "Just a try is everything I ask you for."

"I still have apologies to give." Kendall smiled sadly, "Starting with Carlos and Logan."

"I know you weren't yourself." Carlos spoke up, "You don't have to apologize to me."

"Yes I do." Kendall said, "And to Logan too."

"You are forgiven." Logan smiled, "Just please, get help!"

"I will." Kendall laughed, "And right now, after all of this... I feel so free, so new."

"You are free." Jennifer smiled, "You're free, and you're back!"

"I'm back mom." Kendall smiled, "I'm back."

"I missed you, my baby." she gave her son a quick squeeze, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm still worried for everything." Kendall said, "But I guess I just need faith."

"With faith, and time, and a psychiatrist," James said playfully, "we are going to be just fine."

"I hardly believe everything that happened in the past." Kendall said, "And more harder to believe is that this is happening."

"Just believe it." James told him, "Because from now on, you will get what you wanted from a very beginning. Not maybe in the way you wanted it, but still what you wanted."

"So you say..." Kendall's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." James laughed, "I love you, Kendall. And I'm sorry for everything, but I promise I will make up for it as you will work to make up for everything."

"I don't remember a time when I felt joy like now." Kendall smiled, "I've been too consumed in hatred."

"It's all over." James reassured, "Your eyes show me it's over. No coldness, not hatred. I finally see those emerald orbs shinning again."

"Thanks to you." Kendall said, "I've recovered what I lost."

"And what was it?" James asked.

"Hope." Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as renewing himself inside out. He felt himself live again. He felt himself warm and alive once again.

"There's always hope." James said, taking Kendall's hand and pulling him for another hug. "And I will help you rebuild it."

-THE END-

Wow, I can't believe it finally ended. Thank you so much everyone for sticking to this story until the end! We've worked so hard and now I (Pier) feel like this story as my child. Just look at my profile picture, damn! I made it myself haha anyways, I feel like a part of me had finished, but also a new one started. Well, the end of Ice Cold: The sequel. I knew this was an unexpected turn, but trust me, it will help for the future.

Woops, yeah, there will be a future next part. ;)

Oh my goodness, it's over! I can't believe it. *cries* I will miss this story. I feel like a father saying bye to his beloved grown up son who's leaving to make his life. :') Thanks again for everything people!


End file.
